¿Granger? NO! RYDDLE!
by choco-lover92
Summary: HIATUS Permanente! Esta siendo editado! Muy pronto lo subire de nuevo
1. ¿La sangre sucia?

Capítulo 1. ¿La sangre sucia?

En una habitación oscura, dos hombre se encontraban hablando, ambos llevaban una capucha negra que los cubría por completo, razón por la cual no se lograba apreciar bien quienes era. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, de no haber sido por la escasa iluminación que les proporcionaba la chimenea.

Hacía escasos segundos que un silencios sepulcral se había adueñado de aquél lugar. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y miraban el fuego de la chimenea que amenazaba con apagarse de un momento a otro. Uno de ellos no pudo aguantar más y aún con la mirada en la chimenea, le preguntó…

-¿Cuándo la traeremos, señor?

El otro aún con la mirada puesta en la chimenea le dijo con una voz fría que le erizaba la piel a cualquiera.

-Mañana mismo, Colagusano.

-Pero señor… ¿No es muy pronto?

-No. -dijo de manera cortante- Mientras más pronto se acostumbrare a su nueva vida, será mejor para ella y más pronto llevaremos el plan a cabo.

-¿Y está seguro de que es ella, mi señor?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… ¿Acaso dudas de lo que digo?

-Por supuesto que no mi señor… Jamás lo haría…

-Bla… bla… Me aburres Colagusano. Llama a Lucius.

-Si señor… -poco a poco el hombre llamado Colagusano se fue alejando en dirección a la puerta y mientras estúpidas reverencias decía- enseguida señor… lo que usted diga mi señor…

De pronto el hombre dejó de escuchar la voz de Colagusano, entendiendo que se había marchado y lo había dejado sólo. Por fin. Algo de soledad para poder pensar. Al fin había encontrado a la chica de su misma sangre… su heredera…

Desde su "regresó" había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para encontrar a aquella chica. Mucho de los mortífagos se habían tomado como algo personal averiguar el paradero de ella, claro todo por complacerlo a él.

Pero algo estaba en claro, estaba como obsesionado por averiguar tantas cosas de ella como le fuera posible, que ya no era el mismo de antes. Se podría decir que estaba más sensible, se le encontraba muchas veces en algún lugar, muy pensativo, y muchos podían asegurar que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando un individuo alto, con el cabello rubio y lacio, y el rostro pálido y anguloso entró en la habitación, a pesar de llevar una capucha, él lo reconoció. Sin duda alguna, era Lucius Malfoy. El hombre se volvió al oír los pasos, entrecerró los ojos grises y de fría mirada y los clavó en la mirada de Lucius.

-Vaya, vaya… Lucius Malfoy -dijo el hombre con descaro.

Lucius se quedó sin aliento, como si el aire se hubiera solidificado. Había visto por última vez aquellos ojos de mirada gélida y había escuchado, también por última vez, aquella voz burlándose de Potter en un oscuro cementerio, mientras lo torturaba

-Colagusano me ha comentado que tu hijo, el joven Draco, se ha librado de una buena, Lucius. -comentó el hombre mientras arrastraba las palabras- Es asombroso como se las ingenian los Malfoy para escabullirse de las situaciones comprometedoras. ¿No crees?

- Sí -afirmó Lucius- Es verdad mi señor.

- Bueno, me alegró por tu familia, deben de estar muy orgullosos de él. Pero, de cualquier modo, no te llamé para hablarte de tu hijo… Necesito que le avises a hijo de Zabini, Blaise, que lo estaré esperando en tu casa ma…

- ¿Qué? -dejó escapar Lucius. El hombre lo miró sorprendido ¿Cómo osaba a interrogarlo?- ¿Y se podría saber porque motivo, mi señor?

- Claro que se puede -dijo el hombre, Lucius notó que hablaba con cierto orgullo- Recordarás que hacía tiempo veníamos buscando información que nos revelara el paradero de mi hija… Pues me complace anunciarte que ya hemos dado con ella…

- Es una fantástica noticia, mi señor. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Blaise con esto?

- Bueno, sé que Blaise la conoce y deseaba que me pudiese hablar sobre ella… no sé darme una información de antemano para saber que esperar... después de todo no hemos averiguado gran cosa de ella, o al menos, no lo que yo esperaba.

- ¿Está seguro que Blaise la conoce, mi señor?

- Absolutamente.

- Pero ¿Si la conoce, cómo es posible que tardáramos tanto en ubicarla?

- La razón es muy simple. Sé que te acuerdas de su madre… ella es una bruja muy astuta… pues al llevársela la dejó con unos muggles para que no diésemos con ella, y bueno, ellos la tomaron como si fueran suya y le dieron un nombre y su apellido. A pesar de que me imagino que la chica ha de parecerse mucho a su madre, no han dado con ella antes pues pensaban que era una "sangre-sucia", pero no lo es.

- ¿Y podría saber quien es, mi señor?

- Por supuesto, Lucius. Su nombre… o más bien, el nombre con que es conocida por la sociedad mágica y la muggle es… Hermione Jane Granger

Lucius palideció con una rapidez asombrosa, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos… ¿En serio había oído Hermione Granger? ¿O había sido una mala pasada que le estaban dando sus sentidos? Si, seguramente sería eso, no podía, ni quería creer que Granger era la hija de su señor. Su cerebro actuó de manera instintiva, inmediatamente comenzó a recordar, como su hijo, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y el resto de los Slytherin, se habían encargado personalmente de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la chica… no podía ser…

- …la sangre sucia -para su desgracia, aquellas palabras, a pesar de haberlas pronunciado más para sí que para su señor, este las había escuchado y le dijo:

- Más respeto Lucius -le dijo gélidamente- Que puede que pronto estarás siguiendo sus órdenes no las mías… -Lucius asintió con la cabeza, su señora estaba loco, la chica jamás sería uno de ellos, y eso él lo sabía, es decir, si es la mejor amiga de Potter- Ah, y avísale a Blaise que me reuniré con él a eso de las 15:30 en tu casa.

- Claro mi señor… -se dio media vuelta para marcharse y se encaminó hacia la puerta, ya estaba punto de marcharse cuando se volvió y dijo- ¡Que tenga buen día! -y sin más se marchó.

Voldemort volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, estaba más que feliz, pronto tendría junto a él a su hija, sangre de su sangre… su heredera… una Ryddle… ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo odiaba aquél apellido!

- Hermione Jane Ryddle -dijo en voz alta- ¡No suena mal!


	2. La Hija de Lord Voldemort

Capítulo 2. La Hija de Lord Voldemort

- Hermione Jane Ryddle -dijo en voz alta- ¡No suena tan mal!

En una casa en el Londres muggle, una joven se despertó sobresaltada. Se hallaba acostada boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiese recorrido una gran distancia. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy real y tenía las manos sobre la cara.

Se incorporó era la cama mientras con una mano buscaba la manera de prender la luz, lo hizo, al hacerlo su dormitorio se convirtió en un lugar un poco más nítido. Se levantó de la cama, cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el armario y se miró en el espejo que había en el lado interno de la puerta.

Una bella joven de 17 años le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de desconcierto en los brillantes ojos castaños que relucían bajo una indomable cabellera debido a que recién se despertaba. Ella respondía al nombre de Hermione Jane Granger.

La chica intentaba por todos los medios recordar lo que recién había soñado antes de despertar. Había sido tan real… se concentró todo lo que pudo frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar… pero nada… era como si no hubiera debido presenciar aquello. Parecía que una fuerza exterior le prohibiera recordarlo.

Una hermosa joven de ojos castaños poseedora de una mirada cálida y penetrante a la vez, en la cual se inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, le devolvía la mirada. El espejo no engañaba a nadie, Hermione había cambiado bastante durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Ya no era la misma chica de hacía varios años.

Cerró los ojos mientras traía a su mente los recuerdos de aquella niña que en primer año se hizo de los mejores amigos del mundo… Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley… con quienes había estado en peligro varias veces desde entonces. Esperaba que pronto todo acabara… Acabar con lord Voldemort, les brindaría la tranquilidad que poseía algunos años atrás… antes de entrar a Hogwarts… antes de descubrir que era una bruja.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente tras terminar despejar su mente, se dedicó a contemplar que tanto había cambiado en todo aquel tiempo. Su tez blanca hacía lucir increíbles sus ojos. Bajó la mirada de su cara hacía su figura.

Después de algún tiempo bajó la vista hacia su muñeca para observar su reloj de pulsera, eran las 7:30am, aquél domingo se abstendría de hacer ejercicios puesto que ya era muy tarde, se dirigió al baño y tras media hora regresó a su cuarto envuelta simplemente con una toalla.

Se introdujo en el closet mientras buscaba que atuendo ponerse, cuando lo hubo encontrado se vistió y se dirigió al baño nuevamente a peinarse y a maquillarse. Cuando hubo terminado bajó a desayunar.

Sus padres ya se encontraban allí, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno mientras les daba los buenos días. Sus padres no respondieron, cosa que llamó su atención y los miró fijamente mientras se sentaba frente a su madre.

Matthew Granger tenía frente a sí un sobre negro con el slogan de una calavera plateada y no apartaba la vista de él. Kathe, su mujer, estaba completamente pálida y, al igual que su esposo, miraba aquel sobre como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

-Papá… mamá… -dijo asustada mirando alternativamente a uno y luego al otro- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó temeroso por lo que le pudieran decir.

-Hermione -dijo su padre asustándola aún más, pues nunca acostumbraban a llamarla con su nombre- Debemos hablar contigo… -Hermione lo miró en silencio esperando que continuara- lo que vamos a contarte es algo muy delicado… y… muy difícil para nosotros… así que te pedimos que por favor… escucha lo que te vamos a decir y…

-Entiendo -dijo ella dispuesta a permanecer en silencio.

-Verás Hermione, Kathe y yo siempre quisimos tener un bebé en casa, pero… simplemente nos fue imposible… un día nos decidimos a hacernos algunas pruebas para averiguar que andaba mal y fue allí donde nos enteramos de que somos estériles… Nunca abandonamos la esperanza de que se hubiesen equivocado, fuimos donde diferentes doctores con la fe de que nos dijeran que aquello había sido un error… pero no… Ya habíamos "aceptado" el "problema"… El 24 de Diciembre de 1979…

_**Flash back…**_

Una de las mansiones más grandes y hermosas de Westminster Hall, Londres, tenía un aspecto triste, sin ningún tipo de decoración a pesar de ser Noche buena. Los dueños, una joven pareja casados, Kathe y Matthew Granger no encontraron excusa alguna para decorar la mansión ese año.

Sin alguna razón para celebrar, el matrimonio decidió pasar la Navidad en casa, sin nadie que les tuviera lástima. Estaban acostados juntos en un enorme sofá cuando alguien llamó a la puerta… Ding-dong… Ambos se miraron perplejos, no esperaban visitas, y sin embargo alguien osaba interrumpir su dolor.

Kathe se puso de pie y seguida por su esposo, se dirigió hacia la entrada. Al ser día festivo habían dado la semana libre a los criados, y ellos se encargaban de la casa en ese momento. Al llegar, la joven abrió la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie de pie tras esta. Instintivamente miró hacia el suelo y allí se encontró un bulto envuelto en sábanas celestes.

Se agachó poder observarla mejor. Al recogerlo, notó como alguien caía al suelo, su marido también lo notó y fue el quien lo juntó. Se enderezó nuevamente y vió que era un sobre y en este se leía la inscripción "Señores Granger". La pareja se observó extrañada.

Kathe corrió un poco las sábanas del bulto que yacía en sus brazos y observó el rostro de una hermosa bebé de escasos tres meses de edad que dormía. Ella le sonrió maternalmente y entró a la casa seguida por Matthew, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el sillón que habían ocupado minutos antes.

Al sentarse ambos se observaron el sobre que yacía en manos de Matthew. Era un sobre negro y tenía una calavera plateada a manera de sello. Tras dirigirle a su esposa una evaluadora mirada el joven comenzó a abrirlo despacio, luego extrajo el pergamino que había dentro de esta. La desdobló a manera que lo que traía escrito quedara a la vista de ambos… una perfecta caligrafía redactaba:

Estimados Señores Granger:

Primero que todo les deseo una Feliz Navidad y les comunico que realmente lamento molestarlos en un día tan importante como lo es hoy, pero esto es urgente.

La niña que yace con ustedes se llama Jane Ryddle y nació el 19 de Setiembre de este año… ella es una niña muy especial ¿En que sentido? Eso no interesa, tan sólo estén seguros que un día se enorgullecen de ella.

Sé por muy buenas fuentes que ustedes no pueden tener hijos. Créanme que entiendo su dolor, aunque no lo comparta. Por unos tres o cuatro meses he estado buscando una familia que posea algunas características especiales…

Me complace comentarles que ustedes parecen tenerlas todas y cada una de ellas. Con todo el dolor que siente una madre al ser separada de sus hijos les doy el regalo más hermoso que recibirán esta Noche buena. Les obsequio una vida… m vida… a Jane.

Mi hija lo es todo para mí, pero desgraciadamente por motivos que no vienen al caso, no podré hacerme cargo de ella. Al hacerlo, no sólo estaría arriesgando mi vida, sino también la de Jane y si algo le llegara suceder, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Estoy segura de que con ustedes estará a salvo.

Por favor, cuídenla y críenla como si fuera una más de ustedes. Desearía que le diesen un nombre y el apellido Granger. Pero háganme un favor, si le dan otro nombre, al menos permitan que mantenga el que ya posee.

Así algún día, cuando nuestras vidas ya no peligran, podré ubicarla y darle el amor que sólo yo como madre le puedo dar. Si así lo hicieran, les estaría agradecida por toda la eternidad, y estaría en deuda con ustedes.

Gracias;

M. Jane Black.

Matthew separó la vista de aquella carta que les había traído un regalo de vida y amor en la mejor época del año. Observó como su esposa, con lágrimas de gratitud, bajándole por el rostro, hacia una extraña observaba a SU hija como sólo una madre podría hacer.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ese día prometimos que te cuidaríamos como si fueras nuestra hija, te dimos un nombre y nuestros apellidos, pero le hicimos un último favor a tu madre -le dijo Matthew- mantuvimos el nombre que ella te dio y quiso que mantuvieras, para así lograr identificarte cuando sea necesario…

-Por eso… -añadió Kathe tratando de sonar indiferente- te llamas Hermione Jane Granger.

-Eso significa -comenzó Hermione tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por sus mejillas- que… ¿Ustedes no son mis padres?

-Al menos no los biológicos -dijo Matthew- Hermione… hija… antes que digas algo, recuerda lo que siempre le dijiste a aquella "amiguita" tuya…

-Cuál amiga? -dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente- ¿La adoptada?

-Si… ¿Recuerdas cuando ella se puso a llorar porque sus padres e contaron que no era su hija?

-Si, lo recuerdo…

-¿Qué le dijiste tú?

-Que sus padres siempre serían quienes la cuidaban y la habían amado durante estos años -de pronto su voz se apagó, observó como Kathe y Matthew la miraban. Después de algunos segundos añadió- Pero no es lo mismo… No viene al caso…

-Hermione… nosotros te cuidamos y te quisimos toda la vida como si hubieras sido nuestra hija… te dimos todo…

-Pero aún así… ustedes no… ¿Quién es mi madre?

-M. Jane Black…

-¿Black…? Eso no me ayuda de mucho…

-Lo sabemos -dijo Kathe- pero talvez si te pueda ayudar, recordar lo que escribió tu madre, tu nombre…

-¿Mi nombre? Ni siquiera eso sé…

-Si lo sabes, desde un principio eras Jane… Jane Ryddle…

El cerebro de Hermione comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa, con e afán de procesar la información y tratando de entender lo que le habían comunicado…

"¿Ryddle? Me suena… -pensó- ¿Pero, de donde?"

"¿De Tom Ryddle –le respondió una voz en su cerebro- quizá?"

"Eso no es posible, Voldemort nunca tuvo hijos… o hijas en este caso"

"Eso no lo sabes, tan sólo lo supones"

"¿Eso quiere decir…?"

"Así es Hermione… eres la hija de lord Voldemort"

"¡Me niego a creerlo!"

Esta lucha tenía lugar en la cabeza de Hermione, quien, sin darse cuanta, había palidecido asombrosamente rápido.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?

La voz parecía venir de un lugar muy lejano, apenas fue audible para la chica. De pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. "¡Hermione!" fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse. Matthew y Kathe hicieron ademán de acercarse a ella, pero una voz masculina, que provenía de la entrada del comedor les dijo:

-¡Quédense donde estan Grangers! Mientras menos la toquen será mejor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Hola a todas! Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me dejaron. Espero que con este nuevo capítulo vengan algunas que otras críticas, consejos, o madreadas no importa… Le suplico que me dejen comentarios, ya que es mi primer fic y no sé si seguirlo o no, además tengo otras historias que no sé si subir o no

Agradezco personalmente a Lutica, Navigo, damari, hadita1991, Haruka.Black-90, ALEJAMOTODIETHEL y madridcc por los reviews que me dejaron. A Alejandra1, a AndyPotterGranger y a h-hr.black.03 por añadirme a su lista de favoritos.

En general a todos los que habeís leido mi ff y les ha llamado la atención y lo siguen haciendo. MIL GRACIAS!!!


	3. La viva imágen de su madre

Capítulo 3. La viva imagen de su madre

-¡Quédense donde estan Grangers! Mientras menos la toquen será mejor.

Quien decía aquello era un señor de 42 años, de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabello rubio platino, lacio. Así es, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en casa de unos muggles. Malfoy yacía en la entrada desde hacía un buen tiempo, por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar prácticamente toda la conversación, o al menos una parte considerable de esta. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos…

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Lucius en cuanto apreció el rostro de la chica de cerca

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa? -interrogó valientemente(o talvez muy estúpidamente), Matthew.

-El nombre no importa estúpidos muggles… díganme señor Malfoy y he venido a escoltar a la señorita Ryddle a su nuevo hogar. -tan arrogantemente como toda la vida volteó para ver mejor a Hermione y al verla de cerca dijo en un ligero susurro- Es tan hermosa como su madre… El señor Tenebroso estará feliz de tenerla con él…

-¿El… señor tenebroso? -se atrevió a preguntar Kathe.

-Si, el mejor mago que jamás habrá en el mundo…

-Creí que era Dumbledore el…

-Ese no es nada comparado con el Señor Tenebroso…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione con él?

-¿Que, qué tiene que ver? -repitió incrédulo- Serán muggles… -exclamó notando la sorna en su voz- Ella es la hija del Señor Tenebroso…

-¿Y por qué no vino él? -interrogó Matthew.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque… en estos momentos él está atendiendo asuntos muy delicados…

-Ah, ya veo… entonces lo mandó a usted a…

-Yo me ofrecí, a cumplir con la honorable tarea de llevarla sana y salva a casa -lo interrumpió Lucius- Y él… muy misericordiosamente me lo concedió… En unos instantes vendré por las cosas de Jane…

-¿Ya se la lleva?

-Si -dijo de manera cortante.

-¿No…?

-Su padre desea verla en cuanto antes…

-Pero… señor Malfoy… -dijo Kathe a manera de súplica- ¿No podría tan sólo esperar a que se recupere, para aclararles algunas cosas?

-No. En unos minutos estaré de regreso y espero que ya estén las cosas preparadas para cuando regrese.

Con un "plin" desapareció de la mansión Granger para aparecer nuevamente en los pasillos de una hermosa y lujosa casa, posiblemente la "Malfoy Manor" (Mansión Malfoy). El lugar hubiese estado desierto de no haber sido por un ser "encapuchado" que yacía frente a una de las puertas del pasillo. Al notar la presencia de Malfoy, el "encapuchado" se acercó a él y observó a Hermione, y con un tono frío, pero preocupado, preguntó:

-¿Qué le ha sucedido, Lucius?

-Pues… verá mi señor, los asquerosos muggles…

-¡No los llames así, Lucius! -le ordenó- por más muggles que sean, les debemos que la chica esté en perfectas condiciones ¿Entendido?

-Si, mi señor.

-De acuerdo, continúa.

-Bueno, los Granger -dijo con tono asqueado- le contaron todo… lo del día que la encontrado en la puerta de su casa, con una nota… de hecho, le leyeron la carta de Jane, y le dijeron que su madre se llamaba M. Jane Black… ella no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser, por lo que ellos le dijeron que su verdadero nombre, había sido desde un principio… Jane Ryddle… -Voldemort hizo un movimiento involuntario al escuchar aquel apellido- Parecía como si estuviese reflexionando acerca de lo que ello significaba… poco a poco palideció y luego… de la nada se desmayó…

-Bueno -dijo Voldemort en cuanto Malfoy hubo terminado el relato de lo sucedido, en Westminster Hall- Lucius… la chica permanecerá en tu casa durante las vacaciones… ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

-En lo absoluto, mi señor… sería un gran honor que nos diese esa oportunidad a Narcisa y a mí para demostrarle nuestra devoción a su señoría, después de que Draco fallase en su misión… -dijo Lucius sin detenerse a pensar dos veces lo que había dicho… tras algunos segundos añadió…- La dejaré en la que solía ser la habitación de Draco… no creo que sería adecuado dejarla en una habitación de huéspedes… mejor que se sienta como una más de la familia… ya la llevaré…

-Yo la llevaré –dijo Voldemort un poco harto de la parla que se estaba pegando Lucius, y para hacerlo callar, le dijo- Te aseguró que tú y Narcisa contarán con más honores de los que puedas imaginar.

-¡Gracias, mi señor!

Lucius Malfoy hizo una reverencia (no tan exageradas como las que Dobby le suele hacer a Harry, pero no hay mucha diferencia) y después depositó a Hermione en brazos de su señor y con un "plin" desapareció.

Voldemort abrió la puerta que había frente a él y entró con paso decidido. Se acercó hasta la cama y colocó a Hermione sobre esta. Luego se detuvo a observarla detenidamente, aún inconsciente era la viva imagen de su madre, su rostro era idéntico, lo único que las diferenciaba (recordemos que tenía los ojos cerrados), era el cabello, pues la chica lo tenía castaño oscuro, como el… como su padre. Luego de algunos minutos, Malfoy se apareció en el pasillo y exclamó sujetando el baúl escolar de Hermione…

-¡¡DEYNA!!

Ante tal alarido, una elfina doméstica, de no más de 50cm de alta, apareció en medio del pasillo y tras hacerle una reverencia a Lucius Malfoy le dijo con voz chillona (NA: Todos los elfos tienen la voz chillona y son pequeños ¿no?)

-¿Si, amo Lucius?

-Acomoda estas cosas en la habitación que antes ocupaba Draco… -la elfina le hizo una reverencia y cuando había dado algunos pasos para entrar en la habitación, lucius añadió- La chica que ocupa la habitación ahora, debe ser tratada, como si fuese un miembro más de esta familia, es más… mejor aún… su nombre… es… la llamarán… señorita Ryddle… ¿Quedó claro?

-Por supuesto, mi señor…

Sin decir nada más, la elfina tomó el baúl que Lucius Malfoy había dejado en el suelo al aparecerse y entró a la habitación y se dirigió a acomodar las cosas del baúl de Hermione en el escritorio, y el armario que antes eran del joven "amo", Draco Malfoy. En medio del camino notó la presencia de Voldemort, quien no se digno siquiera a observarla, pero aún así, la elfina, recordando las normas de la casa para los elfos cada vez que este individuo estaba presente, le hizo una exagerada reverencia, hasta tocar el piso con la nariz y tras cinco segundos se dirigió a cumplir con sus deberes… acomodar las cosas de la chica nueva y luego… luego le pasaría las noticias de una nueva invitada al resto de los elfos que habitaban en la "Malfoy Manor"…

-¡Lucius!

Habían pasados alrededor de dos… o tres… SEGUNDOS después de que Deyna, la elfina doméstica, se marchara de la habitación, hasta Voldemort pegó el grito al cielo llamando a Lucius Malfoy… Instantáneamente, Malfoy apareció y mirándole fijamente le pegunto

-¿Me llamaba, mi lord?

-Sí. Dile a Avery y a Nott que vengan en este momento, y luego busca a Blaise Zabini y le dices que lo veo en tu despacho dentro de cinco minutos.

Malfoy le hizo una reverencia y con un "plin" desapareció dejando, otra vez, a su señor a solas con Hermione. Voldemort se fijó una vez más en la chica y al hacerlo recordó algunas viejas imágenes de los recuerdos que tenía de su ex-esposa… SU Jane… cerró los ojos como queriendo olvidarlo y alejar las imágenes de su cabeza…pero fue imposible, lo único que consiguió con ello, fue recordar que un día habían sido felices… hasta que un día…


	4. Flash back

Capítulo 4. Flash back

_**Flash back**_

-Tom… ¿Eres tú…?

Si, Jane… soy yo -respondió Voldemort- ¿Estás bien? -no recibió respuesta alguna- ¡Lumos!

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se preocupó mucho… Según como recordaba a su esposa… estaba embarazada y ya tendría alrededor de siete meses… Lamentablemente no había estado presente en los dos últimos meses y no había podido admirar la forma en que el vientre de SU Jane había ido creciendo… Era una verdadera lástima, pero tenía sus razones… muy pronto el mundo estaría libre de los estúpidos muggles que rondaban por las calles…

Buscó con la mirada a la dueña de la voz que le había hablado en un principio. Muy pronto notó que al pie de la cama matrimonial, que yacía en el cuarto, había dos maletas a medio cerrar. En una de ellas se encontraba toda la ropa de su mujer junto algunos de los libros que solía leer en su tiempo libre… En la otra, se encontraban algunas de las cosas que poco a poco Jane había ido comprando para cuando fuera la hora de la llegada del bebé.

Inmediatamente después notó que junto a las maletas se hallaba una mujer de cabello castaño claro, de unos 20 años, con la cabeza recargada sobre su regazo, llorando hasta más no poder. Alzó el rostro al sentir como su marido la observaba. Era hermosa, tenía unos labios carnosos y sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, eran de color gris. Voldemort hizo además de acercarse a ella, para abrazarla y reconfortarlo, por lo que fuera que estuviera llorando…

Pero ella, al notar este gesto, con un poco de dificultad, se puso de pie y con la varita en su mano izquierda apuntó a Voldemort directamente al pecho. Cuando la joven se hubo puesto de pie, Tom Ryddle notó como el vientre había crecido… mucho más de lo que había imaginado… sin duda alguna, muy pronto le daría el mejor obsequio, que podrían jamás darle… un milagro de vida…

-¿Qué crees que haces, Jane? -preguntó algo confuso y con burla añadió- ¿Me vas a hechizar? –rió de su propio chiste, pero al notar que Jane no parecía tener intención de moverse ni un centímetro, añadió con voz fría -¡Baja la varita de una maldita vez, Jane! -ella le miró con odio antes de responder

-¿Y si no qué? ¿Me matarías a mí también, así como mataste a los Prewett? -Jane bajó la mano, que tenía libre hasta su vientre, y acariciándolo con ternura le dijo con frialdad a Voldemort- ¿Nos matarías Tom? ¿Matarías a tu hija para conseguir lo que quieres?

-Sabes, que no sería capaz de hacerlo. No te mataría ni a ti, ni a mi hija… son lo que más quiero en este mundo…

-Pues que manera tan rara tienes para demostrarlo…

-¿Qué quieres decir…? Sabes que daría la vida por ustedes… por las dos…

-¡Ay, por Merlín, Tom! Eso ni tú te lo crees. Serías capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieres… Eres capaz de matar a quien se meta contigo… Como los Prewett ¿no? Se metieron en tu camino y…

-¿Así que por eso te enojaste?

-¿No te parece suficiente?

-¡Jane por Merlín! Pero si tu me conocías y sa…

-No Tom, me temo que no te conozco… creí conocer al hombre de mis sueños… amoroso… perfecto para mis hijos… Pero no… -mientras iba hablando, poco a poco, Jane iba bajando la varita, aunque no se daba cuenta de ello- ese no eres tú… para conocerte debería esperar toda la vida, y aún así nunca lo lograría…

-¿Qué harás? -dijo cuando por fin la varita de su esposa no lo estaba apuntando- ¿Te marcharás?

-Así es… me voy a casa.

-Este es tu hogar… ¡No tienes a donde más ir!

- Te equivocas… si tengo a donde ir…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será? -Jane bajó el rostro- Te estaré esperando… Mi amor no tiene fin Jane… te esperaré hasta que decidas que ya he pagado el dolor que te haya causado… Tú sabes que así será… Te esperaré… toda la vida si es necesario…

-Pues me temo que morirás esperando Tom… NUNCA regresaré… me marcho por siempre…

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y qué hay de mi hija? ¿De mis derechos como padre? ¡No puedes abandonarme! Nadie nunca lo ha hecho ¡NO PUEDES!

-¿Ah no? -retó Jane a Voldemort, este negó con la cabeza haciéndola enfurecer aún más, si es que eso era posible…- Pues acostúmbrate a ello, pues muchos lo harán…

-No puedes…

-Tan sólo mira como lo hago…

Se agachó para cerrar las maletas que yacían a sus pies. Cuando lo hubo hecho, tomó una y con dificultad se puso de pie. Voldemort se acercó hasta ella y cuando estuvo a su lado, le tomó la mano como muestra de cariño pero ella le soltó furiosa y le dijo:

-¡No me busques tom! Te mereces lo que te está pasando, te lo buscaste. No puedo permitir que mi hija crezca con un ejemplar de… de asesino como padre

-¿Tú hija? -repitió incrédulo- También es mi hija Jane… Recuérdalo… ¿O crees que tú hiciste un truco de magia y quedaste embarazada así como así? ¡NO! Yo también puse de mi parte.

-Olvídalo Tom… Jamás permitiré que te le acerques a MI hija… JAMÁS…

Se agachó una vez más para recoger la otra maleta, pero al estar de cuclillas, frente a esta, Voldemort la tomó de la muñeca con mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, haciéndole daño. Ella lo miró fijamente y él aflojo un POCO la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, pero aún sosteniéndola con firmeza. Jane se puso de pie, dejando sus rostros separados por apenas escasos centímetros.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!

-Ya lo he decidido Tom, y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. No nos volverás a ver, ni a mí, ni a la niña, yo personalmente me encargaré de ello.

Voldemort abrió la boca para reclamarle algo, pero de pronto… ¡PLIN! Al lado de Jane, se apareció un hombre de unos 21 ó 22 años, moreno, alto, con un MUY buen cuerpo (cabe recalcarlo) con el cabello castaño oscuro y largo y sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico e irradiaban paz y calidez. Vió la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre Voldemort para asesinarlo, dijo con voz molesta.

-¿Lista Jane?

-Por supuesto -trató de soltarse de Voldemort, pero este no lo permitió, miraba al joven con una mirada cargada de odio y de rencor y Jane lo notó y le dijo en un susurro sólo audible para él- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle algo! -luego, en tono normal añadió- ¡Suéltame Tom! –Voldemort volvió a clavar su mirada en ella

-Las encontraré Jane –dijo en un susurro, para que el tercero no lo oyera- Te aseguro que lo haré… tarde o temprano lo haré… ya verás…

-No lo creas -respondió ella de la misma manera, l tercero los miraba con una mezcla de odio, asco e impaciencia- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras a mí… pero a mi hija no la tocarás… ¡Ya acéptalo!

-Eso lo veremos Jane -le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Nos vamos Jane? -los interrumpió más que harto el joven.

-¡Claro!

De un jalón Jane se soltó de Voldemort y caminó, con las maletas, y paso decidido, hacia su "salvador", al llegar junto a él. Se abrazaron como hacia años que no lo hacían. Él tomó ambas maletas y tras dirigirle una mirada de odio a Voldemort, desapareció con un ligero ¡Plin! Jane se giró para observar por última vez al hombre que una vez amó.

-¿Ya es definitivo?

-Así es… ¡Adiós Tom!

Él se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, con su mano izquierda tomó su barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando… Aunque, sin que Jane lo notara, Voldemort se llevó la mano derecha hasta su espalda y tomó disimuladamente su varita y…

_**Fin flash back**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí les dejé dos capítulos más… Espero mas reviews…

Les estoy infinitamente agradecida, por sus palabras de aliento, la verdad es que no sabía si este fic iba a ser del agrado del público… pero creo que si lo fue ¿o no?


	5. Conociendola mejor I Parte

Antes de empezar este capítulo quiero agradecerles a todos los que estás leyendo este fic o están al pendiente de cuando actualizo… Lamento mucho si las he dejado con la intriga debido al tamaño de mis capítulos… pero les aclaro que si los hago más grandes duraré más actualizando… y no me gusta la idea… Pero si eso quieren puedo hacerlos más grandes apartir del sexto… o el séptimo

Les comento que tuve que hacer una corrección en el primer capítulo… Véanlo nuevamente para que entiendan mejo lo que va a pasar en éste capítulo y en el que continúa Además quiero hacerles una aclaración…

Jane Black, la mamá de Hermione, NO ESTÁ MUERTA… ¿Por qué lo pensaron? … Si estuviera muerta el trama de mi fic se hubiera muerto después de que escribí el noveno capítulo a mano… Que quede claro que esto será lo ÚNICO que les digo acerca de ella… Nimue, gracias por haberme hecho ver que no había dejado eso en claro… ahora todas lo saben.

POR FAVOR dejen reviews de lo que sea… felicitaciones… madreadas… lo que sea… bueno ya los dejo con el quinto capítulo…

Besos; Adriana (",)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo 5. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Voldemort estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo interrumpió…

-Disculpe mi señor…

Desvió su mirada de Hermione hacia dos encapuchados que recién se habían colocado detrás suyo, cuando se hubo dado media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ello, ambos se arrodillaron y clavaron su vista en el puso.

-¿Qué sucede Avery? -preguntó Voldemort con voz fría, un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Nos mandó usted a llamar con Lucius, señor? -contestó el hombre llamado Avery, con voz temblorosa.

-Cierto, ya lo había olvidado -dijo más para sí que para los otros dos- Avery, Nott… Se quedarán en esta habitación vigilando que la chica no se trate de escapar -dijo señalando a Hermione, quien aún estaba inconsciente

-¿Quién es ella, mi señor? -preguntó Avery

-Ella… se llama… más bien… le dicen Hermione Granger

-¿Qué hace aquí…? -preguntó Nott confuso al escuchar a su señor nombrar a la "asquerosa sangre sucia" sin más que un leve titubeo.

-Eso no importa -le cortó Voldemort- No dejen que se escape y NO la lastimen… la quiero… la necesito con vida

Avery y Nott asintieron y cerraron la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Voldemort salía por esta dejándolos, con mucha dificultad, con aquel par… Avery se acercó hasta la cama para tratar de averiguar que tenía aquella chica de especial para que su señor la necesitara con vida. La observó detenidamente… su rostro… su cabello… era… era…

-¿Jane? -murmuró atrayendo la atención de Nott quien se acercó hasta él y observó ala chica como se observaría a un pedazo de… (Ustedes saben de que) en media calle- Esto es imposible…

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Nott quien aún no entendía porque Avery hacía tanto espaviento

-Es… es Jane… Jane Black

-No… su nombre es Hermione Granger… -y luego con tono asqueado agregó- un "sangre sucia" más en el montón…

-¡NO! -le cortó Avery- Mírala bien… ¡Es ella! -Nott la observó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez entendió a lo que el otro se refería…

-Es imposible -dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir para cerciorarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban- Es idéntica

-Lo sé…

-Pero… no puede ser ella… es decir… Jane tiene unos ¿qué? ¿37 años?

-Si -afirmó el otro- ¿Entonces…? ¿No será…?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Noc-noc

-¡Adelante! –dijo Voldemort

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un joven de 17 años, moreno, cabello oscuro y ojos castaños oscuros. Cerró a puerta tras él y se encamino hacia Voldemort y al llegar, se arrodilló clavando su mirada en el piso.

-Blaise Zabini –dijo Voldemort con voz fría.

-Así es… ¿Me mandó a llamar mi señor?

-Si, dime… ¿Qué sabes acerca de una tal… Hermione Granger? -Zabini dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No más de lo que debería mi lord

-Toma asiento –Zabini hizo lo que ordenaban y luego continuó.

-Es una Gryffindor, sabelotodo, prefecta, posiblemente premio anual… es la alumna predilecta de la mayoría de los profesores…

-¿La mayoría?

-Si, bueno… como es obvio Snape siempre tuvo favoritismos con los de Slytherin…

-Entiendo… ¿Qué más?

-Es la mejor amiga de Potter y la "comadreja" Weasley, es una "sangre sucia" –voldemort gruñó furioso, pero Zabini simplemente ignoró el gesto- lástima, si fuera una verdadera bruja me daría el derecho de decir que es muy poderosa

-¿Ha tenido… novio? –preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, y a la vez de controlar las ganas de hechizar a aquel crío que osaba a insultar a su hija…

-Si… en cuarto salió con Viktor Krum… un jugador de la liga profesional de quidditch de Bulgaria, al cual conoció durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos por ser campeón de Durmstrang

-¡Nada mal! –exclamó Voldemort, Zabini lo miró extrañado, pero una vez más, ignoró el gesto y continuó…

-Luego estuvo un tal McLaggen, un don nadie de gryffindor, luego la "comadreja" Weasley y actualmente se rumora que es la nueva novia de Potter…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-DESMAIUS!!


	6. Conociéndola mejor II parte

Capítulo 6. Conociéndola mejor II Parte

-¡¡DESMAIUS!!

Un segundo hechizo proveniente de la varita de Hermione, le dio de lleno en el pecho a Nott causando que este cayera de espaldas junto a Avery. Se dirigió a prisa hacia la puerta y comenzó a correr, no sabía donde se encontraba, pero no era prudente ponerse a jugar a los detectives en una situación como aquella. En cuanto se hubiese alejado de los mortífagos vería que hacer, por ahora lo primordial era salir en una pieza de aquel lugar.

Con varita en alto, por aquello que hubiera algún mortífago por allí, llegó hasta unas escaleras e inició su descenso, corrió lo más aprisa que le permitían sus piernas, pero al llegar a la mitad de las escaleras divisó un hombre al final de estas. Dio dos pasos más y reconoció al individuo que tenía de frente.

Lucius Malfoy era, sin dejar lugar a dudas, el ser que Hermione menos deseaba encontrarse durante las vacaciones… de hecho a ninguna persona que llevara el apellido Malfoy con orgullo… y allí se encontraba él, a escasos cinco pasos de distancia. Fue cuestión de de segundos, Hermione apuntaba al hombre a la altura del pecho, igual que con los dos anteriores. Él al ver la reacción de la chica sacó su varita, y sin ninguna intención de herirla y con una sonrisa en el rostro, la invitó a que realizara el primer movimiento. Algo extrañada por la expresión de Malfoy, Hermione atacó

-¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Protego! -Malfoy se salvó por escasos micro segundos- Vaya, vaya… Nada mal mi lady… rápida, ágil, inteligente y poderosa… lo único, si me permite decírselo -dijo mirándola con una mueca en el rostro que sacaba de quicio a Hermione, de hecho a cualquiera lo sacaría de quicio- lo único que le hace falta es la decisión de buscar poder… por el resto, creo que el señor tenebroso estará orgulloso

-¡Cállese Malfoy! -exclamo Hermione realmente furiosa- ¿Qué es este lugar? -Malfoy rió- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenida -dijo una voz fría tras ellos, ambos se giraron para observar a quien había hablado- a la Mansión Malfoy, o como Lucius insiste en llamarla, la "Malfoy Mainor"

Frente a ellos había dos personas. A uno de ellos Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente, era Blaise Zabini, y el otro… era alto, delgado, llevaba una capucha negra que dejaba ver su aterrador rostro de serpiente, de tez blanca y demacrada… y, unos ojos rojos con rendijas por pupilas que miraban atentamente a Hermione… lord Voldemort había aparecido, junto a Zabini, en medio del vestíbulo y apuntaba con su varita a la muchacha, aunque sin dar muestras de querer atacar, que se había quedado petrificada.

De pronto su mirada se conectó con la Hermione, no supieron cuanto tiempo duró aquello… la conexión se perdió solamente cuando ella parpadeó. La chica se sentía incómoda, las miradas de los tres estaban puestas sobre ella, se volteó nuevamente hacia Lucius Malfoy y tomándolo por sorpresa…

-¡Desmaius!

Al no esperarse aquel ataque, Malfoy voló por los aires y fue a caer, inconsciente, frente a la entrada. Sin voltear a ver los otros dos, y sin importarle la reacción de Voldemort hacia ella, Hermione brincó los últimos peldaños y corrió hacia la puerta. Estaba apunto de abrirlas cuando por fin voldemort reaccionó y apuntando hacia las puertas, desde sus espaldas gritó…

-¡¡Fermaportus!! -Hermione se volvió ¿Por qué no la atacó a ella? ¿Sería cierto que ella…? ¿Qué ella…? No podía ser cierto- Zabini -dijo Voldemort con voz fría- Tráeme Avery y a Nott.

Zabini asintió y con una reverencia prendió camino hacia la parte superior de la casa, aunque no sin antes dirigir le una mirada de repugnancia a Hermione. Cuando se hubo perdido de vista, la expresión en la cara de Voldemort cambió un POCO, pasó de ser fría a dar muestras de ¿felicidad? Aunque aquello no era como que pasara de ser el hermano gemelo de Freddy Krugger a ser un osito cariñosito pero viniendo de él, ya era mucho pedir…

-¡Déjame ir Voldemort! –exigió Hermione furiosa.

-No -dijo él algo divertido y con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el estado en qu se encontraba la chica- si quieres marcharte deberás hacerlo sobre mi cadáver, y créeme, no tengo intenciones de morir, aun tengo cosas que hacer en este mundo.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-¿De ti…? Nada… -al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione preguntó con gran confianza por la futura respuesta que le daría la chica- Dime algo… ¿Quiénes son tus padres? -Hermione calló por un instante, pero luego, con una expresión de autosuficiencia, que a Voldemort no le gustó para nada, dijo

-Kathe y Matthew Granger…

Voldemort rió de una manera tan espantosa que le erizaría los pelitos de la nuca a cualquiera. Cuando hubo terminado la miró fijamente pero ella, sin mucha dificultad, le bloqueó sus pensamientos y le sostuvo la mirada. Voldemort sonrió y algo en sus ojos reflejaba que se sentía orgulloso.

-Ahora que sabes el nombre de mis padres -dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente- ¿Me va a deja marcharme?

-No -dijo cortante

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que quiere?

-Quiero que seas honesta… tu y yo sabemos que ellos no son tus padres…

-No se a que se refiere; ellos me cuidaron, me criaron y darían su vida por mí, como lo haría un verdadero padre… aunque no sean mis padres biológico, a mi no me importa, no conozco a alguien que pueda ocupar su lugar

Voldemort continuó mirándola fijamente, esa chica le estaba dando golpes bajo y eso no se lo permitiría. Trató, con más fuerza, entrar en sus pensamientos, pero no pudo… ella había creado una barrera que, aunque invisible, no le permitía el acceso, esto lo hizo sentir irremediablemente orgulloso, su "hija" era mucho más poderosas que cualquiera de sus inútiles mortífagos… y sólo tenía 17 años…

-¿Qué quieres de mí Voldemort? Y dime la verdad…

-De acuerdo -Hermione lo observó desconfiada ¿qué se traía entre manos? Intentó averiguarlo, cuando lo vió sonreír- Pero me parecería más justo si dejarás de intentar utilizar la Legeremancia conmigo -Hermione, sin ninguna razón en particular, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Voldemort con una ¿sonrisa? continuó- Ahora, para decirte que quiero d ti, primero deberás contestarme con honestidad la pregunta que te hice hace alguno minutos… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Ya le dije que…

-Los biológicos -la cortó él.

-De acuerdo, lo diré… El nombre de mi madre es Jane Black… -Voldemort la observaba esperando a que hablara de él, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ella añadió- y mi padre, mi padre desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo… su nombre era Tom Ryddle…

Chicas, esta vez es en serio, arreglé el 1 cap… porfa checálo


	7. Mi lady estoy a sus ordenes

Capítulo 7. Mi lady

-De acuerdo, lo diré… El nombre de mi madre es Jane Black… -Voldemort la observaba esperando a que hablara de él, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ella añadió- y mi padre, mi padre desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo… su nombre era Tom Ryddle…

-¡Eso no es cierto, Jane!

-¿De cuándo acá nos tuteamos? -preguntó Hermione sarcástica.

-¡Eso no importa!

-¡Claro que sí! Usted no es nada mío para que…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no soy nada tuyo? Soy tu padre Jane. ¡Quieras o no, así es!

-¿Padre? ¡Ja! Si, ya voy -dijo sarcástica- usted… no sabe nada mío.

-¿Ah no? -dijo él con tono retador- ¿crees que no me preocupé durante todo este tiempo en encontrarte? ¿Qué ahora que te encontré no averigüé nada de ti? ¿Qué no me importas?

-No -contestó Hermione firme.

-Te lo probaré… probaré que realmente me importas… veamos…. Te hicieron creer que te llamabas Hermione Jane Granger pero tu verdadero nombre es Hermione Jane Ryddle-Black y tienes 17, casi 18, años. Fuiste criada por Matthew y Kathe granger, unos muggles de la alta sociedad, aún así tus padres verdaderos somos M. Jane Back y yo, lord Voldemort.

-No, dejaste de serlo en el momento que cambiaste tu nombre. Mi padre fue, es y será por siempre Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! -estalló Voldemort, esa chica realmente lo estaba sacando de quicio- YO soy tu padre

-¡Ja! -soltó Hermione- Esta bien, lo acepto, tienes razón, tu eres mi padre de sangre, pero… ¿A quien le importa? No estuvo presente ni una sola vez a lo largo de mis 17 años… ¿A quien intentas engañar? ¿Qué pretendes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Vamos hombre! Es decir… durante todos estos años me hicieron creer que era una sangre-sucia, y ahora… me "secuestran" por así decirlo, y me traen a la casa de los Malfoy…

-La mansión Malfoy -la corrigió Voldemort

-Da igual… y… descubro que no soy quien creí que era… que tú -dijo asqueada- eres mi… mi…

-¿Tu padre? -la ayudó

-Si.

-Tranquilízate…

-¿Qué me tranquilice? -estallo fuera de sí- ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-Yo sólo pensé que…

-No… no pensaste… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué caería en tus brazos así -chasqueó los dedos- de fácil? Pues no… permíteme decirte una cosa… no sé que concepto tendrás de mi pero debes saber que no soy esa clase de persona.

-Hija...

-¿Hija? ¿De feria tiene el descaro de llamarme hija? Entérate de algo "Voldi" -dijo con sorna- no es fácil para mí… más bien… para nadie escucharle llamarme así, es decir, recién me enteró que mi madre se llamaba M. Jane Black… -de pronto puso cuidado a lo que decía- ¿Black? ¿De que me suena? ¿Black? ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! -por fin lo entendió y gritó- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¿No pensabas decirme que tengo familia? Aunque talvez Sirius no sepa que…

-Desengáñate Jane -dijo Voldemort- Black lo sabe muy bien… ¿Por qué crees que se ha encargado los último… tres años… en cuidarte tan bien? Él y el licántropo lo sabían… ellos le ayudaron a tu madre a deshacerte de ti… esa maldita se deshizo de ti como de la basura…

-¡CÁLLATE! -bramó Hermione- No tienes derecho alguno a decir eso de tu esposa…

-EX-esposa -la corrigió Voldemort

-Como sea… ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

-Bueno, la cuestión es que Black, el licántropo y el "gran" Albus Brian Wilfric Percival Dumbledore, o como sea que se llame el viejo ese, saben quien eres, serían estúpidos si no se dieran cuenta…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Eres la viva imagen, lo único que las diferencia es el cabello y los ojos. Jane era exactamente igual a ti a los 17 años… hermosa, lista, rápida, inteligente, y sobre todo… poderosa.

-¿A qué se refieres?

-No cualquiera deja inconsciente a Lucius Malfoy con tanta facilidad y vi…

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Quero decir que a que se refiere cuando dice que lo único que nos diferencia es el cabello y los ojos?

-Pues a eso precisamente… tu madre, Jane, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos grises… tu en cambio tienes el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color miel, igual a mí…

-¿Grises? -dijo Hermione en un ligero murmullos- ¿Mi madre tenía los ojos grises?

-Si…

-¿Cómo los de Malfoy?

-Si, iguales a los de Narcisa, Draco y Lucius.

Sin saber la razón, Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Aquél día había sido, sin duda alguna, el peor de muchos otros… se había enterado de muchas cosas y aún no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Lentamente se recostó en la pared y se dejó caer, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho y se abrazó a si misma, ahora más que en algún otro momento lo necesitada.

Voldemort miró a escena incómodo, nunca en su vida había pensado que su hija fuera tan distinta él. Al verla recordó, más que nunca, a Jane… SU Jane… como se parecían, pero al ver a Hermione en esa posición le recordó ese día… el día en que se marchó… la manera en que quiso acercársele… abrazarla… pero no pudo, no, él no ERA así. Pero ahora tenía a su hija frente a él, llorando quien sabe porque "putas" tenía que hacer algo, dio un paso hacia el frente…

-Si se me acerca más no respondo.

-Jane, déjame explicarte…

-¿Qué me va a explicar? -explotó la chica- ¿Por qué mi madre me dejó en casa de los Granger? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Lo que quieras…

-Si claro… Sea más serio. Usted no es de esa clase de persona…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie realmente me conoce, ni siquiera tu madre. –Hermione lo volvió a ver algo sorprendida. Voldemort aprovechó la situación para hacerla entrar en razón o "suplicar", haría lo que fuese necesario…- Por favor Jane, dame una oportunidad…

-¿Para qué? –Voldemort se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, pero no tardó en reponerse y contestar…

-Para demostrarte quien soy en realidad… que me importas… -Voldemort dio otro paso hacia ella…

-Por favor –dijo de ella manera suplicante- no se me acerque más… regresó hace dos o tres años, mas o menos, y hasta ahora se molesta en encontrarme y… ¿Espera que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos?

-Jane… por eso mismo te pido una oportunidad… quiero que me conozcas… quiero compensarte el tiempo que hemos perdido… desperdiciado… -nuevamente lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de la chica- Piénsalo… Jane, por favor, tan sólo piénsalo.

La vista de ambos se dirigió hacia las escaleras donde tres pares de ojos miraban la escena incómodos, pues nunca en sus vidas habían visto a Voldemort tratar de aquella manera a alguien… bueno, a Jane Black sí… pero eso algo total y rotundamente distinto…

-Acérquense –dijo Voldemort gélidamente, mientras volteaba su mirada hacia Hermione.

Los tres hicieron lo que les decían sin siquiera chistar, aún no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo, porque Voldemort miraba a aquella chica como si fuera un igual… Hermione se puso de pie y sin decir nada se acercó hasta donde estaba inconsciente Lucius Malfoy. Los tres, que ya se encontraban junto a Voldemort, la miraban sin comprender lo que haría o porque su señor no la detenía. Al llegar junto a rubio se puso de cuclillas y alzó la varita…

-¡ENERVATE! -Malfoy volvió en si y lo primero que observó fue a la joven que estaba arrodillada junto a él con la varita en alto. Hermione simplemente se puso de pie y tendiéndole una mano al rubio le dijo- Siento mucho lo sucedido antes…

-No se preocupe mi lady –dijo observándola fijamente, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica dijo- Soy Lucius Malfoy, y estoy para lo que necesite.

En lugar de ponerse de pie, se arrodillo frente a ella y poco a poco fue acercando la mano de la chica hasta tocar sus labios. Al tener contacto, un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Hermione, pero aún así, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada.

Zabini miró a Lucius completamente confundido ¿Por qué le decía mi lady a la sangre-sucia? ¿Por qué le besaba la mano? ¿Por qué se presentó le y dijo "estoy para lo que necesite"? ¿Por qué Voldemort se interesaba en ella?

-No creo –dijo Hermione apartando, por fin, la vista de Lucius- que haga falta que se presente, señor Malfoy…

-Dígame Lucius…

-Lu… señor Malfoy, yo lo conozco DEMASIADO bien, me atrevería a decir, a usted y a su hijo.

-Jane –la llamó Voldemort

Voldi, como lo llamó Hermione, no comprendió el significado de lo que esta le dijo a Lucius, cosa que posiblemente fuera una suerte, sino Lucius ya estaría a 599999 millones de años luz de distancia de aquel lugar.

Hermione se giró y se encontró con Zabini y los dos tipejos que estaban en su habitación cuando ella despertó. Dejándose llevar por sus pies, se acercó hasta donde estaba Voldemort, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente, con Lucius Malfoy a su derecha…

-Ellos son Blaise Zabini .dijo señalando al joven, que ante la mirada chispeante que le dirigía su padrino Lucius le hizo una reverencia- John Avery y Francis nott –estos imitando a Zabini le hicieron una reverencia a la chica, sin dejar de mirarla. Voldemort volvió a hablar, pero ahora señalando a Hermione y sin quitarle la vista de encima- ELLA es Hermione Jane…

-Gra… Ryddle –lo interrumpió Hermione. Voldemort le obsequio una FUGAZ sonrisa y él añadió:

-Se acordarán de la búsqueda a la que dimos inicio hace poco más de dos años –los tres asintieron y él continuó- pues bien… parece que Jane no la escondió tan bien como pretendía… YA la hemos encontrado… la hemos hallado y muy pronto la comunidad mágica lo sabrá… he encontrado a mi heredera… sangre de mi sangre… mi hija… Jane.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Blaise sintió que aquel era su fin… recordó TODO lo que Draco había convencido a Pansy que le hiciera a aquella chica. Sus ojos irradiaban pánico… terror… espanto… ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer ELLA para vengarse de todo lo que le habían hecho los de Slytherin y los hijos de mortífagos? ¿Y a él? ¿Y a Pansy? ¿Y… a DRACO?

-Escúchenme muy bien los cuatro… -dijo Voldemort pasando la vista por John, Francis, Blaise y Lucius, luego, posó la vista nuevamente en Hermione y añadió- De ahora en adelante, tratarán a Jane con el respeto que se merece por ser a hija de lord Voldemort… quien la lastime o la haga sufrir… MORIRÁ.


	8. La visita de Pansy Parkinson

-Escúchenme muy bien los cuatro… -dijo Voldemort pasando la vista por John, Francis, Blaise y Lucius, luego, posó la vista nuevamente en Hermione y añadió- De ahora en adelante, tratarán a Jane con el respeto que se merece por ser a hija de lord Voldemort… quien la lastime o la haga sufrir… MORIRÁ.

_**Capítulo 8. La "visita" de Pansy Parkinson**_

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que Hermione había puesto un pie en la Mansión Malfoy y apostaba que se podía acostumbrar a aquella vida sin ninguna dificultad, tenía dos elfos domésticos para su uso personal, Lucius Malfoy le hacía una reverencia a cada dos por tres, Narcisa Malfoy (N.A: O Black, como quieran decirle) la trataba como la hija que nunca había tenido. Hasta el momento había conocido alrededor de quince mortífagos, los cuales esperaban que diera un paso para besar el piso que segundos antes había pisado. Lo único que no soportaba era que después de conocer a la mayoría de los mortífagos, siempre debía ir a lavarse las manos, la dejaban toda babeada.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy, para ser más explícitos, en la habitación que solía ser de DRACO MALFOY!! Eran las 2:40 a.m. en toda la noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño. A pesar de todo Hermione se sorprendió, los primeros días, al no encontrarse con Draco Malfoy rondando en algún lugar de la casa.

Creyó que seguramente no se atrevería a pisar aquella casa después de fallar en el intento de asesinar a Albus dumbledore y huir junto a su padrino, Severus Snape… después de todo, Snape tampoco pudo asesinar a Dumbledore, tan sólo lo hirió profundamente y huyó de los mortífagos y de la orden junto a Draco. Pensando en ellos… ¿Se atreverían a volver a Hogwarts después de eso?

¿Cómo reaccionarían al verla, durante el regreso a clases, rodeada y respetada por los ilusos de Slytherin? Ja! Se moría por ver la cara de Snape en clases de Pociones… ójala volviesen… ese sería un espectáculo digno de ver… hermione estaba segura que no podría ver sus rostros cuando tuvieran que dirigirse a ella… seguramente les soltaría la carcajada en el rostro.

Pensando en eso noto que se estaba tomando el tema a la ligera… daba por un hecho que en realidad era la hija de lord Voldemort… ¿Quién sabría la realidad?

-Piensa Hermione -se dijo a si misma en voz baja- ¿A quien le habrá contado mi madre que era la hija de voldemort, antes de dejarme con los Grangers? ¿A Narcisa Malfoy? ¿A Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿A Sirius? ¡Claro! Pero no puedo preguntarle a él… ¡Piensa Hermione! ¡Ya sé! ¡Albus Dumbledore!

Al poco rato ya Hermione se encontraba sentada con un rollo de pergaminos, tintero y plumas frente a ella… ¿Cómo comenzaría la carta? Tomó la primera hoja y tras ciertos instantes de titubeo escribió…

"_**Querido profesor Dumbledore:"**_

Lo leyó… le sonó tonto…

-¿Querido? -se dijo a sí misma- Hermione… ¡Por Merlín! Es tu director… ¿Cómo le vas a decir querido?

Inmediatamente lo tachó… le sucedió lo mismo tantas veces que creía que pronto su dormitorio… bueno el dormitorio de Draco… estaría inundado en papeles… Cuando por fin hubo terminado leyó lo que había escrito… era algo así…

_**Profesor dumbledore:**_

_**Lamento mucho molestarlo, pero me temo que estas vacaciones no podré acompañarlos en Grimmauld Place como lo teníamos previsto. Honestamente esa no es la razón primordial por la que le escribo…**_

**_Verá… no sé como decirle esto ya que es muy difícil para mí. Me temo que los Granger no son mis verdaderos padres. Según lo que me comentaron, mi padre es Tom Ryddle… yo me preguntaba si usted sabría algo al respecto._**

_**Ahora… No podré acompañarlos dado que no me encuentro en la casa de los Granger… después de que se me confesara que ellos no son mis padres me desmayé y al despertar me encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy… traté de hui pero… me fue imposible. Ya llevo alrededor de semana y media "viviendo" en esta casa.**_

_**Han sucedido muchas cosas… yo, aunque me encuentro en perfecto estado… no logro hacerme una idea de lo que me está sucediendo… los mortífagos que he conocido hasta el momento, me tratan como si fuera una reina…**_

**_Por aquello de las dudas… no tengo la marca tenebrosa en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, aunque tampoco han dado muestras de querer que la tenga… creo que ya saben que respuesta sería un firme NO!_**

_**Le suplico que por favor no permita que ni Ginny, ni Ronald, ni Harry se enteren de esto… desearía hacerlo personalmente cuando crea que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo.**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**PD. ¿Sabe usted si Sirius Black es mi tío? Se que mi madre era Jane Black, pero… me temo que no se anda más de su lado de la familia, y pensé que talvez Sirius fuera familiar mío debido a la semejanza de los apellidos.**_

-¿Necesitas lechuza Granger? -pregunto con sorna una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Los rayos de luz del amanecer se colaban a través de la ventana… eran ya las 6:30 a.m. Hermione se volteó para averiguar quien e hablaba y al hacerlo comprendió porque la llamaban por el que fue su apellido por 17 años… no se sorprendía de verla en allí, la verdad le parecía extraña no haberla visto mucho antes. Le sonrió sarcásticamente esperando algún insulto por parte de la recién llegada… tan sólo una excusa para abofetearla.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón sangre-sucia? ¿O es que por primera vez en la vida la sabelotodo no sabe que contestar?

-Yo que tú hablaría con respeto…. No vaya a ser que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho.

-¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír sangre-sucia…!

Sin poder resistirse por más tiempo Hermione se dejó llevar por la situación, sabiendo que en luego se lamentaría… Sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la chica...

-Te lo advierto una sola vez Parkinson… Cállate o pagarás las consecuencias… -la aludida sacó la varita mientras respondía…

-Creo que me atendré a las consecuencias Granger… nunca me ha gustado seguir órdenes…

-Tú lo has querido… ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego! -exclamó Pansy- O vamos Granger… ¿No sabes alguna maldición imperdonable? OH… se me olvidaba… la chica perfecta JAMÁS lanzaría una maldición imperdonable… lástima hubiera sido un verdadero reto -dicho esto estalló en carcajadas, cuando terminó añadió- Vamos a ver que tal te defiendes Granger… ¡CRUCIO!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su despacho analizando su papel en el plan que había creado lord Voldemort junto a Blaise Zabini cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del piso superior…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De pronto sintieron como si la marca tenebrosa los estuviese convocando… se miraron y…

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

¡PLIN! Lucius Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se aparecieron en medio de la habitación justo cuando Pansy Parkinson se desternillaba de la risa al ver a Hermione doblándose del dolor en el piso… la chica gritaba como si le estuviesen sacando las entrañas…

-¡Finite Incantatem! -dijo Lucius Malfoy apuntando a Hermione con su varita- Mi señora… le pido mil disculpas… -dijo arrodillándose- me temo que Pansy no ha sido notificada de la "situación"…

Blaise se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione en el piso, blanca como la cera… temblando de pies a cabeza… le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie… Hermione lo miró fijamente y notó que el chico estaba realmente preocupado por su estado… le tomo la mano obsequiándole una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento… dado que no se podía mantener en pie cuando estuvo de pie se apoyo en él y observó a Lucius Malfoy, quien miraba la escena atónico y aún arrodillado.

-Ponte de pie -Lucius hizo lo que le ordenaban- Y espero que le comuniquen a Parkinson de la "situación", como insistes en llamarla, antes de que vuelva a cometer algún error como estos… de momento no comentaré nada…

-Mil gracias mi lady -dijo Lucius observándola fijamente- Mil gracias

-Si, si, como sea… -observando a Blaise preguntó- ¿Blaise, me puedes ayudar?

-Claro mi señora -contestó el aludido- ¿Qué necesita?

-Por el momento necesito ir al comedor… me muero de hambre… ¿vamos?

-En seguida…

-Eres una tonta Pansy –dijo Lucius en cuanto Hermione y Blaise se hubieron perdido de vista- por algo te dije que fueras a mi despacho antes de hacer algo imprudente… sabía que meterías las patas… te salvarás si no dice nada…

-Disculpa Lucius… pero entiendo… ¿de qué me hablas?

-De Jane…

-¿Jane?

-Hermione…

-Ah… de Granger

-¡Merlín Pansy! Cállate y escucha ¿de acuerdo? No la vuelvas a llamar Granger… debes tratarla con respeto…

-¿Respeto a la sangre-sucia? Pero Lucius…

-No es ninguna sangre-sucia Pansy… es mucho más pura que tu y que toda la descendencia Malfoy y Parkinson juntas ¿entiendes?

-Pues… la verdad es que no…

-Te lo diré de una vez… Ella no se llama realmente Hermione Granger… como todos creímos durante todos estos años… se llama Hermione Jane RYDDLE…

-¿Ryddle? ¿Ryddle… como…?

-Como Tom Ryddle

-Eso significa que es…

-Que es la HIJA del señor tenebroso…

-¡¡MERLÍN!!


	9. ¿Jane Black?

**_Capítulo 9. ¿Jane Black?_**

_-Te lo diré de una vez… Ella no se llama realmente Hermione Granger… como todos creímos durante todos estos años… se llama Hermione Jane RYDDLE…_

_-¿Ryddle? ¿Ryddle… como…?_

_-Como Tom Ryddle_

_-Eso significa que es…_

_-Que es la HIJA del señor tenebroso…_

_-¡¡MERLÍN!!_

-Así, es Pansy… te aconsejo que comiences a bajar todos los santos que conozcas, porque de esta si que no te salvas…

-Yo… Lucius yo…

-¿Tu que Pansy?

-Yo… yo no sabía…

-No… -dijo con sarcasmo- Eso es obvio… por algo te ordene que apenas llegaras fueras a mi despacho…

-Sabes que no me gusta seguir órdenes…

-Me vale un maldito colmino… ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo a hacerlo… si pretendes estar al servicio del señor tenebroso tendrás que hacerlo… -por un instante permanecieron en silencio… Lucius estaba realmente furioso…- ¿Qué rayos hacías en su habitación?

-Yo… bus… ¿su habitación? Pero si…

-Allí permanecerá ella durante todas estas vacaciones… o mejor dicho… mientras que el Señor Tenebroso me crea digno de confianza como para que la proteja el tiempo que sea necesario… Ahora no me cambies de tema… ¿Qué rayos hacías en esa habitación?

-Yo… yo…

-Tu qué Pansy –dijo Lucius perdiendo ya la paciencia

-Yo… buscaba a Draco… no he tenido noticias de él y estoy realmente preocupada…

-Pansy… sabes muy bien que él no está en casa… no se atreverá a poner un pie en esta casa mientras yo siga con vida…

-Pero…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione y Blaise caminaban hacia el comedor de la Mansión Malfoy… no hablaban de absolutamente nada durante el recorrido, de vez en cuando la chica le dirigía una que otra mirada de agradecimiento junto a una bella sonrisa a la que el chico respondía algo confundido por la manera en que el gesto lo hacía sentir. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino.

Allí se encontraban dos mujeres sentadas hablando en susurros. Una de ellas, de piel pálida, cara afilada, de pelo rubio, alta y delgada; y como Harry pensó en el campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, habría parecido guapa de no haber sido por el gesto de asco en su cara, que daba la impresión de que justo debajo de sus narices tenía algo que olía a demonios; era Narcisa Malfoy.

Al ver el estado en que Hermione estaba, Narcisa se acercó realmente preocupada… la quería demasiado… después de todo… era parte de su familia… y en ella veía la hija que nunca tuvo… y en gran parte remplazaba a Draco… aunque no era lo mismo…

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó ayudándola a tomar asiento junto a la morena. Hermione y Blaise intercambiaron unas miradas de complicidad por un momento y Hermione contestó…

-He tenido un pequeño accidente cuando venía hacia acá…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un joven de 17 años, moreno, cabello oscuro y ojos castaños oscuros. Cerró a puerta tras él y se encamino hacia Voldemort y al llegar, se arrodilló clavando su mirada en el piso. Voldemort lo miró con curiosidad, hacia un buen tiempo que no lo miraba… desde que tenía 12 años y en una de las reuniones de los mortífagos, este se escapo de su padre y le había comentado (a Voldemort) que su mayor anhelo era llegar a convertirse en un mortífago… y allí estaba… de rodillas, ansioso por cumplir con lo que él le ordenase… un muy fiel vasallo. Ójala y se mantuviese así

-Mi señor… -dijo el recién llegado

-Ponte de pie, Antoine… -dijo voldemort gélidamente, el chico hizo lo que le ordenaban- ¿Estás listo para estar a mis servicios? –el chico se emocionó pero disimuló y con voz fría y llena de indiferencia mezclada con orgullo respondió

-Jamás estaré más preparado mi señor…

-Me alegra escucharlo… estira tu brazo Antoine… -el chico hizo lo que le ordenaban- Morsmordre… -el chico gritó… Cuando el dolor se hubo calmado un poco Voldemort añadió- Ahora ponme atención, formarás parte de una misión muy especial… Mi hija se llama Hermione Jane Ryddle y se encuentra en esta casa… ahora, tu deberás…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ponme mucha atención Pansy –le dijo Lucius tratando de controlar su enojo…- No sé que harás… pero tienes que conseguir controlar tu genio cada vez que veas a Jane… no puedes ir por la casa insultándola… tienes que ganarte su confianza para que no le diga al Señor Tenebroso nada sobre la estupidez que cometiste…

-Claro… -dijo con la cabeza baja

-Si me entero de que la insultas… molestas…

-No soy tan estúpida Lucius…

-Eso no es lo que has demostrado hoy al desobedecerme…

-Si, si ya entendí…

-No me vengas jugando de matona Pansy, recuerda que soy tu padrino y puedo darte una lección -Pansy lo observo con reproche por algunos momentos y luego él añadió- Si me entero de que le andas buscándole el fin de la locura a Merlín... (N.a/es como decir "buscarle las cuatro patas al gato"), te aseguró que yo mismo haré que lo lamentes…

-Pero…

-Pero nada Pansy… Te aconsejo que no hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.

-Ella me dijo eso…

-¿Quién es ella?

-Granger…

-¡PANSY HEISTHER PARKINSON! –saltó Lucius fuera de si

-¿Qué? –dijo ella que aún no entendía porque la necesidad de llamarla por su nombre completo.

-Con un coño Pansy que no le digas así…

-¿Así como? –pregunto ella, puesto que no se había percatado de lo que había dicho.

-Granger…

-Pero si yo no…

-Claro que si… ya estoy harto… me voy –se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de marcharse, de espaldas a Pansy, le dijo- Mas te vale que arregles lo que hiciste en tu momento de estupidez, o lo pagarás claro…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Qué clase de accidente? –la cuestionó nuevamente.

-Eh… -¿y ahora que diría? No pensaba contar lo de Pansy porque así la tendría bajo amenaza… y luego la haría sufrir un poco vengándose por todo lo que le había hecho a lo largo de seis años… ñaca ñaca…- este… Venía de camino, y me… de pronto me maree (marié, es que la computadora lo corrige)… y… me caí... y Blaise… Blaise…

-Yo… -la ayudó el chico- la encontré apoyada de espaladas en la pared y la he traído acá para que coma algo ya que no ha desayunado…

-Exacto… -dijo Hermione sorprendida por la facilidad con la que el chico mentía… sin duda alguna, debía tomar algunas clasecitas con Blaise… ya se lo pediría luego como un favor personal…

-¿No has desayunado? –le interrogó Narcisa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Voldemort a Antoine, el chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto… he esperado toda mi vida para esto…

-Me alegra escuchar eso… ¿quieres conocerla de una vez, o…?

-Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría conocerla de una vez...

-Sígueme…

PLIN!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Este… no… no he desayunado…

-Jane por Merlín… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? DEYNA!!

PLIN!

-¿Llamaba mi señora?

-Si Deyna… la señorita Ryddle desea desayunar… ¿Podrías prepararle algo?

-Encantada… mi lady –le hizo una reverencia a Hermione y con la mirada fija en el suelo añadió- Cualquier cosa que desee no dude en pedírmelo…

-Gracias Deyna… lo tendré presente…

-Amo Blaise…

-Si Deyna… yo también quiero desayunar

Tras escuchar estas palabras, la elfina se dirigió a prepararle algo de comer… Narcisa se sentó frente a Hermione y le indicó a Blaise que tomara asiento junto a ella, el chico así lo hizo. De pronto la mirada de ambos se posó la morena y en Hermione.

Hermione observó a la mujer que estaba junto a ella quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegó entró al comedor con Blaise… Era hermosa, de piel morena, tenía unos labios carnosos, cabello castaño claro y sus ojos de color GRIS… de pronto sus miradas se encontraron y como si estuviese viendo una película, a su mente volvió parte de la conversación que había tenido con su padre el primer día que lo vió…

_**Flash back**_

_-Pues a eso precisamente… tu madre, Jane, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos grises… tu en cambio tienes el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color miel, igual a mí…_

_-¿Grises? -dijo Hermione en un ligero murmullos- ¿Mi madre tenía los ojos grises?_

_-Si…_

_-¿Cómo los de Malfoy?_

_-Si, iguales a los de Narcisa, Draco y Lucius._

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿Jane Black? –preguntó Hermione… la mujer palideció… abrió la boca para contestar, pero de pronto su mirada se posó en la puerta, todos miraron hacia el mismo lugar…

¡Plin! ¡Plin! ¡Plin! Hermione observó el lugar que había estado ocupado por aquella misteriosa mujer, pero se sorprendió al verlo vació. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y encontró allí a…


	10. Entre desmayos

_**Capítulo 10. Entre desmayos**_

-¿Jane Black? -preguntó Hermione… la mujer palideció… abrió la boca para contestar, pero de pronto su mirada se posó en la puerta, todos miraron hacia el mismo lugar…

¡Plin! ¡Plin! ¡Plin! Hermione observó el lugar que había estado ocupado por aquella misteriosa mujer, pero se sorprendió al verlo vació. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y encontró allí a…

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación tratando de atar una carta a la lechuza blanca, que minutos antes le había traído una carta de… (Un momento… ¿Para qué les voy a decir quién le había escrito a mi querida Hermione? NO, mejor dejémoslo en que le había traído una carta de su dueño… ñaca ñaca… bueno, volviendo donde estábamos…) le había traído una carta de SU DUEÑO, y ahora debía llevar una carta con la que la chica no se sentía a gusto, pero era cuestión de momentos para que esto llegase a suceder… Cuando hubo terminado abrió la ventana de su habitación para que el ave se marchara… se quedó algunos segundos viendo el vuelo de aquella hermosa lechuza y el paisaje hasta que…

NOC-NOC

-¡Hermione! -la llamo la voz de Blaise desde el otro lado de la puerta, Hermione sin embargo ni se inmuto… él insistió- ¡Hermione! -nuevamente su llamado pasó olímpicamente ignorado, razón por la cual estalló…- ¡Maldición Hermione! ¡Abre de una vez por todas esta maldita puerta o te juro que la derrumbo acá mismo…! No estoy bromeando Hermione… ¡Ábrela ya!

-¡Vete Blaise! -dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro…- No quie…

Pero sus palabras quedaron calladas pues del otro lado de la puerta se escucho un tumulto que hizo que la chica se pusiera de pie y abriera la puerta para averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo…

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Draco? -dijo la voz de Pansy.

-¿Acaso tengo que darles explicaciones de porque me presento en mi casa? -dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras… ninguno se había percatado de que Hermione observaba la escena atónica…- Vamos chicos… no me hagan reír… ahora háganse a un lado para entrar a mi habitación…

-Me temo que no Draco… -dijo Blaise colocándose frente a la puerta tapando, sin darse cuenta alguna, a Hermione…- ESTA ya no es TU habitación…

-Vamos Zabini, no me hagas reír… Esta es mi casa… y esa es mi habitación… -dijo mientras señalaba la puerta…

-Draco… Blaise tiene razón… esa no es…

-¡Oh cállate Pansy! No estoy de humor como para escucharte hablar… ¡DEYNA!

PLIN!

-Maldición -exclamo la elfina al observar al rubio allí parado…

-¿Qué demonios…? Ah… Olvídenlo… Deyna prepárenme un baño caliente… neces…

-Me temo que no señor Malfoy… -le dijo la elfina mientras en su voz sonaba como si lo estuviese retando- Ya no estoy a sus servicios… ahora, si me permiten… debo continuar alistando el almuerzo…

PLIN!

-¿Es que acaso todos se han vuelto locos? -chilló el rubio en cuanto la elfina se marchó… de pronto su mirada se posó en la puerta de SU habitación- ¿Qué demonios hace la sangre-sucia -en ese momento todos se percataron de la presencia de Hermione- en MI habitación? -al verla Blaise y Pansy se arrodillaron frente a ella. Draco soltó la carcajada- ¿Así que ahora nos debemos dedicar a "adorar" a los de SU "especie"? -dijo con sorna- Yo lo siento chicos… pero paso… no me pienso ensuciar las manos tocando a la sangre…

PUMMMMM!! Draco no tuvo de reaccionar, cuando pudo entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, se llevo, instintivamente, su mano derecha hacia su mejilla, derecha también. Todo aquello sucedió tan rápido que no lograba comprender el porque… Pansy Parkinson, al escuchar como Draco había llamado a "su señora", se puso de pie y ante la mirada de Blaise y de Hermione lo había abofeteado… pero no porque la había insultado… lo había hecho simplemente para que él no cometiera una estupidez al igual que ella… aquella era la única manera que el chico se callaría…

PLIN! De pronto un individuo con el cabello rubio y lacio, y el rostro pálido y anguloso apareció en medio del pasillo, a pesar de tener varios días sin verlo, Draco Malfoy lo reconoció. Sin duda alguna, era Lucius Malfoy… su padre. Lucius se percató de la presencia de su hijo y no se inmuto, fijo su vista en Hermione y al igual que lo habían hecho Pansy y Blaise, se arrodillo frente a Hermione…

-"Mi lady" -dijo el rubio en voz alta para que Draco lo escuchase perfectamente, y comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo o al menos se comportara delante de ella…

-Ponte de pie Lucius… -ahora fue definitivo, si fuera posible, la mandíbula de Draco ya hubiese estado pegando al piso- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Deyna me aviso que Draco -dijo señalando al rubio- osó a poner un pie en MI casa…

-Padre… ¿Por qué rayos te arrodillas ante la…?

-Le ruego disculpe si este… BASTARDO la ha hecho pasar un mal rato mi señora -Draco no pudo reaccionar… su padre lo estaba llamando bastardo…- Le aseguro que yo personalmente me encargaré de que decida hacia quien se muestra su lealtad y primordialmente… su respeto… Ya aprenderá su lección…

-No Lucius… -dijo Hermione con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro

-Pero mi señora…

-Creo que con que se entere lo que sucede acá ya será suficiente tortura para él… así que Lucius, hazme el favor de aclararle el asunto inmediatamente…

-Por supuesto mi señora… -calló como esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero la chica simplemente lo observaba esperando que él hablara- ¿Ya…? ¿En este preciso instante…?

-Obvio… al menos que hallas entendido algo más cuando dije "inmediatamente"

-Bueno… Draco, -dijo mirándolo con odio- de ahora en adelante deberás tratar a Jane con respeto, cumplirás cada una de sus órdenes sin replicar, la defenderás con tu propia vida… ¿Entendido? -Draco abrió la boca, sin duda alguna no había entendido…

-Todo me quedó claro, pero… ¿Quién es Jane? -Hermione estalló en carcajadas… aquel chico no podía ser más "looser" porque ya era un caso serio…- No te burles san…

-Ella es Jane, Draco -dijo Pansy señalando a Hermione.

Lo hizo para así hacerlo callar antes de que cometiese el peor error de su vida, si de algo estaba segura Pansy es que Hermione había sido "generosa" al no decir a Voldemort la "estupidez" que ella había cometido, pero estaba 100 de que Draco no contaría con la misma suerte que ella… era dos casos completamente distintos.

-De acuerdo basta de bromas por un día ¿si?

-No es ninguna broma Draco… -dijo Blaise.

-Explíquense de una maldita vez por todas antes de que me vuelvan loco… -estalló furioso

-Con un coño Draco… -exploto Lucius- no es tan difícil de entender, ella es…

-Yo le diré Lucius -lo interrumpió Hermione quien se moría por ver la cara que pondría Draco ante tal noticia, seguro sería para morirse de risa- Malfoy… se que esto será duro para ti… y por eso quiero ser yo quien te dé la noticia -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- Mi nombre, es Hermione Jane Ryddle… -Draco tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, al entender la información no pudo más que ponerse a reír escandalosamente

-Si, claro -dijo el chico entre risas- Tú llevas el apellido Ryddle y yo soy el mellizo de Harry Potter

-Vaya -dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- serían los primeros mellizos que conocerían en toda vida en donde no son parecidos, normalmente l…

-¡Cállate (PLIN!) asquerosa sangre-sucia! -dijo Draco mas que harto mientras sacaba su varita sin darse cuenta de que la persona menos indicada para escuchar aquella sarta de insultos hacia la chica recién se había aparecido detrás de todos ellos sin que alguno se diera cuenta… claro que Hermione si lo hizo, por lo que en su rostro se ensanchó aún más su sonrisa- Dices una palabra más y te juro por Merlín que no vivirás para contarlo…

-Me temo que el que no vivirá para contarlo si dices una palabra más serás tu joven Malfoy -dijo lentamente una voz fría llena de desprecio hacia aquel rubio… todos se volvieron con la cabeza baja, no hacia falta averiguar quien era… era más que obvio… lord Voldemort estaba furioso ante tales insultos por parte de un mortífago hacia su hija…- Jane ven acá -Hermione se acercó hasta su padre- Abajo hay algunos chicos que quiero presentarte personalmente, pero me temo que debo intercambiar algunas palabras con el "señor" Malfoy, así que… Parkinson…

-Si mi señor… -dijo la chica con la mirada fija en el iluso de Draco Malfoy…

-Lleva a Jane al vestíbulo, allí encontrarás a Antoine Dolohov… quiero se lo presentes, les des algunos minutos para que se conozcan y vayas al comedor… Narcisa tiene algo que decirte y… Zabini, ve con ellas…

-Por supuesto mi señor… -dijo Blaise… Los tres comenzaron su recorrido en silencio, hasta que la voz de Voldemort los hizo detenerse en seco en cuanto le dijo a Blaise…

-Blaise… -añadió Voldemort en un tono que utilizaría cualquier persona para pedir un favor, claro sin hacer la famosa carita de cordero degollado- No la pierdas de vista…

-Por supuesto…

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, llevaba varios días sin probar bocado. Claro que ya había recibido su merecido… el día anterior en el Comedor sorprendió a todos lo que se encontraban allí al desmayarse…

_**Flash back**_

_-¿Qué tanto lees Crabbe? –preguntó Draco_

_Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent y Hermione, estaban "desayunando" cuando una lechuza le había entregado una carta a Crabbe… aquello era raro, el chico NUNCA recibía correspondencia. Blaise simplemente no pudo resistir por más tiempo la tentación… se puso de pie y le arrebató la carta de las manos para leerla en voz alta…_

_**Señor Vincent Crabbe:**_

_**La presente es para comunicarle que usted ha sido elegido como uno de los siete estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para tener la oportunidad de ser uno de los cuatro privilegiados que se irán este años a finalizar sus estudios en el Instituto de Durmstrang o a la academia de Beauxbatons. Le informo que este año deberá presentarse en el vagón de los prefectos para recibir mas instrucciones al respecto.**_

_**Cordialmente**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Subdirectora**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

_-Debe de haber algún error… -dijo el chico mientras le pasaba la carta a Hermione como pidiéndole que verificara si no era una broma- ¿Se imaginan a Crabbe en Durmstrang?_

_-Yo iría sin pensarlo dos veces –opinó Pansy- Es una gran oportunidad para…_

_-Estar con Justine –terminó Draco causando la risa de todos._

_Los chicos siguieron comiendo entre bromas. Hermione sin embargo observaba detenidamente la carta que tenía entre sus manos mientras se preguntaba quien era aquel famoso Justine con el que tanto molestaban a Pansy… pensaba en la mejor manera de sonsacarle la información a Pansy… talvez necesitaría la ayuda de Draco… todo se arregla o con una broma o con una amenaza…_

_De pronto se sintió adolorida, todo alrededor suyo se volvió borroso… lo último que recordaba era escuchar la voz de Pansy preguntándole si se sentía bien… PUM! La chica se desmayó. Draco, demasiado preocupado, se acercó a prisa hasta donde se encontraba la chica inconsciente… Sacó la varita mientras recostaba a la chica en sus brazos…_

_-¡ENERVATE! –al ver que no surgía efecto alguno, sin aparta la vista de Hermione, le dijo a Millicent- "Milly" busca a mi padre… dile que venga… que es urgente…_

_Sin necesidad de que se lo repitiera dos veces la chica salió a toda prisa y volvió luego de algunos minutos con un Lucius Malfoy, más pálido de lo normal, corriendo a toda prisa tras ella…_

_**Fin flash back**_

¿Por qué se desmayó? La respuesta es fácil de deducir, habían sido las peores vacaciones de su vida. Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione y al día siguiente se iniciarían las clases nuevamente y la chica sentía verdaderos nervios por tener que volver a Harry… a sus amigos… a sus compañeros de clase… a Albus Dumbledore… a la profesora McGonagall… a Severus Snape… a TODOS…

Aquellas semanas habían sido sin duda alguna las peores de la vida de la castaña… había conocido a Antoine Dolohov y aún lo seguía viendo… Antoine era un gran chico sin duda alguna, caballeroso, pronto acabaría sus estudios en Durmstrang pero no tenía ni idea de que sería su vida después de eso… Casi todo en él era perfecto, sólo tenía un pequeño defecto… aunque el no tenía la culpa… En fin, Antoine es el hijo de Anthony Dolohov… la peor pesadilla de Hermione…

_**Flash back**_

…_pero el mortífago al que Hermione había dejado mudo dio un repentino latigazo con la varita y un haz de llamas de color morado atravesó el pecho de Hermione. La chica soltó un débil "oh!" por la sorpresa, se le doblaron las rodillas y se derrumbó._

_-¡HERMIONE!_

_**Fin flash back**_

A pesar de todo, Antoine había demostrado ser una gran persona, se había mostrado súper atento con ella… aunque en realidad todos lo hacían por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Voldemort… pero algo en ese chico la hacía sentir increíblemente bien, la hacía olvidar de sus problemas y lo más importante por ahora, la ayudaba a olvidarse del famoso, ahora ex-novio, Harry Potter… así es… La chica había buscado como loca una excusa para terminar su relación con Harry… sin embargo, él le dio la excusa perfecta…

_**Flash back**_

_Los días habían pasado y Hermione había cambiado notablemente. De aquella chica solidaria, cariñosa y MUY comunicativa, sólo quedaba su rastro físico. Su actitud cambió… su mirada también… Ahora mostraba aquella seguridad que solía invadirla únicamente al hablar del P.E.D.D.O. o cosas por el estilo. Además, se notaba un poco fría y alejada de la realidad. Aunque esta nueva faceta de hermione, lograba convencer a casi todo el mundo, Pansy Parkinson estaba segura que por más que Hermione se esforzara jamás lograría dejar totalmente de lado a su "verdadero yo" para convertirse en lo que todo el mundo esperaba de la hija de lord Voldemort._

_No está de más decirle que las chicas se habían sentado un día a aclarar las cosas entre ellas y se habían hecho "amigas", o algo por el estilo. Tanto así que Pansy no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para hacerle una "broma inocente" a la castaña, la cual, no lo pensaba dos veces y planeaba una venganza cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba… ¿En cristiano? Se había hecho amigas y ahora se molestaban continuamente, mas o menos unas dos veces AL DÍA… De todos los mortífagos "amigos" de la familia, Pansy era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarla y la que la hacía entrar en razón… ¿Y el resto? Bueno… lo otros le temían demasiado a "Voldi" como para atreverse a llevarle la contraria a su hija._

_Eran las 8:30 a.m. de 28 de agosto y Hermione y Draco se encontraban desayunando, como dos seres civilizados, en el comedor. De pronto la elfina doméstica, Deyna, se acercó hasta donde estaban y tras hacerle una pequeña reverencia habló…_

_-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita Ryddle?_

_-No Deyna, gracias… -respondió la chica tomando su jugo de calabaza._

_-¿Y a usted, amo Draco? -preguntó ahora la elfina._

_-Tampoco -dijo él gélidamente- Retírate…_

_-Si señor._

_-Mi señora… -comenzó Draco en cuanto la elfina se hubo marchado, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione._

_-Draco… -dijo la chica, quien sin darse cuenta arrastraba las palabras al hablar, después de todo, tanto tiempo con los Malfoy hace que se te peguen algunas de sus "mañas"- Ya hemos hablado de esto…_

_-Lo siento, pero me temo que no se a que refiere…_

_-Draco… ¡Por Merlín! He pasado las vacaciones en TU casa, nos hemos llevado medianamente bien, le hacemos algunas desgracias a Pansy todos los benditos días… ¿y aún no me llamas por mi nombre?_

_-Es que, después de cómo la trate durante seis años, no podría…_

_-Draco, ya olvídalo ¿si? Yo lo he hecho… Pansy y Blaise lo han hecho... todos lo hemos hecho ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo mismo que nosotros?_

_-Es que…_

_-Por favor Draco, no te des tanta lata con el tema… simplemente háblame por mi nombre…_

_-De acuerdo mi… Hermione… -se corrigió rápidamente- aunque suena mejor Jane, ¿puedo…?_

_-Claro, de hecho a mi también me gusta más Jane que Hermione… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?_

_- Nos iremos a las 10 ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_-Claro_

_Dicho esto se puso de pie y se fue a duchar. Irían al Callejón Diagón y no quería parecer ella… no se podía ni imaginar las caras de los allí presente cuando vieran a "Hermione Granger" caminado junto a draco y Lucius Malfoy. Cuando hubo terminado de bañarse, se vistió y entró a su habitación, que por aquellos de las dudas, continuaba siendo las misma que al principio._

_Estaba buscando unas sandalias que luciera bien, acorde a su vestimenta, cuando de pronto un golpe sordo se produjo del otro lado de la venta. Rápidamente giró su cabeza para observar mejor lo que había producido aquel ruido. Cuando pudo apreciar bien que había sido, sintió el alma en el suelo… no podía creerlo… simplemente no quería creerlo… se acercó hasta la ventana, la abrió y deseando con toda sus estar equivocada murmuró:_

_-¿Hedwig? –la lechuza entró y se posó sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que estiraba la pata para que la chica cogiera el pergamino que había traído- ¿Es de él? –la lechuza le mordió el dedo para darle a entender que si era de quien ella creía._

_Retiró el pergamino y la lechuza inmediatamente prendió vuelo nuevamente. Hermione observaba la carta con verdadero pavor, se negaba a abrirlo pero, obviamente, la tentación de saber que le había escrito él en respuesta a su "precipitada" decisión de acabar la relación diciéndole tontamente, que sentía que las cosas entre ellos ya no iban como al principio era mayor que el sentido común que poseía en esos momentos…_

_Mientras iba leyendo se podían apreciar las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas… Harry no le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles. De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Pansy Parkinson cubierta por tinta de colores (por culpa de la que recientemente Draco y Hermione le habían hecho), y al ver a la chica llorando en silencio sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta._

_-¿Estás bien? –de pronto su mirada se posó en la carta que la chica había recibido y lo comprendió todo- ¡Maldito Potter!_

_Pansy se veía notablemente molesta. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que Harry Potter debía temerle más a Pansy Parkinson que al mismo lord Voldemort, pues la chica era capaz de hacerlo puré en cuanto se lo topara…_

_-Pansy… por favor…_

_-¿Por favor que hermione? ¿Qué no descuartice a Potter con mis propias manos…? ¿…o que no le comente nada a Lucius ni a tu padre?_

_-Por favor a todo Pansy_

_-Pero mira como te puso… quien sabe que demonios te escribió, de seguro te…_

_-Pues… este… la verdad_

_-¿Sabes Hermione? Nunca comprenderé por qué lo cubres tanto ¡No es más que un tarado!_

_-Toma –dijo mientras le tendía el pergamino- ¡Léela!_

_**Mi queridísima Hermione:**_

_**Amor, creo que debemos hablar. No sé si cometí algún error o dije algo que te hiciera enfadar, pero debes saber que no fue mi intención. No puedo permitir que tires por la borda esto por lo que tanto hemos luchado… Sabes que te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti…**_

_**Hoy iré junto a los Weasley a comprar todo lo que nos piden para séptimo ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el restaurante que hay junto a la tienda de Madame Malkin a eso de las 10:20? Por favor Hermione… asiste… necesito saber que hice mal… en que me equivoque… ¡Por favor!**_

_**Por siempre tuyo**_

_**Harry**_

_-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Hermione en cuanto Pansy le devolvió el pergamino sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro._

_-No sé que decirte… es tu opinión la que debe importarte… no la mía, ni la de nadie más…_

_-Tienes razón… -se quedaron en silencio._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Eran las 10:15 y Harry Potter se encontraba en el lugar acordado junto a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley._

_-Oye Harry… -dijo el pelirrojo- ¿A qué horas se supone que verías a Hermione?_

_-Dentro de cinco minutos Ron…_

_-Oye… ¿Quién será esa preciosura?_

_Harry giró la cabeza en la dirección que observaba su amigo. Una chica muy bonita acababa de entrar. Era alta, delgada, de tez blanca, con el cabello castaño claro lacio… A penas poner un pie dentro del local, todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para observarla… a Harry le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien…varios microsegundos después, se le unió una comitiva algo "desagradable" para el gusto de la mayoría de los presentes… entre ellos se hallaban Draco y Lucius Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, Theodore Nott y Maison Zabini (N/a: por aquello de las dudas, es el papá de Pansy Parkinson)_

_El grupo se acercó hasta una mesa sumamente grande y cada uno ordeno una cerveza de mantequilla. Harry y Ron se tomaban la suya mientras "espiaban" disimuladamente a la chica. Cinco minutos después, a las 10:20, ella los observó fijamente. Se acercó a susurrarle algo a Pansy haciéndola asentir con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Parkinson se puso de pie y la chica la imitó. Segundos después, todos en la mesa hicieron lo mismo, la chica les dijo algo en un susurro y todos se sentaron. Pansy y ella se mezclaron entre la gente y rápidamente se colocaron frente a Harry y a Ron…_

_-¡Vaya-vaya! -dijo Pansy, con la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia que todos le conocía, mientras tomaba asiento- Mira que casualidad Jane… pero si es mi héroe favorito… Súper Potter y su comadreja ayudante…_

_-¿Qué crees que haces Parkinson? –preguntó Ron visiblemente molesto por el comentario de la pelinegra._

_-Tomo asiento Weasley ¿Por qué…? ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?_

_-Pues si… me contaminas el aire ¿sabes?_

_-Pues que lástima… Deberás aguantarte…_

_-¿Quién es tu acompañante Parkinson? –preguntó Harry observando con desconfianza a la chica que había tomado asiento junto a Pansy parecía que se divertía a lo lindo con la discusión entre esta y Ronald…_

_-¿No la reconoces Potter?_

_-¿Existe alguna razón por la cual debería de conocer a tus "amiguitas" tontas Parkinson?_

_-Si –dijo molesta la chica- ¿Aún preguntas por qué terminé contigo, Potter? –dijo visiblemente ofendida... le había dicho tonta… ¿qué se creía?_

_-¿Hermione?_

_-¡Olvídalo!_

_Se puso de pie e hizo ademán de marcharse al mismo tiempo que Pansy decía "Si que la has fregado Potter"… Había dado algunos pasos, cuando Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, con la clara intensión de no dejarla marchar hasta que hubiesen aclarado algunas cosas… lo que él no se había dado cuenta, es que toda la comitiva con la que había llegado su ex-novia, se había puesto de pie en cuanto él le sujetó la muñeca y en ese instante se acercaban a ellos con miradas asesinas dirigidas a él…_

_-¿Qué te han hecho Herms?_

_-¡Suéltame Potter! –dijo la chica furiosa. Pansy se puso de pie y se comenzó a acercar…_

_-¿Qué te han hecho? Esta no eres tú… -la chica lo miró con odio- Contéstame Herms… ¿Qué te…?_

_-Suéltala Potter –dijo una voz llena de odio tras ellos. Ambos se giraron y encontraron a la "comitiva" encabezada por draco tras ellos, el rubio se acercó un poco más a ellos, y tomando a Hermione del brazo, con delicadeza, dijo al mismo tiempo que fulminaba al oji-verde y la mano con la que sostenía fuertemente a la chica- Creo que Jane no se siente bien estando contigo… ¡Suéltala de una vez por todas!_

_-¿Quién me obligará a hacerlo, Malfoy? –dijo Harry furioso de que un slytherin le estuviese dando ordenes sobre que hacer o no con su novia- ¿Tú y cuanto más?_

_-Utiliza el poco sentido común que tienes Potter –dijo Pansy que se encontraba al otro lado de Hermione- No estarás pensando realmente en hacer una "escenita" aquí ¿o si? Míralo de esta manera… nosotros somos nueve y cada uno con varita en mano… ¿y tu a quién tienes? ¿A la comadreja pobretona? ¡No me hagas reír! Ahora, suéltala si quieres seguir con vida "Potty"_

_**Fin flash back**_

Noc-Noc

-¡Hermione! -la llamó Blaise- vamos Hermione, soy yo… ¡Abre, por favor… tenemos que hablar!

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el chico abrió la puerta preocupado, desde afuera se escuchaban sollozos de la castaña, y su "instinto paternal" le decía que algo no andaba bien. Blaise entró a la habitación seguido por Pansy, Theodore y un Draco Malfoy en cuya cara se notaba que se sentía DEMASIADO preocupado por la chica. La buscaron con la mirada y dieron con ella… se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la cara entre las piernas mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos… como si se estuviese abrazando a si misma…

Los tres se miraron entre si. Nunca en su vida habían sido dados a demostrar sus sentimientos… y ahora tenían frente a ellos a la hija del señor tenebroso, llorando como una niña pequeña a la que le niegan un capricho… Draco se sentó a su lado y sin detenerse a pensar dos veces lo que estaba a punto de hacer, abrazó a Hermione… haciendo que esta levantase el rostro para ver que estaba sucediendo… Blaise y Theo se encontraban sentados en la cama observándola detenidamente… Pansy observaba la reacción de Draco con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… Draco se separó poco a poco observándola como si nunca en la vida lo hubiese hecho… Hermione les sonrió los tres y dijo…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Veníamos a ver como estabas –dijo Pansy- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti…

-¿Por qué?

-Talvez por no haber desayunado aún… -dijo Theo

-O por que te desmayaste ayer –añadió Blaise

-O actuar de una tan estúpida durante todo este tiempo… -concluyó Pansy. Todos callaron y observaron a Hermione… las palabras de ambos tardaron en lograr una reacción en su cerebro…

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó la castaña

-Las 8:15 –dijo Draco tras consultar a su reloj de pulsera

-¡Oh no! –saltó Hermione sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó un preocupado Blaise

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Que qué sucede? –dijo la chica como si no pudiese dar crédito a sus oídos y como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo respondió- Sucede que son las 8 de la mañana pasadas… que no me he bañado… que no he desayunado… y que no he alistado mi baúl escolar… y por si no acuerdas, mañana estaremos en el colegio… -por suerte –Hermione se encontraba en la cama, porque de no haber sido así el golpe que se habría llevado lo recordaría de por vida… nuevamente se había desmayado. Pansy se acercó a donde se encontraba y les dijo a sus amigos

-Chicos… vayan a avisarle a Lucius, tengo entendido que está con el señor tenebroso en el despacho…

-Pero Pansy –replico Draco- Esta es MI casa… no puedes mangonearme de esta manera… quiero saber que le ha…

-¡Cuidado conmigo Draco Lucius Malfoy! –dijo furiosa Pansy. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los chicos y los hizo empujados hasta la puerta, y cuando ya se encontraban fuera, les dijo- ¡Hagan lo que les digo antes de que pierda la paciencia! Saben que no me sobra mucha que digamos….

Dicho esto cerró la puerta. Varios segundos después alguien llamó a la puerta y Pansy, FURIOSA, abrió la puerta, y sin fijarse de quien se trataba, comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos

-¿Qué quieren ahora? ¿No me escucharon cuando les dije qu…? –su voz se apagó al observar a quien le estaba gritando- Mi señor… –dijo sorprendida y avergonzada y tras hacerle una respetuosa reverencia, le dio espacio para que pasara, seguido de Lucius Malfoy- yo… lo lamentó… pensé que eran… lo lamento…

-Olvídalo… Pansy –dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a todos los presentes… ¿Pansy? ¿Le había dicho Pansy?- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No sabría decirle con certeza "mi señor" estábamos hablando con ella cuando de un pronto a otro se desmayo… por fortuna estaba en la cama, sino…

-Esta bien… -la interrumpió Lucius al ver a su señor pálido- Ve y busca al medimago de la familia Malfoy… -Pansy asintió y desapareció de la habitación dejando un incómodo silencio tras ella.

¡PLIN! Pansy se apareció en medio del pasillo que conectaba el dormitorio de Hermione con el resto de la casa junto con un caballero, sin duda alguna era el medimago de la familia Malfoy. La joven le señaló la puerta cerca de la cual se encontraban varios chicos sentados, esperando noticias de lo que sucedía dentro, y el hombre entro sin decir nada. Ella sin embargo se acercó a donde se encontraban sus amigos

-¡Vamos! –dijo tratando de animarlos- ¿Por qué las caras largas? –"¡RAYOS! Soné como una muggle" pensó la chica "Hermione se las verá conmigo en cuanto se halle mejor"- Ella estará bien… ¿Qué se sabe?

-Nada –dijo Blaise con la voz quebrada.

-Vaya, veo que le cogieron cariño a Hermione ¿no?

-La verdad es que si –dijo Millicent- es muy buena persona con nosotros a pesar de cómo la hemos tratado.

-Es imposible no quererla –dijo Theo casi en un murmullo.

-Es cierto –dijo Blaise- Obliga a que la quieras con su forma de ser.

-Y le dice "Milly" –dijo Draco señalando a Millicent- ¿Puedes creerlo? Nadie jamás lo había hecho. Y tras de eso, ando dejando todo su maldito carisma por toda la mansión… ahora hasta yo le digo "Milly"… es contagioso… es como una enfermedad que no puedes abandonar… que no quieres dejar ir…

Pansy iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella salió el medimago. Al pasar junto a la chica, le dijo que Voldemort la mandaba a llamar… la chica asintió y sin decir nada a sus amigos entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó la chica inmediatamente sin andarse con rodeos

-Según el medimago –dijo Lucius dado que Voldemort, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama observando a su hija, parecía no tener fueras siquiera para contestar- habrá que llevarla a San Mungo..

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡VAMOS!

-No, la cuidaremos aquí y no saldrá hasta que esté en perfecto estado ¿Quedó claro?

-Pero Lucius… mañana tenemos que tomar el tren que nos llevará a Hogwarts…

-Me importa un comino el maldito colegio Pansy… ¿Crees que la dejaremos ir así como está? –la chica bajó la cabeza sintiéndose algo estúpida- No. Más tarde le escribiré a ese viejo chiflado que tienen por director diciéndoles que tú y Hermione no irán en el tren…

-¿Yo? –dijo perpleja

-Si –habló por fin Voldemort, aunque parecía que cada palabra que decía le causaba un gran sufrimiento- Necesito que permanezcas con nosotros y nos ayudes a cuidarla… Por favor Pansy… -terminó Voldemort en un susurro.

-Claro –aceptó la chica, pues lo dijo de tal manera que podría decirse que a Pansy el alma se le calló a los pies, después de todo ¿cada cuanto escuchas a Voldemort pidiendo algo "por favor"?

-Gracias… -le agradeció Voldemort tan sinceramente que su voz no se escuchó tan fríamente como de costumbre.

Después de eso, todos se quedaron en silencio… Lucius observaba a través de la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Hermione, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la chica no estuviera mal, después de todo, su plan giraba alrededor de ella… Voldemort por su parte observaba a Hermione e inconcientemente acariciaba su mejilla de vez en cuando, maldiciendo a Potter por lo bajo… Pansy… bueno, era Pansy… aún no salía del asombro que le había causado el hecho de que Voldemort la tratase a como lo hizo, así que no había conseguido quitarle la vista de encima…

"Lo comprendo perfectamente" pensó Pansy "Pensaba que su hija estaba muerta… después de algunos años se da cuenta de que en realidad no lo estaba y comienza a buscarla… después se descubre que la chica fue criada por muggles durante 17 años… cuando la trae con él… a una mejor vida… a la vida de verdad… ella no logra verlo como lo que es en realidad… su padre… el mejor mago que pueda existir… no comprende que muchos magos de sangre pura darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar… por llevar con el orgullo que representa el apellido Ryddle en el nombre"

Un par de horas después la situación hostinaba a más de uno… Pansy honestamente no contaba con la paciencia suficiente como para soporta aquello, así que se puso de pie y diciendo unas palabras de disculpa por no permanecer más tiempo con ello salió de la habitación… el ambiente que se notaba en el resto de la casa era algo deprimente… no había alegría por ninguna parte… el simple hecho de respirar costaba una fortuna para cualquiera… Al salir notó que los chicos ya no se encontraban allí… seguramente se encontrarían preparando el baúl escolar… o molestando a Crabbe por su posible estadía en Durmstrang por un años… no tenía ganas de participar en aquellos "juegos infantiles" así que se dirigió a su cuarto, donde encontró un pergamino con la letra de Blaise…

_**Pansy**_

_**Los chicos y yo morimos por saber de Hermione… por favor ve a mi habitación en cuanto hayas terminado de leer.**_

_**Blaise**_

-Iré dentro de un rato –dijo en voz alta mientras se recostaba en su cama- Por ahora necesito descansar un poco… -observó su reloj por un momento… eran las seis de la tarde y se acostó con la esperanza de no dormir más de una hora- Uhm… Que sueño…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡¡Pansy, despierta ya!! –escuchaba como la voz de una mujer a su lado la llamaba a gritos, pero estaba muy cansada como para abrir los ojos…

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada

-¡Vamos! –dijo mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba entrar los rayos del sol… Pansy reconoció la voz…

-¡HERMIONE JANE RYDDLE! ¿Qué coño crees qu…? -de pronto se puso de pie y sobresaltando a la aludida la abrazó- ¡Hermione! Ya estás bien… Gracias a Dios… ¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo mientras se separaba de ella y le colocaba una mano en la frente…

-Pansy… me estas asustando… -dijo Hermione separándose un poco de ella, de pronto recordó porque estaba allí- Pansy… ¡Por Merlín! No es hora de hacer bromas… ya son las 11:15… todos se fueron y…

-Hermione… tranquilízate –la interrumpió Pansy

-¿Que me…? ¿Qué me tranquilice Parkinson? -dijo Hermione fuera de si- ¡Merlín! Hoy es 1 de setiembre… todos se fueron… ¡Nos dejaron abandonadas!... ya salió el tren y no hay man…

-¿Hace cuánto despertaste Hermione? –preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Diez minutos… pero eso no viene al caso… Estuve como loca buscando a todos por toda la mansión y no hay ni un solo alma Pansy… sólo estamos tu y yo… –la pobre estaba agotada, se dejó caer en la cama de su amiga sin quitarle un ojo de encima- ¿Pansy… que haremos?

-Nada Jane –dijo una voz desde la puerta…

Hermione y Pansy se voltearon para observar al que hablaba y se encontraron con las miradas alegres de Lucius y Voldemort… este último se encontraba MUY pálido… más que Lucius… cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hija una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostros… aún así se notaba que estaba fuertemente preocupado…

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor Jane –dijo Voldemort. Hermione simplemente sonrió… no sabía que rayos le había sucedido, pero se notaba que él se había preocupado por ella… talvez él no fuera tan mala persona después de todo… (N/a: ¡Vamos! Es su padre… tiene que tener algo bueno por ahí escondido ¿no creen?)

-Si, a mi también, pero… ¿Piensa alguien decirme por qué Pansy y yo no nos encontramos en este preciso instante e uno de los vagones del expreso a Hogwarts? –los tres se miraron entre si… sin embargo fue Lucius quien habló… le contó lo sucedido… Hermione no podía creerlo… ¿Ella…? ¿Ella se…? ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Por qué?- así que ustedes dos se irán mañana en un translador hasta Hogsmeade y de allí se irán al colegio… -Hermione abrió la boca, obviamente para quejarse pero Pansy le dijo:

-Tranquilízate Hermione…

-Pansy –dijo Hermione armándose de paciencia para explicarle a la chica la "gravedad" del asunto como si se tratase de un niño de cinco años- Creo que no entiendes… YO soy uno de los Premio Anual y debería estar allí hoy… ¿ahora si me entiendes?

-De acuerdo… -dijo Lucius después de intercambiar algunas miradas con voldemort- Si tanto te preocupa, conseguiré un translador que las lleve hoy mismo…

-Si me prometes Jane –lo interrumpió Voldemort- que no dejarás de comer…

-Lo prometo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber conseguido lo que quería…

-De acuerdo… -dijo Lucius también feliz- Iré al ministerio a conseguir ese translador y luego escribiré al colegio…


	11. El Gran Comedor

_-Lo prometo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber conseguido lo que quería…_

_-De acuerdo… -dijo Lucius también feliz- Iré al ministerio a conseguir ese translador y luego escribiré al colegio… _

**_Capítulo 11. El Gran Comedor_**

La Orden del Fénix se hallaba reunida en el número 12 Grimmauld Place, tratando de adivinar cuales serían los siguientes movimientos de lord Voldemort, ya que estaban terriblemente confundidos, ya que el aludido no había dado ningún golpe desde que el año anterior decidió "deshacerse" de Dumbledore.

-¿Y…? -comenzó Ojoloco Moody mientras con su ojo sano observaba a Dumbledore y con el mágico miraba detalladamente a los gemelos Weasley- ¿Albus, en serio estás dispuesto a arriesgar a estos muchachos de esa manera? Si la chica se llega a enterar…

-¡Y créanlo que lo hará! -interrumpió Remus Lupin.

-¡Exacto! Cuando esa chica se entere de lo que estamos planeando los señores Weasley correrán un grave peligro… -todos lo miraban sin comprender a donde quería llegar- Es decir, es la hija de Voldemort -la mayoría de los presentes se estremecieron, aún así, él prosiguió- no sabemos como actuará ella de ahora en adelante… no la conocemos en realidad… puede que su padre haya influenciado DEMASIADO en ella y…

-Alastor -interrumpió Dumbledore algo furioso de que Moody estuviera haciendo tales comentarios acerca de Hermione… después de todo… él sabía que nunca ella haría nada así- Conozco lo suficiente Hermione como para saber de lo que es capaz y de lo que no… Por lo tanto les aseguro -dijo dirigiéndose ahora a todos los presentes- que ella JAMÁS le haría daño a las personas que quiere… a sus amigos… y mucho menos, a un Weasley… en este caso… a DOS Weasley

-¿Creéis que aún siga en nuestro bando? -pregunto Charlie Weasley.

-Me arriesgaría a apostar que así es… -dijo Sirius, completamente seguro de su respuesta (N/A: Yo no estaría tan completamente segura ¡Ñaca-ñaca!) se giró hacia los gemelos y les preguntó- Entonces… ¿Qué dicen? -los chicos se miraron unos instantes antes de responder al unísono

-¡Aceptamos!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las 4 largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de la quinta mesa, de acara a los alumnos.

Harry y Ron pasaron delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron con los demás de la casa de Gryffindor, al otro lado del Gran Comedor, junto a Parvati Patil y a Lavender Brown, quienes los saludaron animadamente.

- ¡Hola chicos! -saludaron ambas a coro

- ¡Hola! -respondió Harry- oigan chicas… ¿por casualidad no habrán visto a Hermione?

- No -dijo Parvati, quien se moría por Harry- Pensábamos que estaría con ustedes…

- Necesitamos hablar con ella, así que por favor, si la ven se lo dicen ¿Sí?

- Claro… Por cierto Harry -lo interrogó Lavender- ¿Tú y Hermione…?

- Espero que se den prisa con la selección -la interrumpió Ron, él sospechaba lo que la chica había estado a punto de decir- Porque la verdad es que me muero de hambre… -Justo en aquél momento, una voz entrecortada y excitada se escuchó tras ellos…

- ¡Eh Harry! -el aludido volvió a ver quien lo llamaba… Era Neville Longbottom

- Hola Neville -respondió con poco entusiasmo.

- Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué?

- ¿Qué? -pregunto Harry fingiendo intriga. Tanto Ron como Parvati y Lavender escuchaban la conversación expectantes.

- Este año, habrán cuatro estudiantes de intercambio. Dos de Durmstrang y dos de Beauxbatons…

- ¡Genial! -dijo con sarcasmo ¿A él que le importaba todo aquello? Tan sólo quería encontrar a Hermione… a SU Hermione.

- Si, ¡Genial! -dijo Neville sin notar el sarcasmo en la voz de su amigo- Y lo mejo de todo Harry, es que Hogwarts enviará cuatro estudiantes de intercambio. Escogieron dos de cada casa, un hombre y una mujer, pues aún no saben para cual irá cada uno. Y yo recibí una carta…

Harry no escuchó más lo que le contó Neville, tan sólo podía pensar en Hermione. Así es él sólo pensaba en ella, pero no como muchos pensarían ¿Es que acaso Hermione había recibido una carta donde le notificaban que iría a estudiar Beauxbatons y no le aviso?

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Lavender- Yo recibí una igual.

Harry se alegró un poco, si Lavender había recibido la otra carta asignada para la casa de Gryffindor, aquello no dejaba lugar a que su querida Hermione hubiese recibido una…

- Me pregunto quién irá de Slytherin… -dijo Parvati

- Espero que Malfoy y Parkinson hayan recibido una carta de esas… -dijo Harry

- Si -le apoyó Ron- Sería sensacional tener a uno de esos bien lejos… -Neville, Parvati y Lavender se rieron hasta más no poder, por lo que Ron aprovechó y le dijo a Harry en un simple susurro- así no nos molestarían tanto, Harry… ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a… Hermione

- Yo no contaría con ello Ron -le dijo el oji-verde del mismo modo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el Callejón Diagon.

Ron entendió lo que Harry quería decir, sabía que él tenía razón, Hermione parecía llevarse MUY bien con Parkinson y los mojigotes de Slytherin, que fastidio. No había tenido tiempo de replicar cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y se hizo un aplastante silencio.

La profesora McGonagall entró seguida por los alumnos de primer año y otros cuatro estudiantes quienes, según sospechaban, serían los alumnos de intercambio. La vista de todos se fijo en los últimos cuatro. Las dos mujeres parecían gemelas, tenían los ojos verde esmeralda, el cabello castaño y la tez blanca.

Los hombres, eran muy distintos entre ellos. El primero de los chicos se parecía MUCHO a Harry, y pasaría por su doble, de no haber sido por dos cosa, uno que era más alto que él, y dos sus ojos… sus ojos eran azul cielo… HERMOSOS. El otro, por su parte, era al igual que su compañero, MUY apuesto, de tez blanca, con el cabello negro azulado y ondulado. Sus ojos eran gris pizarra, su rostro no daba señal de alguna imperfección y tenía una sonrisa que… ¡Por merlín! ¿Quién no se derretía ante aquella sonrisa? Era simplemente perfecta y enloquecería a cualquiera.

Cuando ambos pasaron junto a la mesa de Slytherin saludaron con la cabeza a Draco Malfoy, a Blaise Zabini y a Theodore Nott. Harry y Ron se miraron por un instante antes de volver a fijar su vista en los alumnos de primer año. Aquél chico, el que no se parecía al oji-verde, les daba muy mala espina… como si algo con él no estuviera bien, pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué ellos presentían aquello…?

La selección dio inicio, poco a poco la profesora McGonagall fue llamando a los estudiantes y estos se encaminaron hasta el taburete para que el Sombrero Seleccionador le designase alguna casa. Cuando hubo terminado, Dumbledore se puso de pie frente a los cuatro estudiantes de intercambio y dijo:

- ¡Bien! Les pido su atención por unos minutos antes de que inicie la cena…

Su vista se dirigió, sin disimulo alguno, hacia la mesa de gryffindor, como buscando a alguien con la mirada, luego hizo lo mismo con la de Slytherin, al no encontrar lo que buscaba intercambió una breve mirada de desconcierto con Snape antes de proseguir como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido

-Como bien se habrá dado cuenta, éste año, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la Academia Beauxbatons y el Instituto de Durmstrang, hemos acordado realizar un intercambio estudiantil, con el cual se pretende… más bien se busca, que fortalezcamos nuestros lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuerte. Así que nuestros jóvenes visitantes -dijo señalando a los cuatro- permanecerán aquí durante este curso lectivo y cursaran su séptimo curso. Ahora que todo está aclarado, y sin más preámbulos, procederemos a llevar a cabo su selección.

Dicho esto volvió a su asiento y acercó la cabeza hasta el profesor Severus Snape y ambos se dirigieron algunas palabras en susurros y luego se conformaron con observar a la profesora McGonagall, quien se acercaba de nuevo con el Sombrero Seleccionador a los alumnos de intercambio, sacó un pergamino y leyó:

- ¡Francesca Bailestrong! -una de las gemelas se acercó al taburete y le colocaron el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- ¡¡Hufflepuff!! -gritó el sombrero tras escasos segundos.

Los integrantes de la mesa estallaron en aplausos, la chica se puso de pie, le sonrió a su hermana y se encaminó hacia dicha mesa, donde fue recibida muy gratamente. Cuando ella se hubo sentado y el Gran Comedor quedó nuevamente en silencio, la profesora McGonagall llamó:

- ¡Justine Macnair!

A Harry le dio un vuelco al escuchar el apellido del chico, ojala no le tocara Gryffindor, si no ya se podía dar por muerto. El chico "mellizo" de Harry se acercó y el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza gritó:

- ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!

Al termino de esa palabra se produjo un barullo más sonoro que el anterior procedente, de la mesa de Slytherin. Justine se sentó junto a Blaise le estrechó la mano furtivamente, gesto que repitió con Theo

- Francini Bailestrong -leyó McGonagall y la joven se acercó al taburete y tras vario segundos el Sombrero gritó:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De pronto las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron bruscamente dejando en el olvido el al sombrero Seleccionador. Todo el mundo se giró para ver a dos hermosas chicas en la entrada.

Una de ellas era de tez blanca, con los ojos negro azabache, con el cabello rubio cenizo. Venía con la túnica de Slytherin. La otra chica, eran también de tez blanca, tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello lacio y de color castaño claro. Ella, al igual que la anterior llevaba una de las túnicas colegiales, la única diferencia es que la suya era de Gryffindor.

Cuando ambas entraron TODOS volvieron a verlas y se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Los hombre las miraban como idos, algo así como con Fleur Delacour en el cuarto año, estaban en "babolandia". Las mujeres por su parte, no las miraban tan bien como deberían, una parte de ellas las observaban como se contemplaría a una mujer que es bonita… con normalidad; la otra parte en cambio las miraban como si desearan que nunca hubieran aparecido dada la reacción de los hombres…

- Bueno… -dijo Dumbledore tras varios minutos y ver que las chicas no tenían ninguna clara intención de apartarse de la entrada- Señorita Parkinson, señorita Granger -los Slytherin fulminaron al director con la mirada al escuchar dicho apellido… era RYDDLE- si nos hicieran el favor de ir a sus respectivas mesas, podríamos continuar con la selección.

Pansy y Hermione se despidieron como lo hubiesen hecho las mejores amigas del mundo, con un beso en la mejilla. Pansy se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó, MUY feliz, junto al "mellizo" de Potter, el famoso Justine, claro que Hermione no sabía quien era. Cuando se hubo sentado Justine saludo a Pansy con un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione saludó a Draco, a Theo, a Blaise y al resto de los Slytherins al pasar frente a la mesa de ellos con dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sentía la mirada de todos en ella pero iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le importó, aún así ella sabía porque la miraban… es decir, ¿HERMIONE GRANGER Y PANSY PAKINSON SE DESPEDÍAN COMO SI FUESEN AMIGAS? ¿ACASO EL MUNDO SE HABÍ VUELTO LOCO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO? De todas formas la castaña tenía otras cosas en la cabeza… no sabía quien era aquel chico… y por la cara de Pansy… muy pronto lo averiguaría… (N/a: ñaca-ñaca)

Cuando Hermione llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor notó que Harry y Ron le hacían señas para que se sentara junto a ellos, pero pasaron olímpicamente ignoradas, pues la chica se sentó junto a Seamus Finning y Dean Thomas, que se encontraban alrededor de cinco campos de distancia de donde se encontraban ellos. Apenas se sentó notó que Dean y Seamus poseían la misma cara de "babosos" que el resto de colegio, lo que hizo que la chica reprimiera las ganas de soltar una carcajada allí mismo.

- Ahora -dijo Dumbledore cuando Hermione se hubo sentado y la gran mayoría de los presentes lograron apartar la vista de la HERMOSA Hermione- continuemos con la selección de la señorita Francini Bailestrong

- GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!

Los miembros de dicha casa se pusieron de pie para recibirla mientras aplaudían. Francini se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia dicha mesa, cuestión del destino o no, específicamente hacia una chica que llegó ALGO tarde. Por el camino hasta llegar a ella, sintió como la gente le daba palmadas en la espalda… entre ellos un cierto pelirrojo. Al llegar junto a Hermione se sentó y le sonrió, y ella le respondió el gesto antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

- Antoine Dolohov.

El otro chico se acercó hasta McGonagall. Hermione que hasta escasos segundos antes estaba explicándole a Blaise, mediante disimuladas señas y ante las chispeantes miradas que Draco Malfoy le dirigía al par de chicos que se encontraban a su lado, sobre su repentina llegada a Hogwarts, volteó a ver si había escuchado bien, y efectivamente allí estaba él. Antoine le sonrió y ella le respondió muy amablemente el gesto antes de mirar como Pansy y Theo se burlaban de la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Iba a obsequiarles una fría sonrisa cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó…

- RAVENCLAW!

Nuevamente se produjo un escándalo, sólo que esta vez procedente de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cuando se hubiesen calmado un poco, Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo en voz alta para atraer las miradas hacia él. Hermione calculaban que Pansy estaría haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no desternillarse de la risa frente a ella. Ya se la pagaría más tarde… por ahora deseaba saber que hacía Antoine en Hogwarts. Y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar.

- Ahora si… ¡Disfruten de la comida!

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Seamus Finning hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos, que evidentemente eran extranjeros. Buscó con la vista alguno que conociera, momentáneamente su vista se posó en una cosa asquerosa, y volviéndose hacia la chica de intercambio, y una expresión inocente en el rostro le preguntó mientras señalaba una sopera llena de una especie de guiso de mariscos:

-¿Qué es eso? -la chica le hizo mala cara… como si pensara que aquel era un completo ignorante.

-Bullabesa -le contestó Hermione al ver la cara de su "vecina"- Es un plato francés… anda pruébala. Es muy rica

-¡Tranquila Herms! Te creo sin necesidad de probarla, gracias. Pero… ¿Por qué simplemente no pusieron papitas a la francesa?

-Seamus -intervino Parvati- ¿En serio crees que los elfos domésticos nos hubieran servido eso…?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… -dijo Lavender- Pues porque… es comida sumamente grasosa…

-¿Y tu crees que esa cosa no lo es? al menos las papas son deliciosas ¿no?

-Bueno si… tienes razón… algo… pero dime…

Los chicos siguieron hablando de la comida que les "debieron" de haber servido los elfos domésticos en lugar de aquella "sarta de porquerías" (N/a: Palabras explicitas de mi hermano mayor Mario) que en la vida probarían… como decía Dean eran… "muy jóvenes para morir envenenados por quien sabe que rayos tenga esa comida"

Hermione de vez en cuando miraban hacia la mesa de Slytherin e intercambiaban miradas de alegría y aburrimiento con sus amigos. Hacía un buen rato que se estaba comunicando mediante señas con Draco, asegurándole que después de la cena le convendría salir corriendo fuera del alcance de las "garras" de la castaña si quería continuar con vida. En esos momentos el rubio le estaba diciendo Hermione, con sólo moviendo los labios y sin emitir sonido alguno, que el chico que estaba sentado junto a Pansy, y parecía que si no los separaban pronto no se lograría acertar en cual era cada uno, era nada más y nada menos que el famoso Justine del que Hermione escuchó durante las vacaciones… y aseguraba que pronto se le declararía a la pelinegra…

Aún así Hermione no logró percatarse de las furiosas miradas que Harry le dirigían al chico… cosa que le quedaba corto… Ron y Neville estaban haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para mantener a Harry sentado y evitar que se dirigiera a paso decidido hacia la mesa de Slytherin, o a una distancia prudente de Hermione para no reclamarle su "actuación"… o al menos que no lo hiciera mientras Dumbledore estuviese presente.

Pero fue justamente en ese momento que dio por terminada su conversación con Severus Snape y también la cena… Sin decir mucho, se puso de pie y carraspeó la garganta para atraer la atención de todos, Draco y Hermione dejaron su "conversación" para luego y se giraron para observar al director, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Bueno, una vez que todos nos hemos deleitado con los deliciosos manjares y que se marchen a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, les pido su atención por unos instantes para darles los habituales avisos de principio de curso. Los estudiantes de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen terminantemente prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo… y no está de más recordárselo a algunos de nuestros viejos alumnos.

Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en ser disimulado, su mirada se posó específicamente en Harry, Ron, Fred y george que nada más rieron por lo bajo sin inmutarse.

- Ahora… el señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les recuerde, otra vez, a TODOS que NO está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clases, así como unas cuantas cosas más que pueden registrar en su despacho. Además… los profesores han insistido en que les comunique en que este año está COMPLETAMENTE prohibidos los pantanos portátiles y los magifuegos salvajes Weasley que seguramente más de alguno adquirió en vacaciones…

Dumbledore apreció como las cabezas de sus alumnos se juntaban en grupitos de tres o cuatro para expresar entre ellos su desacuerdo con aquello, aunque sabía que más de uno, entre ellos los gemelos Weasley, pasarían aquella norma olímpicamente ignorada, pues no permitirían que les quitaran la diversión aquel año… y debía aceptarlo… aquellas bromas fueron grandiosas…

- Realmente lamento realmente tener que decirle a todos los aficionados al Quidditch que este año no se celebrara la conocida competencia de Quidditch entre las casa -los murmullos no se hicieron esperar mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como el cerebro de los estudiantes codificaron un poco la información que habían recibido, las casas alzaron un revuelco. Dumbledore habló fuerte para hacerse escuchar entre las furiosas exclamaciones de los alumnos- Esto debido a que madame Hooch se ha retirado, voluntariamente, de nuestra institución hace apenas dos días y me fue prácticamente imposible conseguir un sustituto en tan corto tiempo…

¡PUM! En ese momento las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron de golpe dejando un incómodo silencio de aquel lado al mismo tiempo que el semi-gigante, Rubeus Hagrid, entraba seguido de cerca por dos figuras cubiertas por una capa de invierno de piel de dragón de la mejor calidad. Hagrid se detuvo un instante y se volvió hacia sus acompañantes y señalaba a Dumbledore y luego, distraídamente, la mesa de Gryffindor, al mismo tiempo que les susurraba algo, a lo que los aludidos simplemente asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada fija en tres personas mientras Hagrid, por su parte, se acercaba con paso decidido hacia Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos desde que el director había pronunciado la palabra "Quidditch", por lo tanto, 'inexplicablemente' no se percató de la escena que se llevaba a cabo, a pesar de los murmullos que comenzaban a recorrer el lugar… Pero de pronto sintió MUCHAS miradas puestas en ella, por lo que levantó la mirada tan solo para enterarse que era lo que sucedía. En ese instante sintió dos manos, fuertes y cálidas, que se posaban, momentáneamente, sobre sus hombros. Extrañada se giró lo suficiente para observar como dos chicos pasaban detrás suyo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para luego ir a sentarse junto a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Dumbledore carraspeó para atraer en vano la atención de los alumnos mientras los recién llegados dejaban sus rostros al descubierto. No hacía falta estar dotado de una inteligencia extrema para darse cuenta de quienes eran… pelirrojos… altos… blancos… fuertes… endemoniadamente atractivos… con pecas… ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora… Los gemelos Weasley habían vuelto a Hogwarts y tras revelarse su identidad las murmuraciones en el Gran Comedor no se hicieron esperar… aquel prometía ser un año lleno de sucesos inimaginables… desde la llegada tardía de la prefecta Hermione Granger JUNTO a Pansy Parkinson… pasando a que ignoró olímpicamente a sus "amigos" Harry y Ron… y la llegada de los 4 estudiantes de intercambio… y finalmente con la llegada de los mejores "hace-bromas" que Hogwarts había tenido desde "Los Merodeadores"

- Este año también me complace comunicarles que el profesor Severus Snape ha accedido a continuar enseñándoles Pociones…

Snape simplemente hizo una mueca, tenía el presentimiento de que aquel curso las cosas no serían nada sencillas… Sabía que los alumnos de su casa estarían tremendamente susceptibles… y sabía que Potter y ese montón de críos de Gryffindor lo sacarían de quicio fácilmente… y lo peor de todo es que tenía tantas cosas en mente en que le resultaría difícil concentrarse en clases… después de todo, había escuchado rumores que aseguraban que su "pellejo" estaba en riesgo… Los alumnos le regalaron unos débiles aplausos mientras intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto entre ellos.

- Además de eso, este año se efectuará un nuevo cambio en el profesorado y me complace enormemente de darle la bienvenida de nuevo en este colegio a el profesor Remus Lupin, quien se encargará de enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

Ante eso los alumnos de las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudieron al licántropo de manera efusiva… no había duda alguna de que Lupin había sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que aquellas generaciones pudieron tener…

- Ahora –dijo Dumbledore cuando los aplausos y los chiflidos llegaron a su fin- antes de proceder a comunicarles quienes son los Premios Anuales este año y dejarlos marcharse a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, quiero pedirles a los alumnos de intercambio, a los señores Weasley –dijo refiriéndose obviamente a Fred y george- y a los Premios Anuales que por favor esperen en sus asientos por unos instantes después de que todos se hayan retirado a las salas Comunes… -los 4 estudiantes de intercambio y Fred y George asintieron con la cabeza, y Dumbledore continuó- Ahora sí… los Premios Anuales este años son; el señor Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw…

La mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos al escuchar asombrados como aquel chico, sin haber sido prefecto, era escogido como Premio Anual. Dumbledore esperó a que el silencio volviese a reinar en el lugar y en cuanto esto hubo sucedido y todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, añadió:

- ¡Felicidades señor Corner! Y el otro Premio Anual es… de la casa de Gryffindor, la señorita… Hermione Granger…

Lo que sucedió a continuación nadie supo como explicarlo en ese momento… Los aplausos y gritos de la mesa de Gryffindor quedaron completamente ahogados ante las exclamaciones de la los Slytherins… o mejor dicho… de Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Millicent Bulstrode y Justine, y a esos se les sumaban los de Antoine y los CHILLIDOS de las gemelas Bailestrong… Los integrantes de las mesas Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw observaban a las "serpientes" y los nuevos indignados por no entender lo que sucedía…

Por su parte Severus Snape no lograba apartar la vista de la chica, no entendía que sucedía ¿Desde cuándo los de Slytherin le hablaban a una "sangre sucia" si no era para insultarla o hechizarla? Sin lugar a dudas, algo muy raro había sucedido aquellas vacaciones y él se encargaría de averiguarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia Draco y al verlo festejando junto al resto de los miembros de su casa, supo que su ahijado si sabía lo que había sucedido… Su mirada se encontró con la de Draco durante unos segundos en los cuales Snape se enteró de lo sucedido… ¿Y ahora él que haría?

**_¿Sabría Dumbledore acerca de ese "pequeño" inconveniente que tenía por nombre y apellidos Hermione Ryddle?_**


	12. Señorita Ryddle ¿Podemos Hablar?

**_Capítulo 12. Señorita Ryddle… ¿Podemos Hablar?_**

- Una vez que se les ha dado las indicaciones y los anuncios de este nuevo curso, pueden proceder a dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes donde, estoy seguro, continuarán con la bienvenida.

Al cabo de dos segundos el Gran comedor fue invadido por; el ruido que producían los miembros de las cuatro casa al ponerse de pie; las conversaciones que surgían cuando las amistades se encontraban; y tras de eso, los gritos con que se llaman los miembros de distintas casas. Todos se dirigieron hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor que en esos momentos se encontraban abiertas para darles paso.

Harry Potter se puso de pie rápidamente y sin mirar a Ronald Weasley se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la entrada… se introdujo en el primera aula que encontró y extrajo la capa de invisibilidad de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica… La miró algunos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso encima para luego salir con paso decidido camino al Gran Comedor. Para su buena suerte, no había ningún estudiante por el camino. Al llegar a su destino, notó que tan sólo permanecían: los cuatro estudiantes de intercambio, Fred y George Weasley, Michael Corner, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape y… Hermione. Con sumo cuidado se aproximó a ellos.

- Bueno… -habló Dumbledore una vez que los estudiantes que permanecían en el Gran Comedor, se ubicaron frente a él y los otros tres profesores- Dado que la cama que utilizarán nuestras visitas, durante este curso, se desocuparán hasta mañana a primera hora, los cuatro pasarán la noche en la Sala Común de los Premio Anual -los cuatro se observaron entre si y asintieron levemente. Dumbledore continuó observando ahora en dirección de los gemelos Weasley- Bien, señores Weasley… me temo que las habitaciones de las salas comunes de las diferentes casas, no fueron construidas para hospedar a siete estudiantes… así la Sala Común con los Premio Anual…

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas de disconformidad antes de asentir resignados. Hasta el momento no se habían puesto a pensar en cuan obstinados podían llegar a ser los miembros de la Orden del Fénix cuando querían conseguir algo… Era públicamente sabido que en una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts podían ubicarse cómodamente hasta 10 camas, y aún así Dumbledore los mandaba a pasar el año estero viendo como los "cerebritos" (N/a: es como decir los nerd, los estudiosos… Obviamente refiriéndose a los Premio Anual) se dedicaban a cumplir sus funciones con gran empeño…

-Además… les recomiendo a ambos, que cuando vayan a planear algunas de sus bromas, lo hagan fuera del alcance de los Premio Anual -los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente y, ante la última "recomendación", Dumbledore recibió una fría mirada por parte de McGonagall, por lo que continuó hablando- Señor Corner, señorita Granger… como director de este colegio me veo en la necesidad de informarles que sus obligaciones empezaran apartir de mañana, después de presentarse a primera hora ante los respectivos jefes de sus casa -dijo señalando a McGonagall y a Flitwick, quienes observaban a sus estudiantes con muestras de orgullo en sus miradas- quienes les dirían sus nuevas responsabilidades. Ahora… el profesor Snape ha accedido, muy gentilmente, a mostrarles el camino hasta su Sala Común la que espero que sea de su agrado. A nuestras visitas les digo que espero que les guste el castillo y que disfruten su estadía aquí. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro a mi despacho… Que pasen buenas noches… profesora McGonagall, profesor Flitwick, por favor…

Sin decir nada más Dumbledore se marchó seguido por McGonagall y Flitwick. Los ocho estudiantes (N/a: 9 si contamos a Harry que se encontraba cerca de ellos con la capa de invisibilidad) y el profesor Snape los siguieron con la mirada hasta que ya no quedaba algún rastro de ellos. Snape se volteó pesadamente y observó fijamente a Hermione por unos segundos, tras los cuales ella le respondió de igual manera. Como si de alguna película muggle se tratara, la chica vio pasar por su mente algunas de las escenas de lo que vivió aquel verano en la "Mansión Malfoy" (N/a: ¿Qué estaba pasando? Muy fácil… a alguien le gano la curiosidad… jeje). Normalmente, al encontrarse ante una situación como aquella, lo más recomendable hubiera sido que bloqueara su mente para que Snape no tuviera acceso a sus recuerdos pero… ¡No lo hizo! Es más… inconscientemente Hermione convocó, de entre sus recuerdos, aquel en el que Draco pisó por primera vez, durante las vacaciones, la "Malfoy Mainor" y mostrándoselo a Snape sonrió interiormente al ver como su profesor fruncía el ceño notablemente disgustado ante el recuerdo y sorprendido ante el poder que Hermione demostraba tener al usar la Legeremancia en contra de un maestro de la misma…

_H: Así que el famoso Severus Snape, uno de los mejores mortífagos de lord Voldemort, volvió a refugiarse bajo la túnica de Dumbledore… Das algo de pena ¿no crees?_

_S: Vaya… -escuchó como la voz de Snape, llena de sarcasmo, le respondía en su cabeza- así que la señorita Ryddle sabe hacer uso de la Legeremancia ¿eh? Me pregunto que más le habrá enseñado su padre durante las vacaciones…_

_H: - Pues se equivoca Snape -le contesto Hermione a aquella vocecilla que escuchaba en su mente y al mismo tiempo que fulminaba al aludido con la mirada, añadió con una extraña mueca en el rostro- Pensé que siendo usted un especialista en artes oscuras sabría que existen demasiadas maneras de aprender Legeremancia por uno mismo_

_S: Si, de seguro que los libros tienen suficiente información al respecto ¿no?_

_H: Tampoco hacen falta libros… se supone que usted debería saberlo… ¡Qué lástima! ¿Y así se supone que nos enseñará algo productivo?_

_S: Veo que enterarse de quien era realmente le ha dado las suficientes agallas para hablarle de ese modo a un superior…_

_H: ¿Crees…? Lamento comunicarle que se equivoca profesor… las agallas las tengo siempre… aunque prefiero reservarlas para cuando me encuentre con serpientes venenosas…_

_S: Si, claro… -le dijo la vocecilla con sorna- Eso lo ha dejado muy en claro con la entrada al gran Comedor de hace un par de horas…"_

_H: "¿Qué pretende con eso Snape?"_

_S: "Que no todos estamos de acuerdo con lo que usted acaba de afirmar señorita Ryddle"_

_H: "¿Qué dem….?"_

_S: Aunque debo admitirlo… me ha impactado la manera en que te despediste de Parkinson… personalmente aún no logro averiguar cuanto le habrá tomado olvidar que ya no eres la "Sangre sucia Granger"… aunque no dudo que ahora la tendrás comiendo de tus manos… ¿no Jane?_

- Síganme -ordenó Snape, con el mismo tono que utilizaba al bajarle puntos a cualquier casa que no fuera la suya, mientras alejaba su vista de Hermione y comenzaba a caminar hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor- Caminen deprisa… existen mejores cosas para hacer que guiar a un grupo de niñatos a sus dormitorios…

Los ocho jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto… ¿es que acaso Severus Snape no podía ser normal por una vez en su mugrosa y asquerosa vida? A pesar de que la orden de Snape fuera tan firme, ninguno se movió ni un centímetro del lugar donde se encontraban. Michael Corner se encontraba de pie junto a Fred y George Weasley, y al igual que ellos, fulminaba a Snape con la mirada. Antoine Dolohov y Justine Macnair se dedicaban a observarlo con una mueca en el rostro, reprimiendo una sonrisa, pues no sabían si sonreír ante la frialdad con que el famoso Severus Snape, el más leal a lord Voldemort, trataba a sus estúpidos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no fuesen hijos de mortífagos; o fulminarlo por la indiferencia que este mostró hacia Hermione. Francini y Francesca Bailestrong no prestaban atención a su nuevo profesor de pociones, si no que posaban la mirada en la Premio Anual. No habían logrado apartar la vista de Hermione desde los incómodos instantes en que esta y Snape mantuvieron contacto visual, y durante el cual ellas podían jurar que se habían estado comunicando por Legeremancia.

Hermione por su parte, era un caso completamente distinto… Por muy raro que pueda sonar, no le había incomodado aquella fugaz inspección de Snape en los recuerdos de los dos últimos meses, durante los cuales se hallaba en casa de los Malfoy pasando las vacaciones en compañía de aquellas serpientes venenosas que en realidad no eran más que un montón de niños millonarios y mimados que estaban acostumbrados a que sus padres les dieran absolutamente todo lo que pidiesen… El caso es que en vez de bloquearle a Snape la entrada a sus recuerdos le había, por así decirlo, facilitado la tarea… ¿Por qué? Simplemente tenía un cierto interés en averiguar a que bando pertenecía realmente aquel personaje al que tanto se odiaba en Hogwarts… ¿Le era fiel a la Orden del Fénix y a Dumbledore...? ¿O como muchos se atreverían a jurar, no era más que un títere más entre la colección de mortífagos con los que contaba lord Voldemort para divertirse?

- ¿Es que acaso desean contar un castigo desde su primer día en Hogwarts? -dijo Snape con voz fría y sin siquiera dignarse a voltearse, ya frente a la entrada exclamó- ¡¡¡MUÉVANSE!!!

Lentamente Hermione comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Snape, seguida muy de cerca por Antoine, Justine y las gemelas Bailestrong. Los otros tres, Michael Corner y los gemelos Weasley, se observaron entre si antes resignarse a seguirles. Snape, al sentir que se acercaban, salió del Gran Comedor y continuó caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos que llevaban al despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

La mañana comenzó sin darle la bienvenida a Hermione… Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando unos madrugadores rayos del sol se colaron por una de sus ventanas dispuestos a despertarla a como diera lugar… Sin mucho remedio la chica se levantó a regañadientes y lo primero que notó fue que no se encontraba en su acostumbrada alcoba en la Torre de Gryffindor, sino que por el contrario se hallaba en una habitación con tres camas, dos de ellas con los doseles cerrados… De pronto recordó cuando la noche anterior Snape los había llevado a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, y le había dicho que, por aquella noche, las gemelas Bailestrong compartirían la habitación con ella. No había sido muy desagradable… las chicas resultaron ser muy simpáticas, y además habían pasado algunas horas hablando sobre ella antes de entregarse en brazos de Morfeo… Francini y Francesca resultaron ser las hijas de Roosenvelt Bailestrong, el mortífago más buscado por toda Francia…

- ¡Chicas! ¡Despiértense ya! –gritó Hermione a las gemelas Bailestrong, desde su cama

- Ya vamos mami… –masculló Francini entre dientes

- Si… anda… cinco minutitos más… -la secundó Francesca

- Si no se levantan en este instantes les juro que un balde de agua fría les caerá encima a ambas… -dijo Hermione aguantando la risa mientras se dirigía a ducharse…

- Ya nos despertamos tranquila –respondieron las otras dos al tiempo que saltaban de sus camas.

- ¡Apúrense!

Cerca de una media hora más tarde, las tres iban bajando las escaleras que conectaban la Sala Común con la habitación de la castaña… Hermione llevaba en su mano izquierda un puñado de horarios mientras que con la derecha llevaba su varita y una carta de McGonagall, citándola a una reunión en su despacho al finalizar las clases… Al bajar se encontraron con que Fred y George las esperaban para bajar a desayunar (N/a: un gesto raro si pedís mi opinión). Durante el trayecto los gemelos Weasley pusieron a Hermione al tanto de cómo marchaba el negocio…

- …así que hace algunos días hablamos con Lee para que se encargara de la tienda durante este curso…

Después de un aburrido desayuno, sin ningún acontecimiento relevante, Francini ayudó a Hermione a repartir lo horarios de clases a las mesas de Slytherin y de Gryffindor… Harry y Ron se asustaban ante la indiferencia que la castaña mantenía al observarlos a ambos… Fred y George divertían a las chicas con algunas bromas o comentarios graciosos mientras comían, pero nada más… Al terminar, Francini y Hermione se despidieron de los gemelos Weasley para ir a recoger algunas cosas a la Sala Común…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Justine Macnair y Gregory Goyle caminaban con indiferencia hacia las mazmorras donde Snape impartía sus clases dobles de Pociones. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando observaron a los estudiantes de sétimo año de Gryffindor esperando, de pie frente a la mazmorra, a que Snape se dignara a aparecer. Intercambiando una sonrisa burlesca se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Fred y George Weasley, Seamus Finning, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom se encontraban esperando a que Snape abriera la mazmorra para entrar a recibir su última tortura del día. Todo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones hasta que…

- Vaya, vaya, miren quienes han llegado... Los valerosos, los increíbles y maravillosos Gryffindor...

- Se te olvidó perfectos, Blaise… -le dijo Malfoy con su típico aire de "el mundo entero no me merece"

- Ay… si es cierto… lo siento… Pero que tonto soy… ¿en que estaba pensando? -dijo como si hubiese un gravísimo error y para ponerle más "sentimiento" a su teatro añadió- Perdóname la vida gran Potter… prometo que para la próxima lo recordaré…

- Cierra la boca Zabini, o ya me encargaré yo de hacerlo personalmente… -dijo Ron furioso

- Claro Weasley… ¿tú y cuantos más?

- Piensa bien lo que dices imbécil… -dijo Fred Weasley harto de Zabini

- Nosotros somos siete y ustedes son apenas cinco así es que más les vale quedarse callados -completo la oración George Weasley.

- A ustedes nadie los metió malditos pobretones Weasley -dijo Draco

En ese preciso momento Hermione Granger llegaban acompañada de Pansy Parkinson y de Francini Bailestrong. Al observar la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos la castaña maldijo mentalmente a Snape por no pasarlos rápido. No tenía precisamente ganas de separar una pelea… sabía que como Premio Anual era su deber hacer algo… pero… ¡Que pereza! ¿Por qué no dejar que se mataran entre ellos y así ella se tenía que dejar de preocupar por sus constantes peleas?

- Cuida lo que dices Malfoy… no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas… -dijo Fred observando disimuladamente a Hermione.

- Si claro Weasley… Me voy a arrepentir de criticar a todos los malditos Gryffindor que se atrevan a pasar frente a mi…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -dijo una voz fría a las espaldas de Draco. El rubio observó como Fred y George sonreían e inmediatamente palideció… ¿No podía dejar de meter las patas? Lentamente se giró para quedar de frente a Hermione…

- No mucho… -contestó Harry feliz por la oportuna llegada de la castaña- Ya sabes… lo mismo de sie…

- No creo que Hermione te haya preguntado a ti Potter -lo interrumpió Pansy a quien le faltaba muy poco para tirar chispas por la mirada- Sería rebajarse hasta límites insospechables…

- Ja -rió el ojiverde- Si eso sería rebajarse… ¿cómo le llamarías al hecho que les hable a ustedes?

- Creo que eso no es asunto suyo Potter -dijo Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo a él. Cambiando la expresión enojada de su cara, por una incrédula se volvió hacia los Slytherin y les preguntó- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Nada… -dijo Justine con fingida inocencia

- Ja… claro… y yo me lo creo… -dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- Por la palidez de sus rostros diría que interrumpí algo importante, así que preguntaré una vez más… ¿qué sucede aquí?

- Haiskashin -murmuró Draco entre dientes…

¿Haiskashin? -dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro- Sheshenko… Yenezecute-tatapel -les dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A los Slytherin se les iluminó el rostro y volviéndose a los Gryffindor que observaban la escena atónitos continuaron con la discusión…

- ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Theodore Nott con sorna- ¿Se les ha perdido algo?

- No Nott -contestó Ron- pero a ti te recomiendo no perderte en los pasillos… talvez alguien pueda hechizarte…

- ¿Es una amenaza Weasley?

- No, es una recomendación… No sería un verdadero reto hechizarte… lo puedo hacer ahora mismo si quisiera…

- Oh ya veo… ¿es que acaso Longbottom te ayudara a hechizarlo? -se metió Zabini- Bueno, si es que recuerda como sostener la varita... -Las risotadas de varios Slytherins, que salían en esos momentos de las mazmorras retumbaron en el frío pasillo. El rostro de Neville se puso de un brillante color escarlata, al igual que las orejas de Ron.

- Zabini… te recuerdo que por lo menos a Neville nunca le ha crecido un cuerno a mitad de la cara... Aunque debo decírtelo, el que te deshizo el conjuro no te hizo precisamente un favor; ahora si que se puede ver tu enorme cara sudorosa... -esta vez fueron los Gryffindor quienes se burlaron despectivamente de las serpientes. Las mejillas de Blaise se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, mientras su boca mostraba una mueca sarcástica.

-Por lo menos yo podría pagar a un sanador para que me cambiara el rostro, Weasley... Apuesto a que tú no podrías siquiera pedirle que te quitara una de tus repugnantes pecas...

-¡Mira, estúpido...!

-¿Decía señor Weasley? -la ponzoñosa voz de Snape llegando al pasillo donde se encontraban los jóvenes en su discusión.

-Yo... yo solo le ponía algunas cosas en claro a Zabini...

-Si... Eso imagine, Weasley... Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, todos adentro… -todos comenzaron a caminar, Hermione y Francini entraron junto a Draco y Pansy, justamente en el momento que Snape decía- Pensé que como Premio Anual mantendría a sus amigos bajo control, señorita Granger… -dijo Snape refiriéndose obviamente a Harry y a Ron… al mismo tiempo que Hermione tomaba asiento junto a Francini en las mesas del fondo.

-Claro que si profesor… -contesto la castaña, y aprovechando que este pasaba a su lado dijo en un susurro- pero no me es posible hechizarlos al final de cada clase para que se queden callados mientras andan por los corredores… -Snape la miró fijamente…

"Manténgase callada" le dijo en su cabeza la misma vocecilla que le había hablado ayer cuando Dumbledore se marchó del Gran Comedor.

-La espero después de la cena en mi despacho señorita Granger…

-Pero… -comenzó Harry

-¡Potter cállese! -soltó Snape fulminándolo con la mirada- La conversación era con la señorita Granger, no con usted…

- Pero…

- Pero nada… ya veo que las vacaciones lograron hacer crecer más su, ya de por si inflado, ego y el complejo de héroe. Además, no escucho que la señorita Granger haga algún comentario…

- Hermione aún no ha podid…

- ¿A qué hora me dijo profesor Snape? –dijo Hermione con voz fuerte para así callar a Harry…

- Después de la cena señorita Granger… y antes de que lo olvide… diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y queda castigado Potter… mañana a las ocho de la noche lo quiero en mi despacho… si no llega puntual, le puede ir agregando una semana más a su detención… Ahora, comencemos con la lección…

El resto de la clase fue más aburrida de lo que se podía esperar viniendo de Severus Snape… Neville tuvo que quedarse luego de clases a limpiar el desastre de su caldero… Fred y George estarían castigados por una semana completita por burlarse de Draco Malfoy y meter una bengala en su mochila… Por el resto… no hay más que decir… Al terminar la clase, Hermione y Francini se apresuraron a abandonar las mazmorras, no querían estar en medio de las guerras de miradas de Gryffindor vs Slytherin… iban caminando por uno de los caminos pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras cuando una voz detrás de ellas las detuvo en seco…

- Señorita Ryddle… ¿puedo hablar con usted algunos instantes? –lentamente Hermione se dio la vuelta y…

_HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hasta que el fin me digno a aparecer ¿no? Bueno, me imagino lo que estarán pensando… Pero es que después de mi fiesta de quince años quedé anonada!! Además que hasta el martes 20, o sea, hace dos días, que terminé mis primeros exámenes parciales… aunque no podía dejar de pensar en este fic, así que ya se imaginarán como vendrán los resultados…_

_Aprovecho de paso que estoy disculpándome y pido perdón si hay algún hombre que lee este fic… ya se que siempre pongo "chicas" y creedme que para mi es más fácil así… es que a la hora de escribir estas cosas (dedicatorias y aclaraciones) escribo a como hablo, así que de paso disculpadme la manera de conjugar los verbos…_

_Ahora… allá abajito hay un botoncito como color lila… hacedle clic ahí y dejad reviews porfis… es que he llegado a pensar que mi fic no es tan bueno después de todo…_

_Bueno… no vemos…_

_Bechitos de choquiolate;_

_Adriana… mustachi_


	13. Cap 13

_**Capítulo 13.**_

**_Dos Confesiones, Una Niñera, Algo Viscoso y la Peor de las Noticias_**

- Señorita Ryddle… ¿Podemos hablar…?

Aquella frase logró que Hermione y Francini se detuvieran bruscamente. La aludida sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo completamente al escuchar aquella frase al mismo tiempo que un incómodo silencio se apoderaba del pasillo en que se encontraban. El shock era tal que la joven no había logrado diferenciar la voz, lo cual talvez había sido una suerte, pues si lo hubiese hecho posiblemente habría perdido el conocimiento en fracción de segundos…

Lentamente la castaña dirigió su vista hasta su derecha e intercambio una mirada asustada con su acompañante… No sabía si voltearse, o simplemente ignorar lo que había escuchado y continuar con su camino. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Francini tomó la mano de Hermione y jalando de esta con determinación, la animó a que continuaran con su camino. Al ver este gesto, el tercero volvió a hablar…

- Señorita Ryddle… por favor…

En aquél momento los nervios de Hermione lograron más de lo que su sentido común se proponía a hacer… Terriblemente afectada por el hecho de que alguien la llamase por aquél nombre dentro del colegio, la joven se volteó temerosa para averiguar quien había sido. La determinación con la que estaba segura que le gritaría si llegara a ser algún Slytherin o Severus Snape se perdió de golpe al observa frente a ella a… (N/a: jeje… me parece que voy a dejarles con la intriga por un ratito ;P)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place la reunión recién había terminado…

- Canuto -le dijo Remus sentado en comedor- Debemos hacer algo…

- ¿Algo de qué? -pregunto el aludido haciéndose el desentendido… la verdad era que Sirius si sabía de lo que le estaba hablando Remus.

- Algo para que Hermione sepa de una vez por todas quién es su madre… tu hermana, Mary Jane, te agradecería mucho… y tu sobrina también…

- Remus… deja de decir eso…

- ¿El qué?

- Eso… mi… tu sabes…

- ¿Tu sobrina? -Sirius asintió- ¡Merlín Sirius! Pero si eso es lo que es… no puedes negarlo… su parecido con Mary Jane es indiscutible…

- Si, pero…

- ¿Pero qué Sirius? ¿Qué es a lo que le temes tanto?

- Lunático… amigo mío… ¿te has puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionará Hermione al verme? ¿Acaso pretendes que llegue y le diga "¡Hola Hermione! ¿Sabes? Soy tu tío"? Pegará el grito al cielo…

- Sirius… suenas como si no conocieras a Hermione…

- La conozco bien Remus, por eso…

- ¿Y qué hay de tu hermana? -Sirius bajó la cabeza y en un susurro respondió…

- Mary Jane no me habla desde que la visité por orden de Dumbledore luego del retorno de Voldemort…

- ¿Cómo?

- Ella cree que yo entregué a Lily y a James a Voldemort…

- Pero… ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque…

_**Flash back**_

Noc-noc… Sirius llamó a la puerta de una hermosa casa a las afueras de Summit Hill… esperaba que muy pronto su hermana aceptara la propuesta de Dumbledore de unirse a la Orden del Fénix… La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una mujer de 38 años, cabello castaño claro, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos grises…

- Sirius… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? -él la miró y con una sonrisa le dijo

- Hola Jane… Si… estoy bien…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sirius? -repitió ella cambiando ligeramente la expresión en su rostro…

- Vengo… necesito hablar contigo Jane…

- Pasa… -dijo dejándole entrar. Cuando se hallaban ya en el comedor, habló- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Traigo noticias…

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? -soltó Jane mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Él la miró extrañado e incómodo…

- ¿Capaz de qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- De unirte a él…

- ¿A él…?

- A Tom, Sirius… a Voldemort… -él abrió los ojos… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir y tu… ¿tu te haces su aliado?

- ¡NO! Jane, yo…

- Seguramente le habrás dicho dónde está Jane ¿no?

- Mary Jane por Merlín… escucha lo que estas diciendo… Sabes que jamás le diría donde está mi sobrina… Hermione lo es todo para mí…

- Al igual que lo era James ¿no Sirius?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Merlín Sirius… James era como un hermano para nosotros… Lily… Lily era mi mejor amiga y tu… tu… tu los… -sin poder evitarlo se hecho a llorar…

Sirius la observaba sin saber que hacer… el ver a su hermana en aquél estado le dejaba un sabor amargo… Merlín sabía que por ella cruzaría mar y tierra y les patearía el trasero a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos y a Voldemort… a Tom Ryddle… a ese bastardo lo mataría con sus propias manos por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su hermana…

Mary Jane Black creía que su hermano había entregado a sus amigos, James Potter y Lily Evans, a Voldemort… creía que los había traicionado… que la había traicionado a ella… su hermana… su sangre…

Lentamente Sirius se acercó a ella y estiró su mano derecha para tomar su mano, pero sin querer tocó su antebrazo izquierdo… la joven gritó de dolor… los ojos de Sirius se abrieron rápidamente… y con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado sujetó a su hermana y le corrió la manga de su blusa dejando su antebrazo visible… una fea calavera quedó al descubierto… Sirius no podía creerlo… la marca tenebrosa…

- ¡No! -gritó Sirius sin querer creer lo que veía y aún sin soltar a su hermana- tu… tu… tu eres una de ellos…

- NO Sirius… ya no… no lo soy desde lo que pasó entre Tom y yo… pero tu… tu le entregaste a James y a Lily en una bandeja de plata y casi matan al pequeño Harry… no lo entiendo Sirius… ¿por qué? James era como un hermano para ti… y Harry… Harry es nuestro ahijado… Eres de lo peor Sirius…

- Jane… por Merlín… que yo no soy uno de ellos… ¡ENTIÉNDELO! -estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no notaron como tres encapuchados se aparecían en medio del comedor- Harry es como un hijo para mi… jamás les hubiera hecho eso Jane… a James ni a Lily…

- ¿Aún te atreves a llamarlos por su nombre, primo?

Ambos se giraron y vieron como uno de los encapuchados dejaba su rostro al descubierto… allí… frente a ellos estaba Bellatrix Lestrange… quienes la acompañaban hicieron lo mismo y Sirius y Mary Jane observaron a Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy… Mary Jane se soltó de su hermano…

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -dijo Sirius fríamente…

- Venimos a ver a la señora Ryddle, Black -dijo Lucius burlonamente

- Cissy… -dijo Mary Jane en un murmullo…

- Jane… yo…

- Jane… cariño -comenzó Lucius acercándose a ella, quien retrocedió- te hemos echado de menos… ¿hasta cuando continuaras con tus niñerías?

- Cállate Lucius -le dijo Bellatrix…

- Quiero saber dónde está la niña, Jane -dijo Lucius ignorando a Bellatrix.

- ¡Cállate Lucius! -le dijo Narcisa autoritariamente… él la miró con reproche antes de hacerle caso- Jay… tu sabes que no permitiré que nada le pase… dime… ¿dónde está mi ahijada? -Jane bajó la cabeza y lentamente abrió la boca… Sirius al notar esto intervino…

- ¡Jamás! Ustedes se la llevarán a Voldemort…

- Es su hija Sirius -dijo Bellatrix- y quiere tenerla junto a él… ¿Acaso serás tan estúpido de hacer algo que se lo impida?

- Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo de ustedes estúpidos…

- Bueno… -dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa mordaz- ambos sabemos que al fin y al cabo terminarás cambiando tu errónea mentalidad así que… Jane, primita -dijo con una mirada re/contra/asesina al tiempo que sacaba su varita- te lo preguntaré por última vez… ¿dónde está la chica?

- ¡Maldición Bella! -exclamó Narcisa furiosa- Baja la varita de una maldita vez

- Nunca les diré donde está -dijo Mary Jane mientras observaba la mano de Bellatrix

- ¡Lestrange, esa varita! -dijo Lucius. Bellatrix lo miró enojada e hizo lo que le ordenaban- Jane, preciosa, piénsalo… si vuelves y dices dónde está la chica, el señor tenebroso te perdonará y tendrás más poder del q…

- Maldición Lucius… no quiero poder… Sólo quería criar a mi hija… pero por vuestra culpa no pude… ahora sólo quiero que la dejen en paz…

- Eso es imposible -le respondió el rubio- Sabes que no descansaremos hasta encontrarla…

- ¡Pues entonces nunca descansarán! -dijo mirándolos con cara de enojo

- Eh Sirius -habló Bellatrix con una sonrisa mordaz

- ¿Qué quieres Lestrange?

- Oh vamos primito… sólo quería saber cuando volverías con nosotros… espero que los dementotes hayan sido amistosos contigo, después de todo, así lo ordenó el señor tenebroso… y ahora que este ha vuelto…

¡PLIN!

_**Fin Flash back**_

- …en aquél momento Mary Jane desapareció con la idea de que yo era un mortífago...

- Pero… piensa en Hermione, Sirius… ella tiene derecho a conocer a su madre…

- Pero…

- Hay que hacerlo, Sirius… es tu sobrina… piensa en ella como tal… no, es más, ponte en el lugar de Mary Jane… ¿como madre no crees que le gustaría poder…?

- ¿Qué cosa Remus? ¿Volver a verla? Pues claro que si… Desde hace más de tres años que lo he venido pensando… no hay noche que no piense en ello… he llegado incluso a imaginar el encuentro… pero inmediatamente recuerdo que sería ponerlas a ambas en riesgo y… si algo les pasara… Merlín sabe que nunca me perdonaría si algo les llegara a suceder a alguna de las dos…

- Sirius… no les pasará na…

- Claro que si Lunático… por si no lo recuerdas Voldemort ya descubrió que Herms es la hija de Mary Jane y suya. Además… después de lo que ese bastardo le hizo a mi hermana…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban… simplemente no quería… allí… frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

- ¿Ginny? -así es… frente a la castaña se encontraba la pelirroja que en tiempos atrás había sido su mejor amiga- Ginny… yo… tu… ¿cómo es q…?

- Olvídalo Ryddle -dijo la pelirroja enfatizando el apellido- Tan sólo quería comprobar algo… -y sin decir más la chica se dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar de ellas con una gran confusión creciendo en su interior

- ¡Ginny!

La chica escuchó como Hermione la llamaba pero no le hizo caso… necesitaba pensar… Hermione sabía que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando simplemente a que todo Hogwarts se diera cuenta de que era la hija de lord Voldemort…

- Francini… ve a Runas y dile a la profesora que… que… que me encuentro en la enfermería…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hermione?

- Luego te cuento Francini, no puedo dejar que Ginny se vaya sin haberle explicado… -y sin decir más se echó a correr en la misma dirección que lo había hecho la pelirroja…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada frente al lago observando el atardecer (N/a: Eran casi las 5pm) mientras algunos estudiantes se dedicaban a tirarle algunas piedras u otro objetos al calamar… De pronto se sintió observada… volteó el rostro rápidamente y descubrió un par de ojos verde esmeralda mirándola detenidamente… al verse descubierto el chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado… no dijo nada… tan sólo observaba el horizonte…

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? -preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

- Ginny… si a Hermione le sucediera algo, y tú lo supieras… me lo dirías ¿cierto?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione caminaba a paso decidido… debía encontrar a Ginny antes de que esta le dijera algo a Harry… Llegó a los terrenos y se detuvo… inmediatamente su mirada se posó en una pareja que se encontraba observando el atardecer…

- Por favor Ginny… no lo hagas

Y con esas palabras la castaña comenzó a caminar nuevamente…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¿Ginny? -la llamó el chico

_**Flash back**_

Eran las 12:15pm cuando el estómago de Ginny se removió por primera vez demandándole ser alimentado. La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor, pero al pasar por un aula vacía escuchó cuatro voces que se le hacían extrañamente familiar…

Se asomó disimuladamente para encontrar a Fred y George hablando con Sirius y Remus… Se preguntó que demonios estaría haciendo Sirius allí… Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para saludarle cuando la voz de Fred se dejó escuchar diciendo algo que la dejó helada…

- ¿Acaso creen que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se enterará que su hija no se encuentra en Hogwarts?

"¿Su hija? ¿Desde cuando Voldemort tenía una hija? ¿Y qué pretendían sus hermanos, Sirius, y Remus?"

- Fred, detente a pensarlo un momento ¿quieres? -dijo Remus- Ninguno de nosotros irá corriendo donde Voldemort y le dirá que tenemos a su hija…

- Pero, -dijo ahora George- los Slytherin no se separan de ella ni un segundo…

- Claro que si… -dijo Remus- no en todas las clases están juntos…

- No -contestó Fred- pero si no son ellos es esa chica Bailestrong…

- Debemos hallar el modo de que Sirius pueda hablar con Hermione sin que algunos de sus "guardaespaldas" esté presente ni que Voldemort se entere -dijo Remus

- Pero si Hermione es la hija del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado seguramente sabrá miles de cosas acerca de los planes de su padre ¿no creen?

"¿Hermione era la hija del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?"

_**Fin Flash back**_

- Ginny… ¿estás bien?

- Si Harry… tan solo estaba pensando…

- Pero no me has contestado…

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Si supieras que a Hermione le sucediese algo ¿me lo dirías?

- Yo…

- Ginny… debemos hablar

Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y se volteó al mismo tiempo que Harry para observar a una Hermione algo agitada…

- Herms… -comenzó Harry- yo, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento…

- Este… tengo algo de prisa…

- Oh… bueno… tal vez cuando tengas tiempo…

- Ginny -lo ignoró la castaña- ¿podemos…?

- Claro... -la pelirroja se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo siguiendo a Hermione. Pero la castaña la llevaba por unos pasillos que ella nunca había recorrido- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi habitación… allí nadie nos interrumpirá… -caminaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que llegamos a un pasillo en el que a lo lejos se podía observar una armadura… lentamente se acercaron hasta ella

- Buenas tardes señorita Ryddle… -le dijo la armadura al tener a ambas chicas frente a él...

- Este… Buenas tardes… "chocolatinas"

La armadura les hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente les dio campo para que ambas entraran en la Sala Común. La castaña subió las escaleras de mármol seguida por la pelirroja, y se detuvo algunos segundos al llegar frente a una puerta que poseía dos leones pequeños durmiendo. Tras observar a la pelirroja algunos instantes entró y su amiga la siguió. La puerta se cerró tras ella e inmediatamente apareció una elfina doméstica haciéndoles reverencias a ambas…

- Deyna… ¿qué haces aquí?

- El amo Lucius envió a Deyna a cumplir con las órdenes de la señorita -respondió la elfina con los ojos brillándole de la felicidad

- ¿Lucius hizo eso?

- Si, ama Hermione…

- Hazme un favor Deyna…

- Los que guste señorita…

- Ve a la "Malfoy Mainor" y busca a Lucius, dile… dile… no, ya sé -dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma de su mochila. Se acercó a su escritorio y garabateó algunas palabras. Cuando hubo terminado se volteó hacia la elfina y una Ginny que la observaba atónita- Busca a mi madrina y dale esto de mi parte -dijo extendiéndole el pergamino- Y no regreses sin una explicación medianamente decente o si es necesario tráela contigo…

- Claro señorita… -la elfina tomó con delicadeza el pergamino de Hermione y luego añadió- ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de comer y de beber antes de marcharme, señorita? -Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny como interrogándola

- Hum… La verdad es que un jugo de calabaza no estaría de más…

- ¿Nos podrías traer dos jugos de calabaza Deyna?

- Claro señorita… -la elfina desapareció, pero no pasaron más de tres segundos cuando ya estaba allí de nuevo con una bandeja en la cual traía los refrescos y algunos panecillos- Me he tomado la libertad de traerle algunos panecillos señorita… así de una vez cumplo las órdenes del amo Tom…

- Está bien… ya puedes marcharte Deyna…

- Claro señorita…

Tras colocar la bandeja en el escritorio la elfina desapareció de la Sala Común. Hermione se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó sobre la mesa, Ginny la siguió, pero ella por su parte se acomodó en la silla de este.

- ¿Tom? –dijo Ginny confundida

- Si, ya sabes… Tom Ryddle…

La pelirroja simplemente asintió. Estuvieron un rato bebiendo sin decirse nada en absoluto, hasta que Hermione algo harta de la situación tomó la iniciativa de comenzar la conversación…

- Ginny, yo…

- No puedo creer que le estés haciendo esto a Harry y a Ron, Hermione… y a mi…

- Ginny… escúchame por favor…

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabías?

- Me enteré este verano Gin, yo…

- ¿Y acaso no pensabas contárnoslo?

- Yo… ¡Gin por Merlín! ¿Acaso querías que llegara un día a la Madriguera y dijera "no puedo quedarme con vosotros chicos" y que cuando me preguntaras el por qué os dijera que es que Voldemort es mi padre? ¿Te imaginas la reacción que habrían tenido Harry y Ron, Ginny? Por aquello que no quieras siquiera imaginarlo te aseguro que yo los conozco lo necesario para afirmar que habrían hecho alguna estupidez… y… ¿qué hay de ti, Gin? ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú?

- Yo… no sé Herms… pero estoy segura que pudiste encontrar la manera de decírnoslo con algo más de tacto… al menos a mi Herms… soy tu amiga y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo…

- Lo sé Ginny y te lo agradezco… pero te aseguro que si en algún momento hubiera tenido alguna idea sobre como hacerlo no nos encontraríamos ahora en esta situación… te lo juro… pero, compréndeme… estaba aterrada por la situación… estaba en tierra nueva para mi… a pesar de todo por lo que he pasado nunca hubo algo que me enseñara a manejar mejor esta situación…

- Yo, Herms… no sé que decirte…

- Yo… lo siento Ginny… debí haber hecho algo… decírtelo a ti…

- ¿Harry lo sabe?

- ¡Merlín NO! ¿Cómo crees?

- Yo…

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

- Hace algunas horas cuando escuché a mis hermanos hablar con Remus y…

- ¿Acá en Hogwarts?

- Este… si…

- ¡Maldición!

- Hermione…

- ¿Si Ginny?

- ¿Eres la hija de… tu sabes?

- ¿De Voldemort? -inquirió Hermione. Ginny simplemente asintió con la cabeza y la castaña respondió con firmeza- Si, Tom Ryddle es mi padre.

- Si eres la hija del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado eso significaría que él… se caso ¿cierto?

- Si… -dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza con algo de tristeza. Ginny se hallaba emocionada. Tanto así que se había levantado de su asiento y daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación y no se había enterado de la reacción de su amiga- Su nombre era Mary Jane Black…

- Mary Jane… lindo nombre… -de pronto reaccionó- ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿BLACK? ¿BLACK CÓMO SIRIUS BLACK?

- Si…

- O SEA… QUE TU ERES LA… ¿TU MADRE ERA LA HERMANA DE…? ¡¡UN MOMENTO!! ¿SIRIUS TIENE OTROS HERMANOS APARTE DE EL IMBÉCIL DE REGULUS?

- Si… mi madre es la her…

- ¿ES? DIJISTE ES…

- Ginny, eres muy curiosa ¿sabías?

- Este… sip… ya me lo han dicho… -de pronto se sentó en la cama de Hermione como lo haría un niño impaciente por escuchar un cuento antes de dormir- Me vas a contar más ¿cierto?

- Yo…

- Porfis Herms… -dijo con carita de cordero degollado- es que… yo… pliz…

- Jajaja- Hermione no pudo hacer más que reír ante la cara de su amiga. Se puso de pie y mientras se iba acercando a la cama donde estaba sentada Ginny decía- Ay Gin… eres un caso…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Buenas tardes a todos… Veo que este año el directo ha unido las cuatro casas y que se han integrado varios estudiantes, y eso me parece… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡PERFECTO! -dijo la profesora del mismo modo de entusiasmo con que un niño pequeño recibe un juguete nuevo- Bueno, yo soy la profesora Sinistra y les estaré enseñando Runas Antiguas… un momento… -dijo pasando la vista rápidamente por entre sus estudiantes- me parece que hay tres estudiantes ausentes… ¿alguien sabe dónde se encuentran los señores Weasley?

- Si… -dijo Michael Corner con voz autoritaria- se encuentran conversando con el profesor Lupin en su despacho…

- De acuerdo… ¿y Hermione Granger?

- Este… ella tuvo que ir a la enfermería profesora…

- Oh… ya veo… ¿Se encontraba bien… señorita…?

- Bailestrong, profesora… Francini Bailestrong…

- Mucho gusto, señorita Bailestrong… ¿qué decía de la señorita Granger?

- Ella está en la enfermería… no es nada grave… un simple malestar… eso es todo…

- De acuerdo, en ese cas…

- Disculpe que interrumpa profesora Sinistra… -se escuchó que decía la voz de Remus Lupin desde el umbral de la puerta. Tras él estaban los gemelos Weasley- Venía a justificar la tardía de los señores Weasley, se encontraban ayudándome con unos boggarts…

- No hay problema profesor Lupin… el señor Corner ya me había comentado la situación… señores Weasley, ¿serían tan amables de entrar a clases?

- Claro profesora -dijo George con voz melosa, a lo que más de algún atrevido se rió…

- Siempre es un verdadero placer asistir a sus clase profesora Sinistra… -le secundó Fred

- De acuerdo… ya hay mucho amor en el aire… pasen, pasen… -los chicos entraron riendo y Remus los observaba desde el umbral. De pronto un tercero se acercó a donde se encontraba el licántropo.

- Disculpe -dijo una voz femenina haciéndose campo en el umbral de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que atraía la atención del profesor…

- ¿Cissy? -dijo el incrédulo…

- Este… -la aludida dirigió su vista hacia el aula y dijo- Disculpe que interrumpa la lección, profesora... pero me urge hablar con la señorita Hermione Granger, ¿podría…?

- La señorita no se encuentra en clases, señora Malfoy -contestó la profesora sonriendo

- ¿CÓMO? -dijeron al mismo tiempo Narcisa y Remus. Todos los miraron extrañados…

- ¿Cómo que ella no se encuentra aquí, Sinistra? -dijo Remus

- No… la señorita Bailestrong me comunicó que la chica no se encuentra del todo bien y… -el resto de las palabras quedaron al aire. Remus Lupin se marchó a toda prisa por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la enfermería

- ¿Me permitiría entonces a la señorita Bailestrong, profesora? -dijo Narcisa.

- Claro… señorita Bailestrong… puede retirarse… -Francini salió del aula ante la curiosa mirada de sus compañeros…

- ¿Qué sucede Narcisa? -preguntó la chica fuera del aula…

- ¿Dónde está Hermione, Francini?

- No sé…

- Pero Sinistra dijo que tu le dijiste qu…

- Si, lo sé… es sólo que… -bla, bla y bla… Francini le contó a Narcisa lo sucedido hacía algunos minutillos…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Noc-noc. Hermione estaba nerviosa. Snape le había que se presentara en su despacho después de la cena, pero a ella le quedaba incómodo reunirse a esa hora, así que le había mandado un pergamino preguntándole si podían adelantar la reunión, y milagrosamente él accedió. Así que ahora se encontraba allí… frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape esperando que est…

- Pase -dijo Snape gélidamente al comprobar quién era. Hermione obedeció y entró. Snape cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió hacia la silla tras el escritorio- Tome asiento… -así lo hizo…

- Dígame… ¿en qué puedo serle útil, profesor?

- ¿Útil? -repitió Snape con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro- De muchas manera… pero en estos momentos creo que me sentaría bien terminar la conversación de ayer… ¿no cree usted?

- Está bien… pero antes de que usted pregunte, profesor Snape…

- Por favor… -dijo Snape con voz extraña- dígame Severus… -Hermione lo miró confundida por un segundo y luego dijo:

- Claro, Severus… Me gustaría que me contestaras algo…

- Por supuesto…

- ¿A quién le eres realmente fiel?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Mira, no es tan difícil… tienes dos opciones… Uno, le eres fiel a la Orden del Fénix… y… Dos, eres un verdadero mortífago, así que… ¿a qué bando perteneces? -después de algunos segundos de reflexión Snape respondió

- A ninguno de los dos, realmente…

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

- Es sencillo… mira… Los dos tienen algunas cosas que me convienen… La Orden del Fénix, por un lado, asegura mi vida… el estar aliado a Albus Dumbledore me salvará el pellejo incontable cantidad de veces… además, si Potter gana en la batalla final… tu sabes… a nadie le gusta estar en el bando perdedor…

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo… ¿y que hay de Voldemort?

- Bueno, nunca me han gustado los muggles… y tu padre nos asegura que acabará con todos aquellos que no merezcan estudiar magia… Además… siendo un mortífago tengo más poder del que cualquier mago podría siquiera imaginar…

- Ya veo… así que hasta cierto punto, quieres decir que le eres fiel a tus… intereses… ¿o me equivoco?

- Para nada… tienes toda la razón…

- Astuto… Muy astuto…

- ¿Puedo regresarte la pregunta, Jane?

- Claro… mi caso es un poco parecido… salvo que lo mío no es lo que me gusta de cada bando… lo mío son… razones para no pertenecer a ellos…

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno… verás… Si estoy en la Orden del Fénix, mi padre contará con información de los planes de Dumbledore y de Har… perdón, de Potter… y si estoy con mi padre… bueno… simplemente no podría… siempre le he sido fiel a Dumbledore y no podría imaginarme una vida de fidelidad a Voldemort…

- Si… entiendo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡¡Sirius!!

- Merlín Lunático… ¿qué es la necesidad de gritar de esa manera?

- Canuto… desapareció… ella desapareció -dijo mientras se reponía de la corrida que se había pegado…

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién desapareció?

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Cómo?

- Así es… no está en sus clases de Runas, y cuando Narcisa la llegó a buscar Sinistr…

- ¿Narcisa? ¿Narcisa… Cissy?

- Si… Bailestrong dijo que había ido a la enfermería…

- Seguramente esté allí Lunático… respira…

- No Sirius… yo fui a la enfermería… y Poppy dice que ella no ha acerc… -pero de pronto calló… a lo lejos se escuchaban dos voces acercándose

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¿Me vas a decir que mi padre y Lucius recurrieron a una elfina para que sea mi… NIÑERA?

- Desgraciadamente así es…

- Pero… pero… ¡¡¡Es una elfina!!! Y además yo me sé cuidar sola…

- Ya lo sé Jay… pero…

- ¡¡NO NECESITO UNA NIÑERA, MADRINA!!

- Herms… tu no conoces al Sirius Black que tu padre, Lucius y yo conocemos…

- ¿A que te refieres Cissy?

- Sirius… él es mi primo y lo quiero sobre todas las cosas… pero…

- ¡Por Merlín Cissy! No intentes ponerme en contra de Sirius… él… él… puede que no sea el hombre perfecto… es cierto que no puede ser ningún ejemplo a seguir… pero aún así… es mi tío…

- Herms… preciosa… tienes todo el derecho a pensar eso de tu tío… pero debes saber…

- Ay Cissy… por favor ¿si?

- Escúchame aunque sea… tan sólo escucha una sola oración…

- De acuerdo… habla…

- Por algo tu madre se alejó de él divina… tu madre era una chica muy inteligente… y tu padre y yo confiamos en que tu también lo seas…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Suéltame Lunático! Yo la mato… a esa… Cissy… te juro que yo la mato… -Remus tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas de hombre lobo para sostener a Sirius… este estaba furioso- ¿Quién se cree que es? Si Hermione… si… ¡Merlín! Le va a lavar el cerebro… Te juro que me las paga…

- Sirius… respira… -el hombre se calmó un poco, así que Remus lo soltó- ¿Qué acaso no oíste lo que dijo Hermione?

- Remus… como se nota que no conoces bien a Narcisa… Esa maldita puede conseguir todo lo que se proponga…

- Shhh… escucha…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- OK! Volviendo al tema de Deyna… ¿Tendré que quedármela todo el año?

- Me temo que si Herms… no he podido convencer a Lucius para que la haga volver a la mansión…

- Pero… Cissy… tengo mi vida y necesito mi privacidad…

- Deyna n…

- ¿Qué pasaría si algún día tengo… que hacer… un trabajito… con algún amigo?

- Jaja -Narcisa no pudo más que reírse ante tal ocurrencia. Aquella Hermione era peor que Jane- Te aseguro que a tu padre le daría un ataque…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Y yo me encargaré de hacer pagar al que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi sobrina… -Sirius calló… la voz de Hermione se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora muy cerca

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Bueno… en ese caso… creo que mejor recurro a la Sala de Menesteres… -ambas chicas rieron

- No tienes remedio Herms… -las chicas doblaron por un pasillo…

- No se porque lo dices…

- Dime… ¿qué hay de Potter?

- Ay Cissy… no sé que hacer… no puedo decirle… no dejo de pensar en él… no p…

De pronto Hermione alzó la mirada y se quedó callada de repente. Frente a ella se hallaban dos hombres de mediana edad observándolas detenidamente. Hermione tragó en seco y en un murmullo dijo

- Sirius…

- Hermione -saludó el aludido- Me alegra encontrarte al fin… pareciera que huyes de mi y de Harry…

- Yo… este… he estado muy ocupada hoy…

- ¿Qué tal te fue en la enfermería, Hermione? -preguntó Remus

- ¿Enfermería? -dijo ella sin comprender

- La señorita Bailestrong le dijo a la profesora Sinistra que no habías podido asistir a clases porque te hallabas indispuesta… de no ser así creo que debo tener una plática con ella…

- No… nada de eso… es que… este… madame Pomfrey me dio una poción y me mandó a mantener reposo…

- ¿En serio? ¿No me digas? Pues que extraños… porque antes me presenté en la enfermería y podría jurar que poppy me dijo que no te había visto en todo el día…

- Yo… este…

- ¿Si Hermione?

- Yo… este… profesor Lupin…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!! -todo el mundo se volteó para ver quien había pegado semejante alarido.

- Francini… -dijo Hermione en un susurro

- ¡Merlín! Te he estado buscando…

- Hemos... -la corrigió una pelirroja a su lado

- Si, bueno… te hemos estado buscando… tenemos que hablar muy seriamente señorita…

- ¡Ay Merlín! Yo… este… no puedo chicas… Narcisa y yo…

- Ya yo me tengo que marchar Jay… -dijo Narcisa con una expresión burlona en el rostro

- No Cissy -dijo Hermione volteándose hacia su madrina con una expresión de horror- Por favor no me hagas esto…

- Jay, cariño -Narcisa se acercó y al oído le dijo- tu escoges… o te vas con las psicópatas esas… o tienes una charla muy prometedora con tu tío Sirius… -Hermione se alejó un poco de su madrina y observó sus dos opciones… tras analizar un poco sus dos posibilidades dijo:

- ¿No hay una tercera salida?

- Al menos que quieras hablar con tu querido Potter -contestó Narcisa observando como el oji-verde se acercaba junto a Ron, por un pasillo- Me temo que no la hay… -volviendo al tono normal dijo- Herms, preciosa… ya me voy… cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer.

Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de la castaña. Hermione la observó partirse. Tras algunos segundos comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ginny y Francini. Era más que obvio que prefería las psicópatas antes de Harry o su "tío" Sirius

- Hermione… -la detuvo la voz de Sirius. Aún así no se dio la vuelta- ¿Podríamos hablar?

- Sirius… -dijo Ginny tras observar la expresión en el rostro de Hermione- La conversación entre Francini, Hermione y yo es demasiado importante… y no podemos posponerla…

- ¿Se puede saber que es eso tan importante, Ginny? -pregunto Sirius observándola fijamente. Las tres chicas se miraron entre si. Y cuando Hermione se encontraba al lado de ellas. La pelirroja respondió

- Cosas de chicas Sirius… ¿crees que cumplas con los requisitos para acompañarnos?

- No gracias Ginny -respondió Sirius colorado; mientras las carcajadas de Harry, Remus, Francini y Hermione se hacían más sonoras- ¡Harry, no te rías de tu padrino!

- Lo siento Sirius… pero hay que aceptarlo que esta pelirroja tiene chispa…

- Gracias Harry -respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole.

- De nada…

- ¡Ay vamos chicas! -dijo Sirius algo cansado de que no le quisieran decir- ¿Qué puede ser eso de lo que van a hablar y no pueda ser escuchado por cuatro hombres? -dijo obviamente refiriéndose a Remus, Harry y él mismo

- ¿En serio quieres saber, Sirius? -dijo Hermione con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si… -dijo el hombre.

Hermione sonrió triunfal y le hizo señas para que se acercara… el hombre se acercó a ellas inocentemente y ante las divertidas miradas de Francini y Ginny, y las curiosas de Harry y Remus, Hermione le dijo a su tío en susurros…

- Verás Sirius… es que… hace algunas horas cometí una travesura muy placentera con un "amigo" cerca de aquí…

Sirius abrió los ojos incrédulos ante lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su sobrina… la santa Hermione!! ¡Merlín! Sólo faltaba que el mundo diera vueltas en reversa…

- …y, bueno… estábamos en medio de la situación cuando sentí como algo viscoso caía sobre mi…

Seguramente era a causa de lo que estaba oyendo… pero Sirius podría jurar que en ese momento sentía como algo viscoso caía sobre él…

- …todo iba a la perfección hasta que miré hacia arriba y…

"_¡Merlín se apiade de esta alma tan perdida!"_ pensaba Sirius _"Por culpa de mi sobrina… ¡Un momento! ¿De qué demonios se están riendo Harry, Ronald y Remus?_

De pronto se volteó y observó como los tres lo observaban a él… desesperado por no saber lo que ocurría Sirius se pasó una mano por su cabello, y sintió algo viscoso y… ¿Viscoso? Sirius bajo la mano y observó un líquido verde en esta… se volteó hacia el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba Hermione, pero no la encontró… Tan sólo vio una chica alejándose de donde se encontraban ellos, a toda velocidad… Sin pensar bien lo que hacía (N/a: ¡De hecho que ni lo pensó!) Sirius comenzó a correr tras la castaña…

- ¡Espera a que te atrape Hermione! ¡Te juro que de esta si que no te salvas!

- ¡La curiosidad mató al gato Sirius… no lo olvides! -Hermione corría como si la estuviese persiguiendo el mismísimo Voldemort…

(N/A: No, no… ¡ALTO! Eso está mal dicho… Si estuviese siendo perseguida por Voldemort… no correría… es decir… ¿Qué te va a hacer tu propio padre? Así que corría como si la estuviese persiguiendo… este… ¿Quién puede ser? ¡Piensa Adriana, piensa! ¡¡Ya sé!! Corría como si la estuviesen persiguiendo Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Percy Weasley, pero en paños menores… ¡AHHH! Pobre Herms… aquello era una pesadilla… ¡UPS! Me estoy desvié un poco del tema… OK sigo en lo que estaba… ¿Dónde quedé? Ah si… ¡¡¡Ya recordé!!!)

La pobre Hermione corrí como alma que lleva el diablo (N/a: así suena más decente ;P) Sabía que Sirius venía detrás de ella… atrás escuchaba las risas de Francini, Ginny, Ron y de Harry… De pronto halló su salvación… Frente a ella estaba…

- Señorita Granger… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Hermione se volteó y encontró a Snape tras ella… pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe… Sirius venía corriendo en dirección a Snape… venía con mucha prisa… ¡Merlín se apiadará de Sirius! Si no se detenía todos la pagarían bien caro… Pero no podía… Sirius venía a tal velocidad que no podía detenerse…

- ¡Profesor Snape! -exclamó Hermione- ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente Snape se dio la vuelta al tiempo que sacaba su varita de la túnica. Sin decir nada movió su varita en un rápido movimiento e inmediatamente Sirius cambió la dirección de su camino… ya no iba hacia Snape, iba hacia… ¡¡PUM!! El recorrido de Sirius terminó al ir a dar sobre…

- ¡¡JANE!!

Snape no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por su señora… Se acercó con prisa hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, e inmediatamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie… No basta con decir que Harry y Ron miraban la escena en un completo shock… para ser más explícitos habría que decir que por sus bocas se podía meter perfectamente un enjambre de abejas… estaban a punto de un colapso nervioso…

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita Granger? –dijo Snape al sentirse observado por Harry, Ron, Ginny, Francini y Sirius

- Si profesor… estoy bien –dijo Hermione cuando ya se encontraba de pie junto a Snape y Sirius también se encontraba de pie- ¿Me estaba usted buscando?

- Me temo que si señorita… ¿podría acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor?

- Claro…

Sin decir nada más, Hermione y Severus Snape se marcharon en dirección al despacho de este último. El camino resultó inmensamente incómodo para ambos… No tenían idea de que habían hecho para que Snape la llevara nuevamente a su despacho, ya habían aclarado todo lo que necesitaban saber el uno del otro…

Snape, por su parte, se sentía increíblemente estúpido… era su deber darle una MUY mala noticia a la castaña, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo sin sonar demasiado insensible… Más pronto de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado llegaron a su destino, el profesor la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras él…

- Tome asiento, por favor… -la chica obedeció, y el se sentó en una butaca junto a la de ella. Tomó aire y sin mucho valor la observó a la cara y dijo- Jane… yo… no se como decirte esto… -la castaña sintió verdadero pavor por primera vez en aquel día. Se preparó física, mental y psicológicamente para lo que fuera que Snape tenía que decirle- sé que esto es muy duro para ti y quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo… -OK… ahora si… si Snape no se explicaba de una vez por todas Hermione sería capaz de brincarle encima y obligarle a hablar…

- Severus… es apenas la hora de la cena y ya me estás exasperando… ahora, una de dos: o me dices que demonios sucede o me largo de aquí en este momento…

- Hermione… los miembros de la Orden del Fénix encontraron la Mansión Granger completamente destrozada –la castaña no sabía como reaccionar… cuando su cerebro por fin pudo procesar la información que había recibido respiró hondo y dijo tranquilamente…

- Bueno, vale que mis padr… es decir… vale que Kathe y Matthew tuvieron que ir a una conferencia dental…

- Este… lamento decirte que esa conferencia… fue cancelada a última hora… y… tengo entendido que los encontraron a ambos muertos…

Es impresionante como una sola palabra puede destrozar hasta a la persona más fría en sólo fracción de segundos… En Hermione, la reacción no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo… con una rapidez asombrosa todo su mundo se fue en pique… sintió como si se hubiese encontrado por varios días cayendo en un vacío, pero hasta ahora encontraba su fin… el golpe fue sumamente doloroso… sentía como si le estuviesen desgarrando el alma por dentro… como si agarraran su corazón y jugaran al fútbol con él…

El llanto acudió a nublar su vista, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos… La castaña solía pensar que el llorar poseía poderes curativos, y que con cada lágrima que cayera por tu cara te irías sintiendo mejor… pero en esta ocasión esa teoría quedó enterrada en el olvido… por más que llorara… que se desahogara… que gritara… el dolor no hacía más ir en aumento… con cada segundo su sufrimiento crecía… con cada lágrima se sentía morir…

Las lágrimas corrían ya por las suaves mejillas de la chica. Al ver las brillantes gotitas que se deslizaban sobre la cara de Hermione, el hielo del corazón de Snape se derritió, y toda la tristeza y los nervios se disiparon en un solo instante… permaneció algunos instantes en silencio observando como con cada uno de sus sollozos la castaña sellaba una promesa de venganza… como desahogaba la rabia que sentía por no haber podido impedir la muerte de las personas que posiblemente más quería… como sufría la muerte de Kathe y Matthew Granger…

Sin detenerse a pensarlo un momento, Snape se acercó a Hermione y la sujetó con delicadeza por los hombros, y la atrajo hacia él… ofreciéndole con aquel gesto un refugio… un hombro sobre el cual llorar… un apoyo… una mano amiga… todo su cariño… Se quedaron en aquella posición hasta que Hermione no tuvo más lágrimas para desahogarse… aún así, ninguno de los dos se movió… Snape sentía los leves sollozos de la chica, y por cada uno de ellos juró en sus adentros que encontraría al culpable de la muerte de aquellos muggles aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida… repentinamente notó el cariño que le había tomado a aquella chica en pocas horas…

Hermione levantó suavemente la mirada para poder observar a su protector… no sabía porque, pero al sentir la manera con que su profesor la abrazaba, le estuvo inmensamente agradecida… al observar su rostro, y notar como fruncía el ceño, le pareció terriblemente divertido, y poco a poco consiguió irse calmando… Cuando se hubo calmado por completo recordó que era Snape a quien estaba abrazando!!!!!!!! (N/a: Que quede claro que yo cambió de lugar con ella en cualquier momento!!! Snape mi amor!!) Con suma delicadeza se alejó de Snape y se puso de pie… dándole vueltas a la nueva situación, y con un dolor inmenso en el pecho dijo:

- ¿Quién los encontró?

- Tonks… -respondió Snape suavemente. Hermione no quiso permanecer en aquel lugar por más tiempo, y con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta del despacho con claras intenciones de largarse de allí- Jane… espera… -Hermione se detuvo en seco, más no se volteó a observarlo- Mañana… mañana será el entierro y…

- ¿Me marchó hoy?

- Este… no… yo se por lo que estás pasando y…

- No lo sabes Severus… -dijo con la voz quebrada. Respiró hondo y tragándose las ganas de llorar sacó a relucir su orgullo diciendo con voz fría- Por que no estoy pasando por ninguna situación en especial… -sin decir más retomó su camino una vez más…

- Jane… espera

No lo hizo… Hermione salió del despacho y ya por haber cerrado la puerta dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran una vez más… no pensaba permanecer allí… como alma que lleva el demonio comenzó a correr desesperada… corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas… No sabía a donde ir… de pronto dio vuelta en un pasillo, pero chocó con…

- Hermione… -el chico la sujetó de los hombros y le observó el rostro, inmediatamente notó las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, la acercó a su pecho- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

- No puedo… -la chica no podía decir lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que debía decirlo para desahogarse- ellos… ellos… se… los asesinaron…

- ¿Qué? ¿A quienes?

- A mis padres, Harry… los encontraron muertos…

Harry no supo que decir… simplemente la abrazó fuertemente… cuando se dio cuenta estaban ambos sentados en el piso… él le acariciaba el brazo y con amor le decía palabras de aliento al oído…


	14. Perdóname Por Favor

_**Capítulo 14. Perdóname Por Favor…**_

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño… caminaba por la habitación… observaba la luna… se sentaba en la cama… y aún así las escenas de lo que acababa de vivir volvían una y otra vez a su mente… de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta… Hermione no sabía que hacer… ¿abrir o hacerse la dormida? Sería mejor hacerse la dormida, no estaba de ánimo para ver a otras personas… ¿y si era algo importante? Ni modo… la castaña se acercó a la puerta y lentamente la abrió…

- Francini… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me parece que necesitas hablar con alguien…

- Yo… bueno… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- Herms… tal vez no lo sepas… pero Francesca y yo… nuestra madre murió hace tres años… y créeme… necesitas desahogarte…

- Yo… gracias… pasa… -haciéndose a un lado le dio espacio, la chica entró en la habitación. Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella…

- Cuéntame… ¿qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

- Yo… bueno… -la castaña se sentó en la cama y tras respirar hondo comenzó a hablar- Mira… ellos me criaron durante 17 años de mi vida… les debo todo a ellos… lo que soy ahora, lo soy gracias a ellos… Cuando el profesor Snape me dijo que habían encontrado la casa completamente destruida, no sentí nada… se suponía que ellos andaban en un congreso o algo por el estilo…

- ¿Un congreso?

- Si, ellos eran dentistas…

- Denti… ¿cuánto?

- Dentistas…

- ¿Y eso qu…?

- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

- Lo siento… bueno, continúa…

- La cuestión es que esa conferencia había sido cancelada hacía dos días… y los encontraron a ellos muertos cerca de la casa… -curiosamente ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos- al enterarme sentí como mi mundo se me venía encima… me fui del despacho y comencé a correr en dirección a mi habitación cuando al doblar por un pasillo choqué con alguien…

- ¿Y ese alguien era…?

- Harry…

- ¿Potter?

- Si… este…

- Cuéntame…

- Es que…

- Hermione… en serio…

- Debes prometer que no dirás nada…

- De acuerdo…

- Bueno… este… verás…

_**Flash back**_

_- Hermione… -el chico la sujetó de los hombros y le observó el rostro, inmediatamente notó las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, la acercó a su pecho- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?_

_- No puedo… -la chica no podía decir lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que debía decirlo para desahogarse- ellos… ellos… están… los asesinaron…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿A quienes?_

_- A mis padres, Harry… los encontraron muertos…_

_Harry no supo que decir… simplemente la abrazó fuertemente… cuando se dio cuenta estaban ambos sentados en el piso… él le acariciaba el brazo y con amor le decía palabras de aliento al oído…_

_Hermione permaneció durante algunos segundos con los ojos cerrados tan solo recordando… recordaba todas las situaciones por las que pasó junto a los Granger… los cumpleaños… los paseos… las navidades… recordó aquél verano… cuando ellos la fueron a recoger al andén 9¾… recordó… recordó el momento tan estúpido en que había decidido olvidarse de ellos…_

_- Herms… yo… no puedo decirte que entiendo por lo que estás pasando… eso sería mentirte despiadadamente… pero al menos comprendo un poco tu dolor… yo también pasé por eso… pero la diferencia es que yo perdí a mis padres siendo aún muy pequeño y no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos…_

_Guiada por una fuerza exterior Hermione alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosísimos ojos color verde esmeralda... se quedó observándolo un buen tiempo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo…_

_- Siempre contarás conmigo, pequeña… cuando en quinto pensé que había perdido a Sirius, una parte de mi se fue con él… sentí como mi mundo se iba de cabeza en un guindo… sabía que entonces nada volvería a ser igual… el sentido de las cosas cambiaría por completo…después de él era como un padre para mi… un amigo… mi apoyo… mi fortaleza… Sé que posiblemente estás pasando por una situación similar… pero algo que me ayudaba cada mañana a tener valor para ponerme en pie, era el pensar que a Sirius no le hubiera gustado saber que había caído en una depresión por su pérdida…_

_- Pero…_

_- Te llevará tiempo superarlo, es cierto… pero cuentas con mi apoyo, con Ron, Ginny y todos tus amigos preciosa… tu tienes la fuerza para salir adelante, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites…_

_Hermione lo observó sin saber que decir para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella… pero algo si sabía… ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba… tenerlo junto a ella siempre le había dado la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante… lo extrañaba… había sido una estúpida, de eso no había duda…_

_Se abrazó nuevamente a él tomando valor… sabía que aún no estaba lista para contarle a Harry que era la hija de lord Voldemort, pero no podía dejar de sentir que estaba traicionándolo… Debía disculparse… Lentamente alzó la mirada… estudio cada uno de los rasgos de su cara… alejó la mirada… si lo seguía observando lo único que conseguiría sería sentirse más culpable… enfocó un punto en medio de la nada y se alejó un poco de él… permaneció a su lado, es cierto, mas no lo estaba abrazando… talvez de aquél modo la tarea fuera más fácil… con la mirada perdida comenzó a hablar…_

_- Harry… lo siento… -él la miró sin comprender- discúlpame… por favor…_

_- No entiendo, Herms… no hay nada que perdonar…_

_Hermione respiró hondo… aquello sería más difícil de lo que pensaba… Harry la miraba… al verla en aquél estado, con la mirada pérdida y suspirando, tuvo un mal presentimiento… no quería escuchar lo que ella estaba a punto de decir… pero aún así la dejo hablar… sin apartar su vista de ella se dedicó a escucharla…_

_- Si lo hay… perdóname Harry… perdón por todo… por ser tan testaruda… por mi orgullo… por haberte dejado en el Callejón Dragón sin darte una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo… por mi indiferencia… mi frialdad… por mis errores… por mi aire de superioridad… por no decirte la verdad… p…_

_- No sé de que me estás hablando, Herms… ¿a qué verdad te refieres?_

_- Lo siento mucho, Harry…_

_- Herms…_

_- Lo siento… no estoy lista… perdón por no tener el valor para decírtelo… por no tener el valor de demostrar cuanto te quiero… cuanto te amo… Perdón por haber tenido el valor para luchar por ti…_

_Harry no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo… pero comprendió que aquello era importante para ella… supo que debía dejarla hablar… dejar que se desahogara… la miró con cariño y le tomó la mano para que ella supiera que contaba con su apoyo… De pronto fue como si ella volviera a la realidad… volteó a observarlo y Harry pudo notar como sus ojos iban adquiriendo un brillo que denotaba todo su dolor…_

_- Perdón por no tomar mis propias decisiones… por no poder estar contigo… perdona si Sirius ha cambiado… perd…_

_- Alto, Hermione… no entiendo de que me estás hablando… no tienes porque disculparte… comprendo que tienes tus razones… pero tu no tienes la culpa de todo… no puedes manejar tu forma de ser, ni mucho menos la de otros… Si, es cierto, Sirius ha estado muy distinto… pero no es tu culpa…_

_- Si es mi culpa Harry… todo es mi culpa… el comportamiento de Sirius… Todo es mi culpa… tu no lo entiendes, Harry…_

_- No, pero si me lo explicaras…_

_- Perdóname Harry… pero no puedo explicártelo… no puedo… aún no estoy lista… pero te juro que cuando esté preparada te lo diré todo… te lo explicaré… contestaré cada una de tus preguntas… pero… es sólo que aún no estoy preparada… no quiero que me odies…_

_- Herms… yo nunca te podré odiar…_

_- Harry… por favor… -Harry tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a que le observara_

_- No, escúchame por favor… -ella bajó la mirada y al notarlo él tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y, lleno de amor, la besó… fue un beso fugaz pero atrajo su atención… ella no pudo reaccionar… simplemente lo observó mientras él decía- Te amo preciosa… te amo demasiado y por ti sería capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca podré odiarte… Te amo más que a la vida misma… te amo más q…_

_- Harry… no sigas por favor…_

_- ¿Por qué no Herms? Quiero que el mundo entero sepa lo que siento por ti… que todos sepan que te amo… que sepan que… -de pronto calló- Herms… ¿qué sucede?_

_Sin decir nada Hermione se soltó de él y se puso en pie… no podía seguir con eso por más tiempo… tan siquiera lo volvió a ver… con un último "perdón" comenzó a alejarse…_

_Harry la observó algunos segundos sin atrever a moverse… pero no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente… la siguió… cuando la alcanzó, la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo voltearse…_

_Hermione no pudo hacer nada al respecto… dado el impulso que llevaba; al darse la vuelta…_

_Harry sonrió triunfal en sus adentros…_

_Ella no pudo hacer nada evitarlo…_

_Al haber volteado a Hermione, el espacio que los separaba quedó reducido a escasísimos dos centímetros…_

_Tenerlo tan cerca hubiera podido acabar con la determinación de cualquier persona… y Hermione… bueno… ella es un ser humano con sentimiento, necesidades y deseos ocultos…_

_**Fin Flash back**_

- Y… bueno… te imaginarás lo q…

- ¡Por Merlín Sagrado! ¡Por Afrodita! ¡Por Zeus! ¡Por Atenea! ¡Por el Santo Cachón! ¡Por el mismísimo Dumbledore! –de pronto se calló, tomó aire y observó a Hermione. Con cara de no haber matado una mosca le dijo- Lo siento Herms… pero no puedo evitarlo…

- Pero qu…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Francini… ¿qué te sucede? –dijo Hermione asombrada, al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos…

- Hermione… ¡La Virgen Inmaculada de la Sagrada Concepción de la Conchinchina de los Indígenas de Trinidad y Tobago! No puedo creerlo… ya Potter puede ir haciendo su testamento si alguien se…

- ¡Oh no, Francini! Me lo prometiste… no vas a decir nada…

- Ya lo sé… ya lo sé… per… -de pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron bruscamente dejando pasar a tres chicos que traían su varita en las manos…

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes tres en esta habitación? –exclamó Francini furiosa por la intromisión de aquellos tres…

- Este…

- Bueno…

- ¡No, no! ¡Alto ahí! Mejor te devuelvo la pregunta Bailestrong… ¿qué haces vos acá a estas horas?

- ¿Y quién demonios te crees que sos? ¿Acaso sos mi madre para…?

- Chicos… -la interrumpió Hermione al tiempo que tanteaba con sus manos sobre la cama- Michael… lumos… este… ella está conmigo…

- Ah Hermione… -dijo Michael- no hay cuidado… es sólo que no te había visto y creí que Bailestrong se había metido…

- Escúchame bien Corner…

- Francini, basta…

- No, espérate Hermione… Que te quede algo bien clarito Corner… No soy ninguna entrometida como para andar metiéndome en las habitaciones ajenas, a difer…

- Ya es suficiente Francini –la cortó Hermione seria…

- Haiskashin –murmuró la gemela fulminando a Michael con la mirada

- Luego…

- ¿Cuándo?

- En el desayuno…

- De acuerdo…

- Yenezecute… y nada de problemas…

- ¡OK! este, Herms… ¿tienes…?

- Ah si… a lado de la chimenea… -la rubia se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un poco de polvo de un sobrecito y lo lanzó a esta… de pronto un fuego azul iluminó toda la habitación- Jalasajeiya –dijo Hermione en voz clara y fuerte. De pronto… nada… la rubia ya no estaba- ¿Qué hacéis acá?

- Escuchamos un grito y pensamos que había problemas…

- Ay… eso… lo siento mucho… es que Francini le tiene pavor a… a…

- ¿A las lechuzas? –preguntó George

- ¿Ah? Este… ¿cómo…?

- Hay una lechuza en la ventana, Herms… me parece que intenta darte algo… -dijo Fred

La chica se volteó… y ahí estaba… Algo confundida, Hermione se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para que esta entrara. La lechuza se colocó sobre su hombro. Hermione cerró la ventana y la observó por un momento… era preciosa… una lechuza blanca con una manchita gris bajo el ojo izquierdo… con los ojos grises…

- Bueno… ya que todo está bien, será mejor que volvamos a dormir –dijo George bostezando

- Si –dijo Michael- Mañana nos espera un día muy atareado… Que descanses Hermione

- Igualmente –con una sonrisa los acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando se hubieron marchado cerró la puerta y observó la lechuza… Tomó el sobre y un pequeño paquete que esta traía y se sentó en la cama… la lechuza continuaba sobre su hombro…

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Hay personas que siempre ocuparan un lugar muy importante en nuestras vidas… no importa cuanto tiempo estuvieron con nosotros… si horas, días, meses, o años… lo cierto es que cuando perdemos a alguien que queríamos es como si una parte muy grande de nosotros se fuera con el/ella.**_

_**No existe palabra alguna que pueda disminuir el dolor que sentimos… tampoco hay forma alguna de traerlo/a de vuelta… Pero siempre ayuda inmensamente el contar con amigos que nos ayudan a sobrellevar nuestra carga…**_

_**En estos momento me encuentro algo lejos, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo… en cualquier lugar, hora y día… no importa… aunque tengamos tiempo sin hablarnos… estoy dispuesta a ser tu apoyo en ese momento…**_

_**Cuando necesites alguien que te ayude a llevar tu carga… recuerda que allí estoy yo… junto a ti… viviendo mi vida, pero compartiendo la tuya… disfrutando tus alegrías… sintiendo tu dolor… sufriendo junto a ti…**_

_**Al enterarme de la noticia, sentí como mi alma se me partía en dos, y lo único en que pude pensar fue en ti… pensé en cuando estarías sufriendo… que estarías necesitando ayuda… que necesitabas un abrazo… que necesitabas sentir la compañía de otros contigo**_

_**Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberme encontrado allí… contigo… por haberte abrazado… por demostrarte que cuentas conmigo… que a pesar de la distancia sigo compartiendo tu vida… **_

_**No encuentro palabra alguna que te pueda hacer sentir mejor, pero con esto quiero que comprendas que cada vez que tu lloras, mi corazón llora contigo… el tiempo no hará jamás que este lazo se rompa, lo único que podría hacer será fortalecerlo…**_

_**Bueno pequeña… recuerda… en todo momento cuentas conmigo…**_

_**Un abrazo;**_

_**Tu madre. **_

- Tu madre… ¿Qué demonios…?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

No me pidan mucho… esto lo subo a prisa porque volveré a actualizar por ahí del 14 ó 21 de mayo… sorry, no me maten por favor… pero es lo que hay… así que espero que esto les guste…

Aprovecho de paso para agradecerle a mi amiga Krissia "sika" por escucharme en las noche cuando la llamaba para que me escuchara y aconsejara acerca de ciertas partes de la historia… gracias… T.Q.M. N.Ch.P.

Bechitos de choquiolate; mustachi


	15. Mi Corazon Pertence a Bulgaria I Parte

_**Capítulo 15.**_

_**Mi Corazón Pertenece a Bulgaria. I Parte**_

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde el funeral del matrimonio Granger, y el estado de ánimo de Hermione simplemente iba en picada. Pasaban los días enteros en la biblioteca, o en clases, o en su Sala común escuchando a los gemelos Weasley.

La castaña estaba cansada, no sabía que tenía… se sentía mareada… tenía nauseas…

_**Flash Back**_

"_No es mas que un pequeño retraso, Hermione… tranquila… no hay por que preocuparse."_

"_Pero nunca había tenido problemas con ello…"_

"_Siempre hay una primera vez, querida…"_

"_¡Oh vamos! Sabemos muy bien que eso no pega conmigo"_

"_Solo es una maldita semana y medio"_

"_Creo que debería hacerme una prueba para estar 100 segura…"_

"_Ambas sabemos que no hay forma de estar seguras al 100... si estás embarazada lo sabrás dentro de nueve meses cuando estés dando a luz en un hospital."_

"_¡Que gran apoyo!"_

"_No pretendo ser un apoyo… soy realista."_

"_Párale ¿quieres?"_

"_¿Qué harás?"_

"_Cerciorarme de…"_

"_¡No hace falta! Seguramente no te ha bajado por lo estresada que estás…"_

"_Pero…"_

"_¿Pero que? ¿Es que acaso tienes una mejor idea…?"_

"…"

"_Oh ya se iremos donde "papi Voldy" y le dirás que no te ha bajado la regla y que crees que podrías estar embarazada de su…"_

"_¡No! Ni loca… Tengo una mejor idea"_

"_A ver__… ¡Ilumíname!"_

"_Severus…"_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Hermione

Hace 4 días que había vuelto a Hogwarts, tras haber permanecido una semana con su madrina. Al haber vuelto le había dejado bien en claro a los Slytherin, que no quería interrogatorios al respecto de lo sucedido… Pero ¿qué había sucedido? ¡Algo horrible! Sus padres habían tenido una plática para hablar sobre SU futuro…

_**Flash Back**_

_Tom:_

_Es cierto eso que dices; no soy al persona ideal para decidir sobre el futuro de Jane, pero es mi hija!!! Ninguno de los dos es el indicado para decidir sobre su vida, pero muy pronto cumplirá 18 años; y como Black que es, debe seguir la tradición y anunciar su compromiso dicho día._

_En lo personal me gustaría comprometerla con un chico adorable y de mi entera confianza… es el hijo de una respetable familia de magos en Bulgaria… Su nombre es Viktor Krum…_

_No estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento para hacerlo, tan solo te pido que me permitas decírselo a mi hija personalmente, pues quieras o no Hermione Jane Ryddle-Black está comprometida con este joven Búlgaro._

_Mary Jane_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Obviamente que la reacción celosa, furiosa y sobre protectora de Voldemort no se hizo esperar…

_**Flash Back**_

_Mary Jane_

_Recuerda algo, antes que Black Hermione es una Ryddle, y esas anticuadas tradiciones no tienen valor alguno en mi familia._

_No obligaré a mi hija a casarse a tan temprana edad, pero ten por seguro que le comentaré tu plan… Y al final será ella quien decidirá._

_De cualquier modo, quisiera conocer a ese tal Viktor Krum y juzgar por mi mismo sobre un futuro para mi hija…_

_Lord Voldemort_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cuando Mary Jane hubo terminado de leer la carta de Tom, respiró hondo… definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo… exhaló despacio y tomando valor le mandó una nueva respuesta a su ex esposo, a Viktor Krum a Sirius Black; y tras dudarlo un poco… a su esposo, Dewey Johnson

_**Flash Back**_

_Tom_

_Preséntate este fin de semana en la antigua mansión Ryddle; ahora mansión Black. Por favor… no llames la atención y trae a Hermione contigo, muero por verla nuevamente. _

_Mary Jane_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Cuando hubo terminado de leer eso, a Lord Voldemort casi le da un colapso nervioso.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Jane…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver al colegio?_

_- Tengo permiso hasta el lunes porque debo presentarme a oír el testamento…_

_- ¿Y que piensas hacer el fin de semana?_

_- Idear mi venganza contra Pansy… aunque creo que mejor me espero y le pido ayuda a Draco ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque… bueno… quisieras… me gustaría que me acompañaras a una reunión…_

_- ¿Dónde?_

_- En Londres_

_- ¿Y a quien "visitaremos"?_

_- A… bueno… Mary Jane…_

_- ¿Como? -preguntó la castaña creyendo haber escuchado mal- Acaso dijiste…_

_- Si… Iremos a la casa de tu madre…_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

En aquel preciso momento la castaña había sentido el miedo recorriéndole las venas.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione llegó corriendo hasta su habitación, tomó un abrigo, se lo puso encima y se aproximó a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu, y se decidió a hacerlo…_

_-Hogwarts…_

_Sabía que podía ir a cualquiera de las chimeneas del colegio, pero rogó en sus adentros por no ir muy lejos de su destino._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Mientras tanto el profesor Severus Snape impartía clases a los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin… hasta que un barullo al otro lado de las mazmorras rompió el silencio._

_- ¿QUÉ COÑO TE CREES BLACK?_

_- SOY TU TÍO… TENGO RAZONES DE SOBRA PARA PREOCUPARME…_

_En aquellos momentos Snape quedó mudo e inmediatamente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo._

_- Cuando hayan terminado su poción, depositarán una muestra sobre mi escritorio y podrán marcharse… Señor Malfoy… acompáñeme -y sin decir más salió acompañado del rubio._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

El susto que se llevó Hermione al ver aparecer a su padrino, profesor de pociones y confidente, acompañado de Draco, lo recordarían Snape y Malfoy por todas sus vidas.

_**Flash Back**_

_- No tienes ningún derecho de venir a cuestionarme sobre lo que hago aquí._

_- Claro que si, Hermione… eres mi sobrina y tengo el deber de…_

_- ¿El deber? ¡Pues que mal lo has llevado a cabo!_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- ¡Por Merlín Black!_

_- ¿Black?_

_- ¡Si, Black! A partir de ahora no eres nadie para mí… tan solo eres un ex-fugitivo…_

_- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!_

_- Pues lamento decirte que lo estoy haciendo._

_- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?_

_- ¡Me ocultaste la verdad!_

_- ¿Por eso?_

_- ¿Acaso te parece poco? Era mi madre Black… tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no crees_

_- Pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué…?_

_- No podía decírtelo…_

_- ¿Qué demonios significan estos gritos?_

_Sirius respiró hondo, dolido por lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo. La castaña por su parte se volteó furiosa por la interrupción._

_- Qué les importa. No es con ustedes la conversación._

_- No creo que se pueda llamarle conversación a tus gritos Jane -le dijo Draco mientras sonreía a medias- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- Nada -dijo ella con sarcasmo- solo estoy cortando mi relación con este individuo -dijo señalando a Sirius tras ella._

_- Pero… -comenzó Draco, pero se vio interrumpido por la castaña._

_- Nada… Severus… -fijó su mirada en el aludido y sonrió al verlo fulminar a Black con la mirada- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podrías…?_

_- Sígueme… y tú también Draco._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Ya en el despacho de Snape, Hermione las contó a Draco y a Severus su conversación con Voldemort.

_**Flash Back**_

_- … y lo siento mucho pero no pienso ir..._

_- Jane, piénsalo -le dijo Draco- será la primera vez que podrás ver a tu madre._

_- ¡Pero no me quiero comprometer con un completo extraño!_

_- No será con un extraño… -susurró Severus_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

El tiempo había pasado…

Aquel día, Hermione se despertó más cansada de lo que se podría imaginar. Abrió los ojos perezosamente… rosado… se restregó suavemente los ojos… otra vez rosado… cerró los ojos fuertemente, y tras cinco segundos los volvió a abrir… todo era rosado… las sábanas… los doseles de la cama… las cortinas… las paredes… los muebles…

En toda su vida, sólo había un lugar en el que todo fuera del mismo color…

_**Flash back**_

_- Severus… -dijo la castaña- no sé que hacer… ¡Merlín!_

_No pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar… pero ésta vez sus lágrimas eran una muestra de miedo… miedo a lo que le deparaba el destino de ahora en adelante…_

_Snape al verla así, no supo como reaccionar… ya una vez la había visto llorar, pero ahora era algo completamente distinto… no sabía porque lloraba… no sabía que hacer… se sentía inútil…_

_Pasaron diez minutos en silencio… tan sólo roto por los continuos sollozos de la castaña… cada cual por su lado… Snape siendo carcomido por su maldita conciencia que no paraba de recordarle las posibles reacciones de lord Voldemort cuando se enterase… Hermione, por su parte, recordaba cu infancia…_

_Poco a poco, la castaña se fue tranquilizando y tras despejar, algo, sus ideas; tomó una decisión…_

_- Severus, me voy… -dijo con firmeza_

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_- Me marcho de Hogwarts…_

_- Pero… ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? No puedes simplemente darte por vencida y largarte… ¡No! ¡Merlín Jane! No le huyas a tus problemas… debes enfrentar la situación; y salir adelante… ¡Por ustedes dos!_

_- ¡Cállate Snape! -saltó la chica- No entiendes nada… nunca lo harás… Mi vida no es tan sencilla después de todo… Mi madre está desesperada por comprometerme con Víktor Krum… Mi padre es un asesino; y espera que al morir yo ocupe su lugar…_

_- Jane…_

_- No… Déjame terminar, padrino… Los únicos que me entendieron alguna vez están muertos por culpa de la maldita fila de seguidores de mi padre… Mis únicos y verdaderos amigos creen que los he engañado después de haber leído el inaudito reportaje Rita, alias "la rata asquerosa", Skeeter…_

_- Jane…_

_- ¡Con un coño, Severus! ¡Que me dejes hablar! Tú te crees que todo por lo que estoy pasando debes entenderlo… Lucius muere por que Draco y yo salgamos juntos, para así asegurarse el respeto del resto de los payasos que se hacen llamar mortífagos… Draco es un maldito celoso que cree poder controlar mi vida tan sólo porque se le pegue la regaladísima gana… Pansy no es más que una hipócrita… ¡Ya me harté! ¿Y tú pretendes que le haga frente a mis problemas? ¡Gracias… pero no gracias!_

_- No puedes huir de ellos por siempre, Her…_

_- No les voy a huir… tan sólo les voy a dar la espalda…_

_- Es…_

_- ¡NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO TU CONSENTIMIENTO, SNAPE! TAN SÓLO TE ESTOY INFORMANDO PARA QUE NO HAGAS NINGUNA LOCURA… TE GUSTE O NO YA TOMÉ MI MALDITA DESICIÓN ME MARCHO A BULGARIA DENTRO DE UNA HORA…_

_- ¿Bulgaria?_

_- Si… a la casa de verano de los Granger… nadie se debe de enterar donde estoy…_

_- ¿Qué hay del niño, Jane? ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿De cómo reaccionará tu padre cuando se entere de que estás embarazada?_

_- No hace falta… ya vi como reaccionó…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si… ya se lo dije…_

_- ¿Y…?_

_- No voy a hablar de eso, Severus… y si… lo he pensado y lo voy a tener… yo no soy nadie para acabar con la vida de alguien más… y no pienso jugar a ser Dios…_

_- ¿Y Potter?_

_- ¿Qué hay con él?_

_- ¿No crees que tiene derecho a…?_

_- ¿De cuándo acá a ti te interesan los derechos de Potter? ¿Qué te traes entre manos?_

_- Nada… es sólo… que pasará cuando el niño_

_- O niña…_

_- Lo que sea… que pasará cuando el bebé…_

_- O la bebé…_

_- ¡Como sea! ¿Qué pasará cuando crezca y quiera conocer a su padre? Piénsalo…_

_- Ya lo he pensado, y Potter no tiene ataúd en este velorio…_

_- Pero es el padre…_

_- Si, pero él no tiene porque saberlo…_

_- ¿Qué pretendes? -dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Fingir que es de alguien más? ¿De Weasley talvez?_

_- No… Ron es como un hermano y no podría hacerle eso… más bien estaba pensando en Draco o en Antoine… ambos se sentirían honrados de darle el apellido… o hasta de Víctor… para poder callar a mi madre de una buena vez… desde que ella y Tom se enteraron de que estoy embarazada, Mary Jane no ha parado de insistirme en que acepte casarme con Víktor…_

_- ¿Y qué hay de Krum? ¿Qué te dijo él?_

_- Que no tendría palabras para describir como se sentiría si lo escogiese a él…_

_- Tus padres no saben de quien es, ¿cierto?_

_- Cierto… Pero piensa lo que quieras, padrino… Ya tengo suficiente con mi conciencia como para tras de eso darte lata a ti y a tus malditas conclusiones…_

_- Entonces…_

_- Nada… -dijo levantándose de la butaca- Voy a recoger mis ropas, y a escribir la dichosa carta a Dumbledore…_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡YA ACÉPTALO, SEVERUS! ME LARGO… PUNTO Y FINAL!!!_

_**Fin Flash back**_

La castaña se puso en pie y observó su dormitorio… todo en él le traían hermosos recuerdos… comenzó a caminar, recorriendo hasta el rincón más remoto de la habitación… En ese momento su mente volvió a la "inverba" (N/a: Para que veas que ni escribiendo se me olvidan los dichos iza) de Rita Skeeter; y al reportaje que salió en el profeta hacía más de dos semanas…

_**Flash back**_

_El desayuno transitaba sin mucho problema… en la mesa de Gryffindor el barullo tradicional era reemplazado por las carcajadas que emitían Hermione, Francini y Ginny, quienes se dedicaban a reírles las gracias a Fred y a George…_

_Muy en sus adentros, Hermione estaba feliz… Ginny continuaba siendo su mejor amiga y la apoyaba, junto a Francini, en cualquier decisión que tomase… Fred y George, a pesar de estar allí por la Orden, la hacían sentir querida… su "relación" con Harry y Ron parecía que volvería a la normalidad, y el ojiverde cada vez insistía más en que…_

_¡PUM! Sus pensamientos en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por la acostumbrada llegada de las lechuzas con el correo… ¿Cómo olvidar aquel momento? Ya había pasado por una situación parecida en su cuarto año por culpa de Skeeter… aunque luego se había desquitado (N/a: ñaca-ñaca… que rico!)_

_Lechuzas… decenas de lechuzas… y se colocaban frente a ella… asustada, Hermione, tomó la primera carta, y la lechuza marrón que la traía se marchó con prisa…_

"_**No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Potter… ¡Que bajo que has caído, Ryddle!"**_

_- ¿Qué demonio significa esto?- saltó incrédula la castaña al tiempo que le pasaba la nota a Ginny, quien la leyó apresuradamente junto a Francini, para luego pasársela a los gemelos…_

_- Esto me da mala espina, Herms… -dijo Fred mirándola algo enojado…_

_Con un movimiento de varita el pelirrojo prendió el resto de las cartas que habían dejado las lechuzas… En aquel instante, la lechuza blanca de Hermione se posó frente a ella con un ejemplar del profeta y una nota… La castaña tomó ambos y, mientras su lechuza se tomaba su jugo, leyó el papelito…_

"_**¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer, Jane?**_

_**Severus Snape"**_

_Con prisa la castaña desenrolló el periódico… en la portada yacía una foto suya que sin duda había sido tomada durante el entierro del matrimonio Granger…bajo el título: "_**La Hija de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"** Pasó las páginas con prisa buscando el dichoso artículo… hasta que lo encontró…

**¿Hermione Granger… o Jane Ryddle?**

**Toda La Verdad De Esta Castaña…**

Rita Skeeter, a sus 45 años de edad se ha visto caracterizada por infiltrarse en la vida privada de distinguidos personajes de la comunidad mágicos… pero hoy, haremos una pequeña excepción.

La joven, "Hermione Granger" ha pasado "desapercibida" para la comunidad mágica durante 17 años. Hoy conoceremos la verdad… su historia…

Todo dio inicio una soleada mañana de marzo de 1977, cuando todos los miembros de una de las familias más respetables en Londres, durante la época, alzaban las copas; brindando por la eterna felicidad de su hija que aquel día contraía matrimonio.

¿Ella? Mary Jane Black, hermana de Sirius (padrino de Harry Potter) y Regulus Black (asesinado por mortífagos). Quien a sus 20 años de edad había concluido sus estudios en la Academia Beauxbatons, Francia, y estaba estudiando medimagia…

¿Él? Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, hijo único y huérfano; de 20 años de edad y egresado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia Hechicería. Fiel practicante de la magia oscura; más conocido hoy en día como "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"

Dos años después, y tras haberse divorciado de su marido, dos mese atrás; la joven dio a luz a una niña en el Hospital San Mungo el día 19 de Setiembre de 1979, la cual fue inscrita en los registros del hospital como Jane Ryddle.

Misteriosamente, dos mese después, al expediente de la señorita Ryddle se le añade otro nombre dejando el primero en el olvido, y refiriéndose a ella desde ese instante como "Hermione Jane Granger"

¿Qué sucedió? Por razones que esta servidora aún desconoce, la pequeña fue adoptada por una pareja del Londres muggle que, a pesar de que contaba con gran influencia, no se encontraba en circunstancias de tener un ampliar su familia.

¿Sus nombres? Kathe Jenkis y Matthew Granger…

¿Qué sucedió entonces con la niña? Bueno, la pequeña Jane fue criada por muggles, ignorando por completo la existencia del mundo mágico hasta que cumple sus once años.

¿Qué cambió entonces? La llegada, tanto de la carta de Hogwarts como de Beauxbatons, a sus manos notificándole que contaba con una plaza en ambas instituciones.

Con esto, la joven fue devuelta a su realidad; aceptando estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, demostrando que poseía la inteligencia de su madre y la desición de su padre.

En su quinto año fue seleccionada como prefecta de su casa, Gryffindor; y este año, al iniciar su séptimo curso, con 17 años su nombrada como Premio Anual, junto a Michael Corner.

Nos hemos enterado, por medios 100 confiables, que durante todas estas vacaciones, la joven bruja permaneció en casa de la familia Malfoy, siendo Narcissa Black, esposa de Lucius Malfoy y prima de Mary Jane y Sirius Black; su madrina; y su padrino, Severus Snape.

La joven fue sorprendida este verano en el Callejón Diagón junto su primo Draco Malfoy, y varios de sus amigos, entre ellos Pansy Parkinson, hija de Geisten Parkinson; y Blaise Zabini, hijo de Maison Zabini; ambos estudiantes de Hogwarts y sus padres miembros del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia.

Aún así, desde su primer año en Hogwarts, la "señorita Granger" ha mantenido una gran amistad con Ronald Weasley, hijo de Arthur Weasley, funcionario del Ministerio de Magia; y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Pero eso no es todo, se nos ha comunicado que desde finales del curso pasado, la joven mantuvo una relación amorosa con Potter, la cual terminó durante los últimos días del verano.

¿Sabía Potter que aquella chica era la hija del mago oscuro más temido hasta la fecha? ¿Sentía, la señorita Ryddle, realmente el afecto que decía sentir por Harry; o simplemente lo aparentaba?

_**Fin Flash back**_

Odiaba a esa Skeeter, nadie lo discutía… desde que aquel reportaje había salido a la luz, no paraba de recibir todo tipo de notas y de vociferadores insultantes…

Ronald la trataba peor que a una basura, e incluso lo hacía con sus hermanos, Ginny y los gemelos, por juntarse con ella… Harry… le dolía tan sólo pensar en él… él ni tan siquiera la podía observar a los ojos… y el resto de los miembros de su casa y de las otras; le huían como si en cualquier momento fuese a sacar su varita y matar a alguien…

Desayunaba cada mañana en compañía de Francini, Ginny y los gemelos, algo alejados del resto… y de vez en cuando alguno de sus amigos Slytherin se les unía bajo la asqueada mirada del resto… los únicos que los miraban con interés eran aquel chico de Ravenclaw, Derek Johnson y Zacharias Smith…

Ahora, estando de vuelta a su hogar no podía evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a nublar su pupila… recordaba a sus "padres", todas las situaciones por las que alguna vez pasaron…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El chico no podía más con cu conciencia… Derek Jonson trataba de sobrellevar la discusión que había tenido con su madre… mientras desayunaba en el Gran Comedor, los recuerdos de aquel día volvían a su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

Un chico blanco, alto, con el cabello castaño por las mejillas y lacio; con los ojos verdes; y el ceño fruncido acababa de aparecer en la chimenea de una casa en Westmington Hill, Londres, algo furioso llamaba a su madre a más no poder.

- ¡MADRE!

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? -dijo con El Profeta en la mano- ¿Es cierto lo que dice?

- No sé de que me estás hablando… ¿te molestaría explicarte?

- ¿Es cierto que esa… Ryddle, es tu hija? ¿Mi hermanastra? ¿Estuviste casada con Voldemort?

- Si… ambas son ciertas

- ¡Merlín! No puedo creer lo ciego que he sido… ¡Si son idénticas!

- Derek, hijo…

- ¡Qué más me has ocultado, madre?

- Yo…

- ¿O ahora debo llamarte Mary Jane? ¿O peor aún… señora Ryddle?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Jane…

- Dos semanas Dewey… Dos malditas semanas y mi hijo no me ha mandado tan siquiera un maldito vociferador…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir a Hogwarts y hablar con él…? ¿Y de paso con Hermione?

- No es mala idea… de todas maneras le debo algunas explicaciones a mi hija…

- Creo que es una completa pérdida de tiempo…

- ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo ignore?

- Este… no sé como decirte esto…

- ¡Tan sólo suéltalo, por Merlín!

- Hermione se marchó de Hogwarts…


	16. Capítulo 16 Inconsciente

_**Capítulo 16. Inconsciente…**_

- Hermione…

Ahí estaba ella… profundamente dormida, o al menos eso pretendía, hasta que esa maldita voz la había despertado… llevaba más de dos horas pasándola olímpicamente ignorada, ¿es que acaso no notaban que intentaba dormir?

- Hermione…

Maldita sea… ¿Otra vez? Se dio por vencida… estaba del todo dispuesta a abrir los ojos y mentarle la madre a quien se le metiera en el camino, así que contó hasta tres…

1…

… 2…

… y…

… 3…

Intentó abrir los ojos…

"_¿Qué demonios está pasando?" _pensó la chica presa del pánico _"¿Por qué rayos…? _El resto quedó en el olvido…

- Hermione… por favor… abre los ojos…

"_¿Y qué demonios crees que estoy intentando hacer…? ¿…jugar a las muñecas?"_

- … ya han pasado tres semanas, Hermione… por favor, linda… inténtalo…

"_¿TRES SEMANAS? ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?"_

- …estamos muy preocupados… Malfoy… e incluso Potter y Weasley han venido a verte… y… Derek también lo ha hecho…

_¿Potter y Weasley? ¿Derek…? ¡Dios mío! Que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí… ¡SOS!_

- …y Severus… él lo lamenta más que nadie… ahora no está acá… Narcisa lo mandó a descansar… se le veía muy preocupado…

"_¿No piensas explicar que pasa?"_

- …las pociones que te han dado…

"_¿POCIONES?"_

- …debieron de dar resultado hace semanas… pero… ya despierta por favor… -y ahí se comenzaron a escuchar sollozos…

Hermione quería llorar… estaba muy asustada… cuando había intentado abrir los ojos, una fuerza mayor la obligó a mantenerlos cerrados… lo intentó nuevamente, pero pesaban inmensamente… no sabía que estaba pasado… la persona que estaba junto a ella… no sabía quien podía ser… pero se le notaba terriblemente angustiada… decidió intentarlo una vez más, cuando una segunda voz llegó a sus oídos…

- La señorita Ryddle no puede escucharle seño…

"_¿A no? ¿Y entonces que se supone que estoy haciendo, vieja estúpida?"_

- …temo tener que solicitarle que abandone la habitación para hacerle un chequeo a la paciente…

- ¿Cuándo despertará?

- No sabría decirle con exactitud… Nunca se sabe cuando saldrá del coma en que se encuentra… en dicho estado puede durar días, meses, e incluso años… lo lamento mucho…

- Pero…

- … lo que si nos ayudaría mucho, joven… -le interrumpió la otra voz- sería saber que fue lo que le causó esto…

- No estoy 100 seguro de que fue lo que pasó… seguramente Severus Snape podrá responderle a dicha pregunta con más detalle que yo mismo…

- Así lo haré entonces… por otro lado… me imagino que como novio de…

- …amigo…

- ¿Disculpe?

- Nada… continúe por favor… -dijo el chico tras pensarlo un poco

- De acuerdo… me imagino que sabía que la chica estaba esperando…

- Si… -le cortó el chico impaciente- sabía que estaba embarazada… ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

- No es agradable tener que decir esto pero… parece que el impacto y la falta de oxigenación inmediata después del golpe, dejaron al niño…

- ¿Podría ir directamente al grano?

- De acuerdo… lo diré sin tacto entonces… -le respondió irritada por la falta de paciencia del joven- La señorita Ryddle perdió a su hijo en el accidente…


	17. Just a Dream

Subo esto con mucha prisa… o se cuando volveré a actualizar xq estoy en la recta final y la verdad es que la vi fea en el cole…

Lean y dejen reviews

Besitos; mustachi

_**Capítulo 17. Just a dream**_

_- De acuerdo… lo diré sin tacto entonces… -le respondió irritada por la falta de paciencia del joven- La señorita Ryddle perdió a su hijo en el accidente…_

Con la respiración sumamente acelerada y las lágrimas bañando su rostro, la castaña se despertó en su habitación en la mansión Granger en Bulgaria (N/a¿En serio creyeron que iba a matar al bebé?) Había tenido la peor pesadilla del mundo. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su vientre. A su mente volvió el recuerdo de la voz de aquella enfermera, y sin saber el por qué, recordó a Rita Skeeter… recordó aquel reportaje que la mujer había escrito… aunque también agradecía que aquel día se había enterado de la existencia de Derek, su gemelo; y de Ethan Johnson, su medio hermano.

Aún así, la castaña decidió que quería saber quien le había hablado a la animaga sobre su verdadera historia. Algo enojada se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y prendió camino hacia la mansión Malfoy, donde estaba segura que encontraría a Narcisa y a Bellatrix.

- ¡Cissy! –llamó la castaña en cuanto salió de la chimenea- ¡Bella¿Están en casa?

¡Plin¡Plin! Frente a ella se aparecieron las hermanas Black. Narcisa corrió a abrazarla, mientras Bellatrix le observaba su pequeño vientre de dos meses con una extraña mueca en el rostro, el cual podía parecer… ¿ternura?

- ¡Jane! Que gusto verte –dijo Narcisa en cuanto la soltó- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Necesito un favor de vosotras dos..

- ¿Qué será?

- Voy tras Rita skeeter –dijo la castaña con determinación al tiempo que una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Bellatrix, mientras Narcisa se retorcía las manos algo nerviosa.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Bellatrix sin siquiera preocuparse en ocultar su entusiasmo

- Hoy mismo, Bella… hoy mismo… -respondió la castaña sonriendo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los alumnos de séptimo año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff recibían clases de Pociones con el adorado profesor Snape. En los últimos dos meses, desde la partida de Hermione; Derek Johnson había cogido la costumbre de sentarse en la primera fila en el asiento frente al escritorio del profesor.

- ¿Profesor? –lo llamó Derek. Snape, levantó la mirada, y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los castaños del chico, que tanto le recordaban a su ahijada.

- Acérquese Sr. Johnson… -dijo el profesor. En cuanto el muchacho estuvo frente a él, y el resto de la clase volvió a lo suyo, volvió a hablar en un murmullo con voz fría- ¿Qué quiere?

El chico metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una fotografía, la cual extendió hacia el profesor con determinación. El hombre la agarró curioso, y observó la única fotografía en que él aparecía junto a los merodeadores. La foto mostraba a una joven sonriendo en una cama, mientras a su derecha Lily Evans y James Potter sostenían a un niño en brazos; y a la derecha, Severus Snape y Narcisa Black sostenían a una niña idéntica.

- Quiero saber dónde está mi hermana, profesor Snape… -dijo el chico con frialdad.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Jane?

- Sólo me quiero vengar, Cissy. No es mucho pedir¿o si? –en su tono de voz se notaba que aquello no era una pregunta.

- Para nada mi señora –habló Bellatrix sintiéndose terriblemente orgullosa de la mentalidad que estaba demostrando tener la castaña, aunque por un momento temió su reacción al verse interrumpida por la mortífaga. Tratando de remediar su posible error añadió- Hasta me atrevería a ofrecerle mis servicios mi lady.

Hermione pareció pensarlo algunos segundos y le pareció que un poco de ayuda al estilo Lestrange sería justamente lo que necesitaría para sonsacarle la información a Skeeter. Con una escalofriante sonrisa y su mirada posada en Bellatrix, la castaña respondión:

- Serás de gran ayuda Bella…

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Bellatrix fue a abrir. Mientras tanto, Hermione observaba con detenimiento a su madrina, y la expresión en su rostro, parecía que la idea de la castaña no le había agradado en absoluto. Pasaron los minutos y Bellatrix no volvía, y aquello extrañaba enormemente a ambas. Sin decir nada, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en que Bellatrix se había marchado…

- ¿A dónde vas Jane? –la castaña se detuvo, pero sin tan siquiera voltearse respondió:

- A averiguar porque tú hermana dura tanto…

La castaña caminaba con paso decidido harta de que a cada paso que daba siempre había quien le preguntara que pretendía hacer, como si en cualquier momento fuera a tirarse de algún precipicio… para terminar de obstinar a la castaña, Narcisa decidió que tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que la siguió… Hermione caminaba con prisa, con su madrina pisándole los talones. Al llegar al pasillo que conectaba con el Hall, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y maldiciones, seguidos de una voz fría masculina.

- ¿Dónde está la chica, maldita bruja?

- ¡¡¡Púdrete!!! –exclamó la mortífaga con el poco aliento que le quedaba…

- Como quieras… ¡SECTUSEMPRA!


	18. Debemos hacer algo, Severus I Parte

Capítulo 18.

Debemos hacer algo, Severus. I Parte

1_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade Hawaii_

Rita Skeeter sacó unas llaves de su bolso de mano, y mientras un nudo en la garganta le dificultaba tragar con normalidad, con la mano derecha giró la perilla… la empujó hacia atrás y con la mano izquierda buscó el "apagador" en la pared.

Una vez que la luz estuvo encendida, la mujer entró en la casa… estaba cansada… necesitaba sentarse en el sofá a beber un té; y luego… ¡A LA CAMA!

Dejó su bolso en el mueble de la cocina y con un movimiento de varita se preparó un té de manzanilla. Lo tomó con sus manos y lentamente se dirigió a la sala… una vez allí prendió la chimenea… necesitaba calor…

Observó el fuego por unos minutos en los que la tristeza se apoderó de ella… se giró… avanzó hasta el sofá… estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la butaca cuando le vió… Ahí estaba él… su defensor… Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody muerto a sus pies… levantó la mirada… en la pared… escrito con sangre…

"_**¿Es así como quieres acabar tu también?"**_

El final era lo que más asustaba a la reportera… al leerlo un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo por completo…

"_**Piénsalo… luego te buscamos"**_

_Adriana "mustachi" González. _

_I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, If knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

En la habitación que había usado durante su estadía en la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione Jane Ryddle temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras yacía caminando presa del pánico… Francesca y Francini Bailestrong le miraban desde la cama mientras que su hermano, Derek "Johnson" curioseaba los libros y demás objetos que estaban sobre el escritorio…

- ¿Puedes pararla ya, Hermione? Me estoy mareando… -decía Francini harta de la situación y de lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser la castaña…

- ¿Qué prefieres que haga? ¿Qué comience a pegarle a todo lo que tenga al frente? –la chica simplemente se encogió en donde estaba sentada- ¿Es que te vas a ofrecer como voluntaria…?

- Ryddle… relájate… -tras escuchar aquel apellido la castaña se detuvo en seco y observo a Derek

- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga… Ryddle? -añadió con énfasis- ¿Cómo carajo pretendes que me relaje… que me tranquilice? Y más tu, Derek… tu estuviste ahí… sabes lo que hice… yo… yo… ¡YO DI LA ORDEN, MALDITA SEA!

- Deja a tu conciencia fuera de esto por unos instantes, ¿quieres?

- Yo…

- Casi pierdes el bebé, Hermione –soltó Derek furioso- ¿Es que tengo que recordarte como sucedió todo…?

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡¡¡Púdrete!!! –exclamó la mortífaga con el poco aliento que le quedaba…_

_- Como quieras… ¡SECTUSEMPRA!_

_- ¡Déjala!_

_- Vaya… que honor –dijo el aludido con sarcasmo- señorita Ryddle… ¿cierto?_

_- ¡Cállate Moody! Creo que la razón por la que estás aquí tiene que ver conmigo, así que deja a Bellatrix en este instante… -con la malicia reflejada en su rostro, Alastor hizo caso a la castaña- ¿Qué pretendes?_

_- Negociar… a solas…_

_- De acuerdo… -su madrina y la hermana de esta la observaron incrédula- Bella, Cissy… déjennos –no muy convencidas, las dos hicieron lo que les ordenaban- Ahora sí… di lo que tengas que decir y luego te largas de aquí…_

_- Como anfitriona dejas mucho que desear, Ryddle…_

_- ¿A eso vienes? Porque si eso es todo ya te puedes ir largando…_

_- No te voy a dar ese gusto…_

_-Era de esperarse… supongo que pretendes darme curiosidad, así como tampoco te pudiste quedar con las ganas de contarle a Skeeter todo lo que la Orden sabía de mi…_

_- Vaya… veo que has hecho la tarea…_

_- ¡Con un demonio, Moody! Ya habla…_

_- Deja en paz a Rita…_

_- Disculpa -dijo la castaña con una fingida sonrisa y los ojos brillándole amargamente- Creo que no te escuché bien… dijiste…_

_- Si… quiero que dejes a Rita Skeeter fuera de todo esto… esto es entre tu y yo… ella no tiene nada que ver acá…_

_- Pues que lástima que no opino igual… pero, en caso de que cambie de parecer… ¿qué demonios gano yo con ello?_

_- Pide lo que quieras… -dijo él observando con malicia el vientre de la castaña- Puedo hacer lo que sea… que si quieres hablar con tu madre… que si una casa… que si dinero… puedo ayudarte con el mocoso…_

_- ¡No te metas con mi hijo… -dijo la chica con voz queda comenzando a molestarse- De eso me puedo encargar yo solita_

_- ¿Que hay del padre?_

_- ¿Cómo llegó Harry a esta conversación? –soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía_

_- ¿Potter? ¿Quién nombró al chico, Jane?_

_- No me tutees –dijo molesta por su metida de patas…_

_- Él no lo sabe, ¿cierto?_

_- No te metas en mi vida, Moody_

_- ¿Eso fue un no o un si?_

_- ¡Cállate!_

_- Humm, vaya… eso será una gran noticia para la orden… cuando Pot…_

_Pero no pudo continuar la oración… la castaña, llena de furia, le propinó una bofetada que le dejó la mano marcada en su mejilla… Al reponerse, el ex auror simplemente sonrió con malicia…_

_- ¿Por qué tanta violencia, niña?_

_Hermione le observó por algunos instantes mientras deseaba tener la varita cerca para así poder asesinarle ella misma… ¡Plin! En ese instante, Deyna, la elfina doméstica, se apareció a escasos metros de la castaña, pero ello no evitó que sintiera la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente; así que previendo el peligro se acercó a su ama_

_- ¿Necesita algo, ama Hermione?_

_- No gracias, Deyna… el señor ya se iba… busca a mi madrina y a bella… diles que vengan…_

_- Si señora…_

_Y con ¡plin! La elfina desapareció, pero ello no contribuyo en nada a mejorar el humor de Hermione, sin embargo, si lo hizo empeorar…_

_- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la salida o puedes hacerme el favor de largarte por tu propia cuenta?_

_Justo en el momento en que Moody iba a responder, la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy se abrió dejándole paso a… nadie… nadie entró por allí… sin preocuparse por eso en ese momento, la castaña comenzó a caminar con dirección allí dándole la espalada al hombre… ¡Gran Error!_

_Ojoloco siguió a la chica y al estar a no menos de un metro de ella, la sujetó bruscamente de la muñeca y la jaló sin medir su fuerza… La joven no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo… nada más sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda… cerró los ojos… angustiada notó como el dolor se concentraba en su vientre… era como si la estuviese pateando… sintió miedo, no por ella… sino por su bebé…_

_Cegada por su miedo, la castaña abrió los ojos tan sólo para comprender la situación… sus pies no tocaban el piso, y frente a ella, Moody con su sonrisa retorcida la sostenía del cuello al tiempo que con su varita cerraba la puerta… le faltaba el aire… y el dolor en su vientre no hacía más que ir en considerable aumento… Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo… la castaña gritó_

_No fueron más de tres segundos cuando dos figuras femeninas se aparecieron cerca de ellos… Narcisa y Bellatrix sacaban apenas sus varitas cuando con un movimiento de la varita, Moody las hizo volar a ambas lanzándolas contra una pared y dejándolas a ambas inconscientes…_

_- Quisiste mucho a los Granger, ¿no es cierto… Hermione? –terminó con tono mordaz_

_Al escuchar la simple mención de aquel apellido, la chica sintió como una fuerza mayor se iba apoderando de ella… estaba llena de rabia… de odio hacia aquel maldito… hacia quienes habían asesinado a quienes creyó sus padres…en ese instante, dos figuras encapuchadas se aparecían junto a Narcisa y a Bella apenas para escuchar la segunda parte de la oración de ex auror…_

_- Bueno… pues yo te permitiré morir de la misma manera en que ellos lo hicieron… suplicando por su vida…_

_El enojo de la chica creció al escuchar aquello… ¿quería decirle que había sido él quien había matado a los Granger? Como si algo en el cuello de la castaña le quemara, Moody la soltó repentinamente mientras que los dos encapuchados veían la escena horrorizados aún sin poder reaccionar debido a la confesión del viejo…_

_Por su parte, el rostro de Hermione perdió todo su color… estaba pálida… y sus ojos, con una rapidez asombrosa habían cambiado su color al rojo…__ mientras se elevaba algunos metros por encima de ellos… Uno de los encapuchados por fin pudo reaccionar al ver los ojos de la chica… e hizo el amago de acercarse, pero el otro le sujetó de la túnica con firmeza y señaló hacia las otras dos que recién habían "despertado" y miraban la escena y a su señora atónitas…_

_- Jane se puede defender sola… vamos_

_Moody estaba paralizado… observaba la joven preso del pánico… con el poco de valor que le quedaba, a punto con su varita a la castaña y comenzó a la lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra… pero nada sucedía, sino que por el contrario, la joven bruja no hacía más que reírse con cada hechizo que él le mandaba…_

_- ¡Desmaius!_

_El hechizo ni tan siquiera le dio, y ella no pudo más que reírse… pero su risa sonaba escalofriante e hizo que el ex auror se enojase más… si aquello era posible…_

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Moody? –resonó su voz de ultratumba…_

_- ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius! -nada… cegado momentáneamente por su rabia, no supo lo que hizo- ¡CRUCIO!_

_Pero no era un cruciatus como cualquier otro… su poder iba incrementado por el odio que sintió por la chica desde que supo de su verdadera identidad… aquel hechizo si que pudo hacerle daños… la chica se retorció del dolor sin bajar ni un centímetro de donde se hallaba…_

_Junto con Narcisa y Bellatrix, los otros dos se había descubierto sus rostros dejando ver que se trataban de Severus Snape y de Derek "Johnson" y les ayudaban a las dos mujeres a ponerse de pie… sin poder contenerse al escuchar los gritos que emitía Hermione, Derek sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que Snape y ambos apuntaban hacia Moody pero no lograban hacer nada… era como si estuviesen esperando algún tipo de orden por parte de la castaña…_

_- ¡MATADLE!!! –gritó la castaña con el poco de __aire que le quedaba_

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_En cuanto Alastor Moody cayó al suelo, Hermione cerró los ojos y en cuestión de microsegundos, retomó su color de piel original y comenzó a caer… y se hubiese llevado un golpe de madre de no haber sido porque Derek llegó junto a ella justo a tiempo y la agarró en brazos…__ Por un momento, la chica abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar a quien la había "salvado" de quedar inconsciente…_

_- ¿Harry? –murmuró con el poco aire que le quedaba_

_- No… -respondió Derek sin inmutarse- Soy yo, Derek… Descansa hermanita_

_Y con una sonrisa en el rostro la chica cerró los ojos…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer… -dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta del dormitorio

- ¿Hace cuanto estás allí, Lucius?

- Acabo de llegar… ¿Cómo sigues, pequeña?

- Mejor… entra…

- Me encantaría… pero ya es hora de que Francini y Francesca vuelvan a Hogwarts…

Las dos rubias se despidieron de los hermanos y salieron de la habitación, Lucius estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras él cuando la voz de su señora le llamo haciéndolo detener….

- Lucius…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

- Claro… -respondió el sonriendo

- ¿Podrías preguntarle a Dumbledore si me permitiría regresar a clases?

Los dos hombres la miraron atónitos… no podían creer lo que ella estaba diciendo… ¿había perdido algún tornillo o algo por el estilo?

- Por supuesto mi señora… si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo… ah… y… Jane… -ella le miró- su padre desea tener unas cuantas palabras con los dos…

Ambos se miraron entre si durante algunos segundo y luego la castaña simplemente asintió con la cabeza…

_Adriana "mustachi" González. _

El ambiente en Hogwarts no era tan bello después de todo… faltaban tres días para las navidades y en dos días los estudiantes se marcharían a sus casa…

Aún así… el día anterior, Derek Johnson había desaparecido del colegio sin dejar rastro alguno… Dumbledore tenía sus sospechas sobre su localización, así que ni tan siquiera se molestó en avisar a la Orden del Fénix ni a la madre del chico…

La noticia de la muerte de Alastor Moody había aparecido esa mañana en primera plana en el profeta bajo un titula sumamente atractivo… "Los mortífagos de nuevo está en acción"

En el despacho del director, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, los gemelos Weasley y Albus Dumbledore discutían la posibilidad de un próximo ataque en el que sería, sin duda alguna, Rita Skeeter la siguiente víctima… los gemelos Weasley estaban cansados y aburridos de estar en Hogwarts, pues desde que Hermione se había marchado no tenían nada interesante que hacer…

- Albus… -dijo Lupin de pronto- ¿Crees que las Bailestrong tengan algo que ver? Después de todo… Lucius Malfoy vino ayer por ellas

- Ya lo se, Remus… pero aún así… Alastor fue asesinado a tempranas horas de la mañana, y Lucius vino cerca de la hora de la cena…

Noc-noc

- Adelante

Albus Dumbledore estaba extrañado pues no esperaba ninguna visita. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Derek Johnson y Lucius Malfoy. Los cinco estaban extrañados de que Derek y Lucius estuviesen juntos, mas nadie dijo nada… con alguna patética excusa, Fred y George les dejaron a solas para que platicasen con mayor tranquilidad, además de que nunca les había causado gran gracia aquel chico… Remus se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Sirius para salir ellos también pero la frialdad con que habló Derek les detuvo

- Quédense… de todas maneras se darán cuenta de lo que se hable en este despacho…

Los tres se miraron entre si y se quedaron esperando a que el chico volviese a hablar, mas este sólo se sentó cómodamente en una butaca frente al escritorio del director mientras Lucius permanecía de pie junto a él…

- Lucius… ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Dumbledore cordialmente

- No vengo a tomar en té contigo, Albus… Voy a ser directo, ya sabes que lo mío no es andarme con rodeos… Mi señora desea volver a Hogwarts…

- Estoy de acuerdo…

- Pero… tenemos una condición…

- ¿Tenemos?

- No vamos a permitir que alguno de tos soldaditos de la Orden intenten acercarse a ella… ningún profesor deberá hablar con ella a menos que tenga que ver con la signatura que imparte…

- Entiendo… -respondió Dumbledore serio

- Y eso… también te incluye a ti, Dumbledore… y a Black…

- Nadie va a impedir que hable con mi sobrina, Malfoy –saltó el animago furioso

- Son órdenes de su padre… y me temo que si no se aceptan estas condiciones tendremos que enviar a Hermione a Beauxbatons…

- …y yo me iré con ella –dijo Derek secamente

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_-_ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Derek? –repuso Sirius levantándose de su silla molesto.

- Es mi hermana, Black…

- ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a mi sobrino, Malfoy?

- Nada -dijo Derek furioso.

- No pienso perder de vista a Derek y mucho menos dejar de hablarle a Hermione…

- Entonces ella no vendrá –dijo Lucius sonriendo. Se dio media vuelta para salir del despacho cuando la voz de Dumbledore le detuvo

- Está bien… -todo mundo le miró incrédulo- ni yo, ni los profesores, ni Sirius, ni nadie de la Orden del Fénix hablará con ella… -Sirius iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada que le dirigió Remus lo hizo pensárselo dos veces- a menos -añadió- Que sea ella quien nos llegue a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –dijo Lucius más que contento…

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Qué otra opción me queda? –dijo el hombre abatido

- Eso es todo… nos vemos después de vacaciones, Dumbledore… -el hombre hizo a dar el primer paso cuando la voz de Derek se dejo escuchar

- Lucius… espérame abajo…

- si, mi señor…

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada y se dejaron de escuchar los pasos del rubio; Derek se levantó de la butaca en que estaba sentado, y acercándose al escritorio de Dumbledore metió su mano en sus bolsillo y sacó un sobre negro sellado con la marca tenebrosa en plateado… se la tendió a Dumbledore quien la tomó muy serio y sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico.

- ¿Qué significa esto, señor Johnson?

- Primero que todo, mi apellido es Ryddle, no Johnson…

- De acuerdo… entonces… ¿qué significa este sobre, señor Ryddle?

-- No tengo porque darle ninguna explicación a usted, Dumbledore…

- ¡Derek! –le reprendió Sirius, pero fue ignorado…

- Sólo quiero que le entregue esa carta a la señora Johnson…

- A tu madre… -la cara del chico le hizo callar- …comprendo…

- Además… quiero pedirle algo… un… favor personal, digamos…

- Lo que sea…

- Prométame que no permitirá que Mary Jane se vuelva a inmiscuir en esto…

- ¿A qué se refiere con esto, señor Johnson?

- Ryddle… -le corrigió el joven…

- ¿Qué significa esto joven?

- Significa que he tomado una decisión… mi lugar está junto a mi hermana… sea lo que sea que ella decida… y no quiero que Ethan ni Mary Jane tengan algo que ver en esto… ¿esta claro?

- Si…

- Entonces… ¿es una promesa?

- Le aseguro que lo que esté en mis manos por detener a su madre, señor Ryddle…

- ¿Que qué? –saltó Sirius por fin

- Bueno… -dijo Derek pasando a su tío olímpicamente ignorado- menos da una piedra y duele más…

Y sin decir más el chico salió de la oficina…

_Adriana "mustachi" González. _

Las horas habían pasado lentamente… Hermione y Derek se hallaban sentados en una cómoda butaca mientras escuchaban a su padre, Tom Ryddle, contarles algunas cosas que según su opinión, eran de vital de importancia… el hombre, por alguna razón nervioso, no podía estar sentado así que estaba caminando frente a ellos mientras hablaba

- …su madre acompañó a Snape a tomar un trago en el pub Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade y escucharon una entrevista de trabajo que le realizaba Albus Dumbledore a una supuesta vidente…

- Sibyll Trelawney –dijo Hermione

- Así es… al final parecía que la vidente no era más que un fraude… cuando de un pronto a otro…la vidente hizo una profecía…

Con un movimiento de varita, una figura envuelta en chales, con los ojos apretados detrás de unas gafas, se apareció frente a los tres… sin embargo, cuando Sibyll Trelawney habló, no lo hizo con aquella voz etérea y mística que solía emplear en las clases y que Hermione tanto detestaba… sino que lo hizo con un tono de voz áspero y duro

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual… pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"_

- Eso quiere decir… -comenzó Derek pero fue interrumpido por su padre que observaba como su hija dejaba que las lágrimas bajaran por su mejillas silenciosamente

- Que o yo mato a Potter o él a mi… pero no podemos continuar los dos con vida…

- Debe de haber otra manera –sollozó Hermione al tiempo que sentía como Derek le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la acercaba a si…

- Hija, yo…

- Eso quiere decir que tu… tu… -no pudo continuar porque en ese instante las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro eran demasiadas.

- Hija… -dijo Voldemort observándola con, ¿ternura?- Me encantaría legar a saber… si lloras por mi o por Potter

Derek le miró sin comprender, pero al sentir las ligeras convulsiones de su hermana bajo su abrazo olvidó el tema momentáneamente y la atrajo más hacia si tratando de brindarle más calor…

- …aunque creo que no tendré el tiempo suficiente para llegar a averiguarlo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El día antes de vuestro nacimiento… Trelawney realizó otra profecía…

Con otro movimiento de varita, la figura de Trelawney se apreció nuevamente frente a ellos y, una vez más, habló con aquella decrépita voz

"_El final se acerca… la paz y la tranquilidad pronto acabarán… en camino vienen gemelos, pero es a ella a quien mayor temor hay que tenerle… aunque físicamente se parezca a su madre, posee el carácter y la decisión de su padre… Al morirse su padre ella será su sucesora y las tinieblas reinarán por 17 años… Habrán miles de muerte… hasta que un día… una muerte inesperada logrará derretir el hielo de su corazón y el mal acabará… esa será la única manera de que el elegido pueda acabar con el Señor Tenebroso… si las cosas no suceden así… el mundo en tinieblas por siempre permanecerá…"_

- Así que por eso nos separaron –dijo Derek con un hilo de voz mientras Hermione parecía estar poniendo en orden sus ideas- Por culpa de una maldita profecía que hizo Trelawney…

- Si –respondió Voldemort mirando con curiosidad cada uno de los gestos de su hija

- Pa-padre –tartamudeo la castaña- ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto?

Voldemort la miró a los ojos… ¿cómo decirle que antes de nacer estaba escrito que ella sería su sucesora? ¿Cómo decirle que aquella era la única razón por la que la había buscado…? ¿Cómo decirle que ella estaba destinada a ser su sucesora? ¿…que debía asesinar? ¿Cómo explicarle que desde que dio la orden de que mataran a Ojoloco Moody había aceptado ser su sucesora? ¿Cómo decirle aquello ahora que estaba tan mal herida y lucía tan inocente?

- Hija…

- Trelawney al final dijo –lo atajo Hermione- que si la historia se cambiase todo sería tinieblas… ¿cómo demonios vas a vivir tanto tiempo si ya no existe la Piedra Filosofal?

- Hija… sin la Piedra Filosofal soy un simple mortal, es cierto… pero estás tu… tu estás destinada a ser mi sucesora…

- No…

- ¡Yo no pienso permitir que mi hermana ocupe tu lugar! –saltó Derek furioso

- Si no lo hace ella lo debes de hacer tu…

- ¡No! –brincó ahora Hermione- eso tampoco

- Alguno de los dos debe de hacerlo… ya sea por las buenas o por las malas… deben de tomar su decisión rápido… ya se acerca la batalla final…

- Pero… -

- Jane, Derek… -escúchenme –dijo Voldemort cambiando su tono de voz por uno derrotado- los mortífagos está más que decididos ha seguirte a ti, Hermione… recuerda que todos juraron seguirte y que el que se atravesase en tu camino moriría… tu eres la única que puede detener esto… si ustedes dos se niegan a ello todo caería en manos de Lucius Malfoy, y ninguno quiere eso… así que ustedes deben seguir con mi legado o los mortífagos les buscaran a como de lugar…

- Pero si todo acabara en manos de Lucius, esto no se acabaría y eso es justamente lo que tú quieres, ¿no? Que toda esta porquería continúe hasta acabar con todo los que no procedan de una extirpe de magos –le desafió Derek

Voldemort le miró sorprendido… aquel chico realmente tenía agallas… ojala y nunca se separara de la castaña… aquellos dos juntos pondrían fin a todos los Sangre Sucias del mundo y podrían sembrar el pánico entre el mundo mágico… Iba a abrir la boca para responder algo seguramente mordaz cuando Hermione volvió a hablar

- Si llegara a aceptar esto… -Derek la miró con la boca desencajada y a Voldemort le brillaban los ojos- …podría terminarlo… ¿cierto?

- Yo… me temo que si… pero Lucius no lo permitiría

- Entonces me esperaré a que él muera y luego me largo…

- Pero…

- Draco no se atrevería a llevarme la contraria… y estoy segura de que el resto de lo mortífagos tampoco una vez que yo, personalmente, me encargue de divulgar entre tus filas lo que pasó ayer con Moody…

- Cierto… -dijo el hombre con pesar observando como Hermione se marchaba y Derek la seguía con claras intenciones de sonsacarle lo que estaba pensando en hacer

¡Maldita sea! Si que le estaba saliendo lista esa niñata… no iba a permitir que una adolescente le estropeara sus planes… ese sueño por el que llevaba más de veinte años luchando… por muy hija suya que fuera… debía de enseñarle a esa niña algunas cosas… pero primero debía de hallar la manera de sobornarla… por que algo era seguro… ella iba a tomar su puesto… pero eso no acabaría allí

_Adriana "mustachi" González. _

_**Severus:**_

_**Temo que mi hermana se halla vuelto loca o halla perdido un poco de la escasa cordura que le quedaba…**_

_**Nuestro padre decidió que ya era hora de contarnos que una vez que él muera alguno de nosotros deberíamos tomar su puesto… Hermione y yo lo entendemos perfectamente y a mi la verdad es que me vale un maldito comino… pero el único problema es que tu ahijada se le ha atravesado entre ceja y ceja que será ella la que sacrificaría su futuro y el del bebé…**_

_**No… ya como para terminarla de hacer… me ha hecho prometerle que una vez que el bebé nazca yo me he de largar con él y criarlo como si fuese mi hijo… pero que no debería saber jamás que era de ella… ¡¡Está loca!! Y yo que se lo hecho en cara y le exijo que me diga que quien rayos es el padre y la otra que me grita que no me meta en lo que no me importa…**_

_**¿Quién carajo entiende a las mujeres? Yo que simplemente quería saber quien rayos fue el que osó a ponerle una mano encima… para ir y sacarle los sesos… las entrañas… despedazarle el rostro… despellejarlo vivo para que sufra… eh… creo que ya entiendo porque no me lo dijo…**_

_**Ups… Oigo como me llama… por favor, Severus… sé que quieres a Hermione tanto como yo… ayúdame… necesito saber quién es el padre del niño… y no sólo eso… necesito comprar un cerebro nuevo porque estoy seguro de que ya el de mi hermanita no funciona como debería…**_

_**Derek**_

Dumbledore terminó de leer aquello y le devolvió la carta a Snape que le miraba esperando que dijera algo…

- Toma siento Severus –el hombre lo hizo- Escúchame bien… necesito saber quién es el padre del hijo de Hermione…

- ¡¡¿Está loco, Dumbledore?!! Yo no le pienso decir eso…

- ¿Quieres ayudar a Hermione, o no?

- Si…

- Entonces respóndeme…

- Dios… Hermione me va a asesinar… -dijo el hombre en un murmullo- es Potter

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

_Adriana "mustachi" González. _

- Entonces… me lo vas a decir, ¿o no?

- Gin, amiga… entiéndeme… no puedo… si Herms se llega enterar que te conté me puede mandar a matar…

- Pero yo no le voy a decir nada… -dijo la chica haciendo pucheritos

Francini y Ginevra estaban en un rincón de la Sala Común, que curiosamente estaba vacía… bueno… casi vacía… detrás de la chica se hallaba Harry Potter "espiando" a las chicas…

- …te lo juro…

- Si le llegas a decir a alguien, Gin… te juro que yo, personalmente, me encargaré de asesinarte el día de la batalla final… ¿vale?

- Vale… ahora dime… Hermione está embarazada… ¿si o no?

- Si… -dijo la rubia en un murmullo que sólo la pelirroja alcanzó a oír… pero los brinquitos de felicidad y las lágrimas de Ginny hizo que Harry comprendiera…

- Un niño… oh Dios… que alegría… imagínate…

- Gin… pero no puedes decirle anda a tu hermano…

- ¿A Ron?

- Sip

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque si Ron se entera, Potter también lo hará y ahí si es cierto que seré puré humano… ¿me entiendes?

-Si…

- Ok… te terminaré de decir todo… Hermione tiene ya poco más de tres meses de embarazo… y yo estoy casi segura de que va a ser una niña…

- Yo quiero que sea niño… dicen que lo hombres tienden a cuidar más de sus madres…

Las dos chicas permanecieron silencio por algunos minutos… Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… estaba sacando algunas conclusiones cuando la voz de Francini le hizo volver a concentrarse en la conversación…

- Gin… te voy a decir algo que nadie sabe… sólo lo sabemos Fred, George, Francesca y yo… bueno… y ahora tu… pero no puedes decir nada a Derek…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso quieres que asesine a Hermione…?

- Tienes razón…

- Esto más que nada es un completo secreto… ni siquiera el Señor tenebroso lo sabe…

- Suéltalo de una vez, ¿quieres?

- El padre del niño es Potter…

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

1 Canción "Frozen" de Within Temptation


	19. Capítulo 19 UPSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capítulo 19.

¿UPSSSSSSSSSSSS?

- … yo no voy a permitir que él…

- ¿Por qué no olvidas el tema por ahora, pequeña?

- De acuerdo…

La era un tanto sorpresiva… era ya 20 de Diciembre, y Hogwarts se había visto envuelto por el ambiente navideño… el Gran Comedor había sido decorado acorde a las festividades… los estudiantes estaban sentados en grupos de ocho personas en mesas circulares alrededor del salón mientras que más de alguno observaba incrédulo(a) la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos en medio del salón de baile…

Él… con la túnica negra, más elegante que había encontrado dentro de su armario; y su cabello negro acariciando sus mejillas… sus ojos fijos en los de ella, sin dejar de lado su mirada gélida… su rostro, normalmente apacible, mostraba una mueca sarcástica.

La miró detenidamente y al notar algo en ella, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco… estiró su mano hacia el rostro de ella…

- ¿Nunca te vas a arreglar este maldito cabello?

Ella rió mientras él acomodaba aquel rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja… con delicadeza, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que las manos de él, sobre su cintura, la guiaba lentamente por la pista de baile al son de la música…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella secamente

Él se revolvió incómodo… sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y no le gustaba en lo absoluto… respiró hondo y trató de huirle a aquella absurda y nada provechosa conversación…

- No sé de que me hablas…

- Estás callado, y eso no es normal en ti –permanecieron algunos instantes en silencio, hasta que dolida, ella agregó- estás molesto…

Aquello fu todo lo que la joven dijo, y tras eso, el resto de la canción fueron los minutos más incómodos que ambos podían presenciar… ella se había alejado de él algunos centímetros y ni tan siquiera lo observaba… Para cuando la canción hubo finalizado, ella se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a alejarse de él…

Él la observó algunos segundos antes de decidirse a seguirla…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Por qué no, Ginny?

- Porque no, Harry… compréndelo de una vez por todas… tu no me quieres a mi… tu estás profundamente enamorado de Hermione Jane Ryddle y no pues hacer nada ara evitarlo… además, ella es mi mejor amiga y yo nunca podría hacerle algo así…

- Pero…

- Por si eso no te basta -agregó la pelirroja para hacerlo callar mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa- creo que me gusta otra persona…

- ¿Qué¿Quién?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Qué tanto le ves a Severus, Albus?

- No lo sé, Minerva; pero hay algo en él estos últimos días…

- ¿Crees que quien-tu-sabes lo tenga bajo un Imperius?

- No lo creo… simplemente lo he notado muy preocupado estos días… como si tratase de encontrar algo… pero no me deja ayudarle y le ha estado huyendo a mi mirada…

- Entonces sospechas que te esconde algo…

- Así es… aunque no lo hace por su propia cuenta…

- ¿Un juramento Inquebrantable, quizá?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Pero Gin… es Derek, o sea…

- ¡Ryddle!

Aquella voz… ¡maldito sea Merlín¿Por qué entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, justamente era a él al que se metía entre ceja y ceja ir a molestarla…? Merlín sabía lo que le provocaba el escuchar aquella voz… se dio media vuelta… y ahí esta él… tal y como lo recordaba…

Con su cabello cuidadosamente arreglado para que no le estorbase en su rostro… su piel morena que invitaba a que le tocara… sus labios… esos labios con lo que tantas veces había soñado volver a probar estas últimas semanas… sus ojos… esa mirada que le brindaba paz y protección…

Ginny supo que debía dejarles solos para que hablaran, pero temió que alguien llegara a molestarles… en una fracción de segundo observó a Derek, mientras este tomaba un poco de ponche junto a Severus Snape…con decisión se levantó de su asiento y tras murmurar un débil _"con permiso"_ se acercó al lugar en que Pansy Parkinson y Jaison Macnair hablaban muy acarameladamente

Hermione maldijo a su amiga mentalmente… esa maldita pelirroja… siempre se las apañaba para dejarla en situaciones comprometedoras…

- Escuché que piensas volver -dejó salir el chico con tranquilidad

- Es cierto -respondió ella fríamente

- También es cierto que estás embarazada -más que una pregunta aquello fue una afirmación. La chica palideció e instintivamente se llevó la mano a su vientre, como queriendo protegerlo de algo- ¿Cuánto tienes?

Se iba a poner de pie y marcharse, pero él la agarró de la muñeca con una abrumadora suavidad que la hizo voltearse a verlo… él lo sabía, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba a su padrino junto a ella… miró a su alrededor intentado desesperadamente localizarlo, pero nada…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco Malfoy irradiaba furia por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel, y con cada paso que daba, el odio que sentía hacia ese maldito de Potter no hacía más que ir en aumento… Pero desgraciadamente, él no podía actuar por su propia cuenta…

- Johnson… -dijo una vez que estuvo frente al chico.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- ¿Tregua? –propuso el rubio con una mueca en el rostro

- ¿Por qué o para qué?

- Para patearle el trasero a Potter…

Instintivamente, Derek volteó a mirar donde se hallaba su hermana, y la ubicó frente a Potter… el odio se apoderó de él cuando vió como el ojiverde sujetaba a la castaña, y estaba buscaba a alguien con una mirada desesperada

- Tregua

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Vamos Hermione… no es tan difícil… sólo tienes que responder a mi pregunta…

- Por favor… suéltame… -decía la castaña llorando desesperada

- No has…

- ¡SUELTALA POTTER!

Hermione se volteó, tras de ella estaban sus dos salvadores… su hermano Derek… y Draco Malfoy… al sentir que Harry la soltaba, la chica corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano, sin enterarse de que al verla tan desesperada, el odio que sentían los dos chicos en ese momento hacia Harry, no hacían más que ir en aumento…

- ¿Tú otra vez?

- Te lo advertí una vez, Potter; que no quería verte cerca de Hermione…

Lentamente, Derek separó a su hermana de él y besó su frente y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que la castaña asintió lentamente, se refugió ahora en brazos de Draco… Derek la miró con una sonrisa de tristeza y le dio dos palmadas en los hombros al rubio…

- Llévala a casa, Draco… -el rubio asintió y se desapareció con la castaña…

Derek se sentó en el asiento que segundo antes había estado ocupando Hermione, y con una sonrisa dijo fríamente mientras observaba como Snape se acercaba con prisa seguido de Ginny Weasley

- Existen muchas cosas de la vida de Hermione que tu ignoras Potter… sólo hazle un favor y mantente lo más alejado que puedas de ella… o al menos hasta que llegue el momento en que deban verse las caras…

- ¿Dónde está Jane? -preguntó Severus claramente preocupado

Draco la ha llevado a casa… -el chico se puso de pie y se acercó a su profesor. Puso su mano en el hombro del hombre y estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando escuchó una última pregunta del-niño-que-vivió

- ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?

- Sólo somos hermanos Potter… pero si la tocas te mato…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aquella navidad no iba a ser una como cualquier otra… era "especial"… Muy pronto se llevaría acabo la iniciación de los nuevos mortífagos… los chicos estaban impacientes, los únicos medianamente tranquilos eran los gemelos Ryddle que jugaban al ajedrez mágico; y Draco Malfoy que los observaba tranquilamente pues él ya había sido marcado el año pasado…

Ya era la hora…

- Francesca Bailestrong -dijo una voz fía…

La rubia se acercó hasta donde estaba lord Voldemort y se arrodilló frente a él…

- Francesca Bailestrong, -comenzó la fría voz de Voldemort- Hoy, te concedo el honor de formar parte de las filas de mis más fieles aliados, para acabar con aquellos que no merecen tan siquiera llamarse humanos… Si responde a todas mis misiones con éxito y prontitud, yo te recompensaré con más poder del que puedas imaginar… Ahora, dame tu brazo izquierdo…

- Yo, Francesca Bailestrong -comenzó a recitar la rubia mientras le tendía su brazo al Señor Tenebroso- Me postro ante usted mi lord, y prometo fidelidad a usted y a su causa. Además, me comprometo fielmente a cumplir con cada una de sus órdenes y a protegerlo, tanto a usted, mi señor… como a mi señora, Hermione Jane Ryddle y su hermano, Derek Ryddle…

- Si no cumples con tu palabra, joven Bailestrong; la muerte te recibirá con los brazos abiertos… ¡MORSMORDRE!

- Francini Bailestrong…

Y así continuó todo… con el pasar de las horas, la cantidad de jóvenes que faltaban de "marcar" iba disminuyendo… Hermione y Derek estaban sentados en una cómoda butaca a espaldas de su padre, presenciando toda la ceremonia…

La castaña estaba cansada, así que, aprovechando la comodidad que la butaca le ofrecía, recostó su espalda en el pecho de su hermano, quien con una sonrisa la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su vientre… estiró sus piernas, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…

Milicent Bulstrode… Antoine Dolohov… Justine Macnair… Pansy Parkinson… Zacharias Smith…Gregory Goyle… más y más… ya sólo quedaban dos más…

- Alexander, Watson…

Casualidad o no, en el momento en que el chico se arrodilló frente a Voldemort, el adulto volteó a mirar como su hija dormía en brazos de Derek, quien observaba expectante cada uno de los movimientos de su padre… luego, volvió su vista hacia el joven que estaba frente a él…

- Alexander… Hoy por fin te unes a mis filas… después de tantos años de espera y de misiones sencillas y secretas, hoy por fin recibes la marca tenebrosa… ya has demostrado tu lealtad más veces de las que muchos de los aquí presentes puedan tan siquiera imaginar, y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de tenerte por fin en mis filas… Pásame tu brazo, Alex…

- Yo, Alexander Watson… le aseguro que le responderé con la misma lealtad que hasta el momento lo he hecho, mi lord… Prometo defender, proteger y velar por el bienestar de Hermione Jane Ryddle, respondiendo a este privilegio que mi señor me ha concedido…

-Confío en ti, Alex, y me enorgullecería que Jane aceptara que formes parte de la familia… ¡MORSDORDRE! Bienvenido…

El chico se acomodó en su lugar con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras que Hermione despertaba en su cómoda posición sin notar como su hermano fulminaba con la mirada aquel nuevo mortífagos… Cansada de estar "sentada" la castaña se puso de pie y se estiró al tiempo que la fría voz anunciaba el último nombre de la lista…

- Ginevra Molly Weasley…

La reacción de la castaña no sorprendió en nada a su hermano…

- ¡ALTO AHÍ PELIRROJA!

Pero no pudo continuar, porque de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y comenzó a dar vueltas, lo último que recordaba era la voz de su padre… _"¡JANE!"_


	20. Cap 20 Un cap muy, muy corto sorry

Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20.

Escondeme.

Era 27 de enero… 3:07 pm… Hermione Jane Ryddle había desaparecido…

Así es… desde aquel 25 de Diciembre, la castaña había desaparecido, no sin antes dejarle bien en claro a la pelirroja cuan decepcionada estaba de ella…

La tensión entre los mortífagos era alarmante…

La Orden del fénix había puesto a todos a trabajar desde que Severus Snape les había alertado de la desaparición de su ahijada…

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle sonreía… así es… la reacción de su hija le había dado mucho en qué pensar... y todas favorables para él…

En Hogwarts, más de uno andaba pensativo…

Ginevra Molly Weasley había pasado las vacaciones en la mansión Ryddle luego de que Derek le hubiera insistido en que le acompañase por un tiempo…

- Tranquila Gin… -le decía Derek mientras ambos lanzaban piedras al Calamar Gigante- Ya verás como muy pronto tendremos noticias de ella…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape caminaba lentamente hacia su despacho… estaba preocupado por su ahijada… cinco meses y medio de embarazo, y la maldita sabelotodo se le había ocurrido andar jugando a las escondidas… ¡Maldita Ryddle!

- …así es, Albus…

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Kingsley?

- Así es, Albus… la chica está en casa de la madre la señora Granger… al Norte de Escocia…

- Debo de llegar antes que los mortífagos… y Kingsley…

- ¿Si, Albus?

- No le digas nada a nadie, ¿quieres?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Él corría… corría como si el mismísimo demonio le estuviese siguiendo… llegó a la entrada del castillo y se detuvo… se sostuvo las costillas respirando entrecortadamente al tiempo que recorría los terrenos del colegio con la mirada buscando a alguien con prisa…

- ¿Dónde estás? -masculló

De pronto… le vió… ahí estaba él… sentado junto a la pelirroja… tomando aire nuevamente corrió hasta él, sin importarle lo más mínimo la mirada del resto de los allí presentes…

- Derek –dijo en cuanto llegó. Respiró hondo de nuevo y con una mueca añadió- Weasley…

- ¿Qué sucede, Severus? –preguntó el chico notando cierta hostilidad de parte del adulto hacia la pelirroja.

- Ha… la ha encontrado…

- ¿A quién?

- A Jane…

- ¿Quién? –preguntó rápidamente al tiempo que ambos se ponían de pie

- Dumbledore…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Adriana González Quesada°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Jane…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Abus?

- Quiero ayudarte…

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

- Si…

- Escondáme…


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21. Un pre-final Inesperado.

_**Los días habían pasado llevándose con ellos las semanas, los meses e inclusive los años…**_

Noc-noc

- ¿Quién es?

- Alexander, mi señor…

- Adelante…

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un poco de luz. Alexander entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras si. La habitación quedó nuevamente en las penumbras, simplemente destacando una silueta frente a sus ojos, mas allí permaneció… de pie y en silencio, simplemente roto por sus respiraciones… Hasta que de pronto, su voz se escuchó tan fría como siempre…

- ¿Y…? ¿Le encontraron?

- Si… estaba saliendo de un pequeño pueblo muggle al norte de Escocia…

- Perfecto… ¿y lograron terminar la misión que les encomendé esta vez?

- Si, ya está hecho, mi lord… Albus Dumbledore está muerto...

- ¿Quién?

- Derek, mi señor…

- ¿Y la chica Weasley?

- Impidió que el licántropo dejara a su hijo fuera de combate, mi señor…

- Perfecto…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Y por qué?

Quien hacía aquella pregunta era una niña de apenas cuatro años y siete meses… piel morena… estatura promedio… hermosos rizos en su larga cabellera negra azabache… una encantadora sonrisa… y los ojos más hermosos que podía existir… color verde esmeralda con un trasfondo castaño… y si a eso se le agrega un aire de tranquilidad absoluto… hum…

A su lado, un niño de la misma edad… su hermano… piel morena… cabello castaño y lacio, le llegaba por los hombros y lo llevaba siempre para atrás… con un semblante serio y concentrado… y los ojos grises, recorrían con curiosidad el álbum de fotos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas…

- ¿Mamá? -llamó la niña nuevamente observando a su madre… y dándole un codazo a su hermano para que les pusiera atención- ¿Mamá?

Una hermosa joven de 23 años… piel morena… 1.70m… cabello negro azulado con unos maravillosos rizos y largo hasta media espalda… ojos grises… Dejó de observar por la ventana para observar ahora a sus hijos… su mundo… la razón por la que había seguido adelante, dejando atrás todo… sus amigos… su vida… pero lo que más lamentaba… su hermano y su padrino…

Les sonrió... les sonrió a ambos obligándose a si misma a reprimir una vez más esas lágrimas que tanto habían amenazado con salir… Observó una vez más por la ventana y respiró hondo tomando el valor suficiente para sobreponerse a sus sentimientos… sonrió y los volvió a ver…

- ¿Por qué lo hizo, mamá? –preguntó una vez más la niña

- Porque se había enamorado de quien no debía… y no quería ponerlo en riesgo…

- Pero… ¿él también la amaba?

- Si Kaitlyn… él también la amaba… pero ella nunca lo supo a tiempo…

- Como tu y papá, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué sabes de eso?

- No mucho… el abuelo Severus no nos ha querido contar… sólo nos dijo que nuestro padre se llamaba Harry Potter o algo así…

Aquello pudo con ella… _Harry… Harry…_ ¿dónde estaría él ahora? ¿Habría pensado en ella los últimos cuatro años? ¿Habría acabado todo por fin…? ¿Se había casado? Ella quería volver… Merlín sabía que así era… pero… ¿para qué lo haría?

_Para verlo a él…_

Si… eso ya lo tenía bien en claro… pero sólo sería para eso… verlo… tomar su papel en la guerra, y cuando Voldemort estuviese muerto, se alejaría nuevamente… ella no sería quien continuara con esa absurda guerra por más años…

- Y es hora de dormir, niños…

- Pero, mamá… -dijo el niño viéndola…

- Ningún pero, Jack… a dormir ahora…

Sin necesidad de repetirlo una vez más, los niños corrieron cada uno a sus habitaciones, pero antes de perderse tras las puertas le desearon las buenas noches a su madre…

- Buenas noches, mami…

- Buenas noches, niños…

Y después se eso… las puertas se cerraron violentamente… y la castaña no reprimió por más tiempo sus lágrimas que ahora le bañaban sus mejillas violentamente…

_- Maldición… -masculló entre hipidos-_ _Harry… Harry… ¿dónde estás, mi amor?_

- ¿Me llamas, princesa?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los días después de aquello habían pasado rápidamente… Kaitlyn y Jack notaban a su madre algo extraña mas no decían nada… tampoco había vuelto a nombrar al famoso Harry Potter… Los últimos días, su madre había estado saliendo mucho de la casa y al final del día siempre volvía con montones de bolsas y algunos chocolates para ellos…

El día anterior, los gemelos habían escuchado a su madre decirle al ama de llaves que tenía que ir a recoger algunas mercancías a "Borgin & Burkes", pues sólo el señor Burkes, había accedido a conseguirle lo que necesitaba…

Aquella mañana, una lechuza había entrado al comedor de la mansión Granger, mientras la niñera, Jessica, buscaba el desayuno para los niños… El ave se posó en la mesa, e inmediatamente Kaitlyn se acercó a esta…

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Kay? –le decía Jack en susurros para que su madre no les escuchara- Si mamá te ve te regañará y lo lamentarás… KAY…

- Oh, ya cállate, Jack… no seas tan amargado…

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Kaitlyn? – se escuchó la voz del ama de llaves tras ellos

- Te lo advertí –fue todo lo que le dijo su hermano

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Se Acerca la Batalla Final…**

"…ya nada queda de aquellos tiempos de tranquilidad… es cierto… El mundo extrañará al gran mago Albus Dumbledore, y depositó su confianza una vez más en el famoso Harry James Potter…"

Su corresponsal encargada, Luna Lovegood; asegura haber conocido al niño-que-vivió lo suficiente como para poder asegurar que podemos estar tranquilos dándole una mano al joven Potter…

Anoche, miembros del cuerpo de aurores comandados por Potter; recibieron una advertencia sobre un posible ataque de mortífagos a el Valle de Godric. Lo que ninguno se esperaba, era el echo de que aquella noche, Albus Brian Wilfric Percival Dumbledore, visitara lo que una vez fue su hogar.

Se escuchan rumores de que ni los mortífagos, ni la Orden del Fénix, han cesado la búsqueda de la joven Hermione Jane Ryddle, quien una vez estudió en Hogwarts y que hoy está destinada a tener un lugar clave en esta guerra.

El pasado año, la Sala de Profecías del Ministerio de Magia, divulgó el contenido de una de las profecías dejando en claro que la joven Ryddle sería la que decidiese el rumbo que tomaría la historia una vez que su padre, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado muera…"

Y seguía… aquel artículo seguía…

Respiró hondo… no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo… furiosa como estaba, tomó "El Quisquilloso" bajo su brazo y se encaminó a la chimenea y sacó su varita…

- Incendio…

Respiró hondo una vez más… no podía creer la locura que estaba a punto de cometer… dio un paso al frente y…

- "Borgin y Burkes"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isaac Burkes, era un hombre de 87 años, alto, con una prominente barriga frente a él… de bigote y cejas pobladas… ojos negros y casi sin cabello…

El señor Burkes se hallaba apenas abriendo su tienda, cuando escuchó el sonido de la chimenea… sin inmutarse siquiera, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y terminando su labor, habló…

- Te esperaba más temprano, Jane…

- Oh vamos, Isaac… si sabes que precisamente dos angelitos no tengo por hijos…

- Ya lo sé, niña… ¿qué hicieron ahora? –preguntó acercándose a ella

- Que Jessica les encontró agarrando la carta y la revista que tu me mandaste…

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¿Que qué tiene eso de malo…? Maldita sea, Isaac… ¡¡Que ahí venía una foto mía!!

- Por si no lo recuerdas, ya no tienes ni el mismo color de cabello ni de ojos…

- Lo sé… pero ese hechizo no me cambia mucho que digamos, y mis hijos no son nada tontos Isaac… parece que no los conocieras… Pero ahora… dime… ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?

- Si… anoche mismo Draco Malfoy me vendió la "mano de la gloria"… no fue tan difícil como lo pensé…

- Lo sé… ¿y qué has averiguado sobre el "Deverauxly Morte"?

- Pues la verdad que información muy valiosa… iré por él… ya vuelvo…

El hombre se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa…

- Gracias

Fue apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el anciano lo escuchara, y con una sonrisa aun más grande, continuó su camino…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Derek:**_

_**Hoy, cabeza de puerco 2:14 am… Enseña esta carta al dueño y él sabrá que hacer.**_

_**JR.**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Severus:**_

_**Hoy, cabeza de puerco 2:14 am… Enseña esta carta al dueño y él sabrá que hacer.**_

_**JR**_

_**Pd: Lleva mi capucha y mi máscara, padrino**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Ginny:**_

_**Hoy, cabeza de puerco 4:13pm… **__**Lamento mucho haberte metido en esto amiga, te prometo que te voy a sacar… Enseña esta carta al dueño del pub. Él sabrá que hacer.**_

_**JR.**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tic… tac… tic… tac… Los segundos pasaban con una lentitud aplastante... era la 1:12p.m.

La Orden del Fénix estaba reunida, y ella simplemente debía esperar a que fuesen la 1:30p.m. para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place y poder hablar con Sirius y Remus…

Tic… tac… tic… tac… Otro segundo más… y otro… y otro… y otro… 1:13p.m. ¡Maldición! ¡Sólo había pasado un miserable segundo! De pronto, Jessica, la niñera; entró en la habitación con prisa… estaba pálida, posiblemente por la carrera que se había pegado… y traía una carta arrugada en su mano…

- Señorita Hermione…

- ¿Qué sucede, Jessica?

- No sé cómo decirle esto… yo… debo retirarme inmediatamente… no puedo cuidar a los niños esta tarde… lo lamento…

- Tranquila… ¿qué sucedió?

- Es mi padre, Hermione… lo internaron de emergencia herido de bala…

- Tranquila… yo me encargo de los niños… ve tu al hospital…

- Gracias, Hermione…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Adriana González Quesada °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Antes que todo, me disculpo firmemente por la espera tan larga que la gran mayoría tuvo que pasar, y también por el decrepito capítulo que subí el fin de semana.

En el súper corto capítulo anterior, recibí un review anónimo… no soy del tipo de personas que deja a otras en mal frente a todo el mundo, y tampoco soy del tipo que escribe del modo "tengan y nos vemos". Lamento mucho si les ofendí con el capítulo anterior, pero este lunes cumplí ya 9 semanas seguidas de estar realizando exámenes, y no me siento en condiciones esplendidas como para estar escribiendo y perder materias que al final pueden decidir si entro a la universidad o no.

Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes han seguido este fic fielmente, dejándome reviews en la mayoría de los capítulos, por no decir que en todos…

Sé que esta historia no es de las mejores que existen, y lo comprendo completamente, pero el amor que siento por la escritura, al igual que por los personajes de Harry Potter, me han dado mucha inspiración en los últimos… ¿casi dos años, ya?

Bueno… espero que me entiendan cuando digo que lastimosamente ya no puedo actualizar tan seguido como antes… este es mi último año de secundaria, y ya en noviembre tengo que presentar los exámenes de bachillerato que realiza el ministerio de educación… y así poder ingresar a la universidad…

La verdad es que deseo publicar el último capítulo de mi historia el mismo día del aniversario… así que ya podéis iros imaginando que no faltan muchos caps…

Aquí os dejo este nuevo cap y espero saber vuestra opinión…

Bechitos de chokiolate;

mustachi


	22. Cap 22 Los primero pasos para la guerra

**Capítulo 23. Preparando la guerra**

"_y así fue como terminó todo"_

- Mamá… -la llamó Kaitlyn

- ¿Si, pequeña?

- ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas los cuentos de "y vivieron felices por siempre"?

- Porque por muy lindos que sean, Kaitlyn; no quiero que crezcas pensando que esas cosas son verdad… las cosas no son fáciles y no siempre son como desearíamos…

- Cómo lo que pasó con Jack, ¿cierto?

- Si, Kaitlyn…

- Pero… ¿Cuándo volverá Jack, mamá?

Aquellas palabras lograron acabar con la máscara que había creado. Envuelta en tinieblas, la castaña lloraba todas las noches desde hacía tres semanas. Dos meses atrás, Jack se había extraviado en el centro comercial cuando salían de ver una película.

Histérica, Hermione recurrió a seguridad, quienes inmediatamente bloquearon las entradas y salidas de emergencias del lugar e iniciaron su búsqueda. A la semana, el cuerpo policial lo declaró un secuestro de tráfico de drogas. Fotos de chico aparecieron en periódicos. La madre, desesperada, salía en los noticieros pidiendo junto a su hija, que le devolvieran a su pequeño.

Mes y medio después del incidente, la policía lo había dado por muerto, pero Hermione no estaba de acuerdo… ella presentía que algo no calzaba… que algo iba realmente mal…

- ¿Mamá…?

- No lo sé Kaitlyn… no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy segura, es de que alguien va a pagar todo el daño que nos ha causado… quien sea que haya sido, lo va a pagar bien caro…

- ¿Me prometes que lo vas a encontrar?

- Si pequeña… lo prometo…

_Adriana "choco-musta" González_

En el Londres mágico, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que hacía nueve años, Hermione había desaparecido. Albus Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Derek Ryddle; y Kingsley Shacklebolt por Severus Snape. El diario El Profeta, yacía bajo el mando de los Malfoy.

En Hogwarts, los Carrow se encargaban de mantener la disciplina… les encantaba castigar. Eran peores que la misma Umbridge. El resto de los profesores, tenían órdenes estrictas de mandar a los estudiantes ante ellos cada vez que cometieses una falta.

Amycus Carrow, se encargaba de enseñar lo que antes era "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"; aunque ahora la asignatura se llamaba "Artes Oscuras" a secas, y obligaban a los estudiantes a practicar la maldición cruciatus con los alumnos castigados.

Alecto, la hermana de Amycus; enseñaba "Estudios Muggles". Una asignatura obligatoria para todos los alumnos, en los que les explicaban que los muggles eran animales estúpidos y sucios, que sólo existían para gastar el aire. Que obligaron a los magos a esconderse porque eran crueles con ellos, pero aseguraban que ahora se iba a restablecer el orden normal de las cosas.

Rodolphus Lestrange, se encargaba de "Historia de la Magia" asignatura que al igual que la anterior, era obligatoria para todos. Le enseñaba a los estudiantes, la ideologías del mejor mago de la historia…. De lord Voldemort. Se les inculcaban sus pensamientos, les decían que la verdadera ´era´ de los magos, había iniciado el día en que el heredero de Slytherin, había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y liberó la bestia que se encargó de acabar con la primera sangre sucia 63 años atrás.

Minerva McGonagall se había negado a impartir clases de "Transformaciones" en el colegio, así que ahora, en lugar de recibir la signatura, Bellatrix Lestrange se encargaba de realizar duelos entre los estudiantes, en los que serían juzgados para buscar futuros y potenciales mortífagos.

_Adriana "choco-musta" González_

La Orden del Fénix, se hallaba reunida en su nueva "guarida". La casa de Minerva McGonagall, a las afueras de un pueblito de nombre "Seanfield", era aún más grande que Grimmauld Place número 12.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ronald, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks y Harry; eran los pocos miembros de la Orden que se refugiaban en la casa; pues el ministerio, o mejor dicho, Voldemort; le había puesto una recompensa de mil galeones a quien le entregase a uno sólo de ellos, y cinco mil galeones por Potter ileso.

- Ya estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado -dijo Ron evidentemente molesto- No entiendo qué estamos esperando…

Nadie le contestó, pues todos sabían la respuesta… Hermione, a ella la estaban esperando…

- ¿Y si….? –comenzó Fleur, pero decidió callar. Tras unos minutos, volvió a intentarlo- ¿Alguien ha pensado en la posibilidad de que _Hegmione_ no venga?

- Ella lo hará –dijo Harry con esperanza- Hermione no es tonta. Tiene… tenemos, dos hijos… tiene que hacerlo por ellos…

- La verdad –dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos arrastrando las palabras- La verdad es que ya no sé porqué luchar…

Todos se giraron para observan a una Hermione de 27 años de edad. Alta, de tez blanca, con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color miel pero mirada triste. No se parecía en nada a aquella chica de 18 años que recordaban de sus años en Hogwarts.

Durmiendo en sus brazos, sosteniéndose de su cuello y reposando la cabeza en su hombro; una niña de nueve años, piel morena, hermosos rizos en su larga cabellera negra azabache, una encantadora sonrisa y los ojos más hermosos que podía existir de color verde esmeralda con un trasfondo castaño y con un aire de tranquilidad absoluto….

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio en silencio. En el suelo, una pequeña maleta reposaba a sus pies. La mirada de la castaña se pasó por todos los presentes… desde la dulce mirada de Molly Weasley… pasando por la sonrisa traviesa de los gemelos Weasley… y terminando con la inexpresiva mirada de Harry…

- Hermione –la saludó Tonks con una sonrisa formal.

- Tonks –respondió la castaña. En ese momento, la niña en sus brazos comenzó a removerse inquieta.

- Mamá… -susurró la niña con voz angelical. Al fijarse en el rostro de su hija, el rostro de Hermione pasó a ser de infinita dulzura.

- Si, pequeña…

_Adriana "choco-musta" González_

- Mi señor…

- ¿Si, Ginevra?

En medio de la habitación a oscuras, la pelirroja yacía de rodillas mirando al suelo. Cerca de una de las ventanas, bien lejos de la chica, lord Voldemort, observaba como el sol salía una vez más, sabiendo que su final esta cerca…

- Mi señor, hemos recibido una carta de Jane… Se presentará hoy a hablar con Severus en Hogwarts y luego vendrá a la mansión Malfoy donde espera poder hablar con usted mi señor.

- Bien… Ve a Hogwarts Ginevra, lleva contigo a aquellos que recuerdes eran de confianza de Jane… quiero que la traigan hasta aquí después de que ella hable con Severus, asegúrense de que vea como está Hogwarts… ella decidirá el destino para todos, y necesita saber por dónde empezar. No les informen nada a los Carrow ni a los Lestrange…

- Si mi señor…

- Ah… y Ginevra… convoca a los mortífagos. Hoy regresa mi hija a nuestro lado… hoy, iremos por Potter y el resto de la Orden del Fénix… o mejor dicho, ellos vendrán a nosotros…

_Adriana "choco-musta" González_

Tonks y Fleur se habían llevado a Kaitlyn a los jardines de la casa. En la sala, Hermione se había negado a tomar asiento, y yacía lo más lejos posible de los demás allí presentes.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer eso, Hermione?

- Si Molly, me temo que es la única manera de poder acabar con todo esto. En unos minutos, me apareceré en Hogsmeade donde me estarán esperando para llevarme con Severus.

- Snape… -murmuró Harry con desprecio

- Es mi padrino Potter, no lo olvides… Después de todo, ha sido él quien nos ha ayudado estos años… Él y Sirius fueron los únicos contactos que tuve con el mundo mágico

- ¿Qué planeas hacer luego, Jane? -preguntó Sirius

- Iré a hablar con mi padre y al resto de los soldaditos de plomo… pondré los puntos sobre las íes… nos prepararemos para la batalla… lucharemos como se espere de nosotros… somos "los chicos malos"… nacimos para esto, o al menos la mayoría de nosotros -se corrigió recordando a Ginny- Voldemort es tuyo Potter, nadie se deberá meter en eso. Lucharan… el peleara como nunca… pero su final ya está escrito… él morirá… esta será su última batalla.

- No puedo creer que hables de la muerte de quien se supone es tu padre con tanta normalidad, Hermione –le dijo Arthur Weasley luego de algunos segundos en silencio.

- No es tan difícil de verdad, Arthur… es mi padre es verdad, pero nunca estuvo ahí para mi. Uno de sus seguidores trató de matarme hace algunos años por si no lo recuerdas… Supe de él hasta hace diez años y desde entonces, destruyó mi vida… por él me tuve que alejar de todos los que de verdad quería.

Nadie dijo nada, todos entendieron a que se refería… Harry… a él se refería… Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el silencio reinó la sala. Los Weasley, con gran disimuló, se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a Remus, a Minerva, a Sirius y Harry tras ellos… los cuatro observaban como Hermione miraba a su hija jugando con Fleur y Tonks a través de la ventana. Luego, Hermione dirigió su mirada a su tío…

- Sirius, quiero pedirte un favor…

- Dime, pequeña…

- Quiero que cuides de ella Sirius. Eres lo más cercano a una familia, que ella conoce… eres su familia y te adora. Quiero que, luego de la batalla, ayudes a Potter a cuidar de ella… tu la conoces bien. Hago esto por ella tío, quiero ayudar a construirle un futuro aceptable. Quiero que vaya a Hogwarts y sea una orgullosa Gryffindor al igual que lo fuimos sus padres. No una Slytherin, como es su herencia…

- Claro Jane –le dijo Sirius sorprendido, para luego afirmar más que preguntar- Tú, no piensas volver, ¿cierto?

- No puedo Sirius. Por eso huí hace tantos años. Quería que mis hijos crecieran en paz… que tuvieran una infancia digna de recordar… que al pensar en mi recordaran los momentos que pasamos juntos, no como la líder que estoy destinada a ser, sino como la madre alcahueta… Pero ya es hora de acabar con todo esto. Una vez que Voldemort caiga, yo seré la nueva "líder" del bando oscuro. Todos me seguirán pero no habrá una sola muerte de inocente en manos de mortífagos durante los próximos 17 años. Ya me encargaré de ello con ayuda de Derek… Sólo nos dedicaremos a buscar a Jack…

- Jack… ¿Dónde está él, Herms? –le preguntó Remus

La castaña no pudo más que mirarlo con tristeza y secar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y aquello bastó para hacerles comprender que no era nada bueno…

- Minerva, quisiera que volvieras a Hogwarts luego de la guerra como profesora de Transformaciones y sub-directora…

- ¿Estás segura, Hermione?

- Si, profesora McGonagall –respondió la castaña con infinita admiración- Existen miles de cosas que los jóvenes deben saber, y es usted la mejor capacitada para enseñarles…

De pronto, Molly irrumpió la sala con una taza de té para Hermione. La castaña la tomó en silencio y observó como la mujer regresaba a la cocina.

- Molly –la llamó. La aludida volteó a ver al tiempo que Hermione sacaba una fotografía del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con un movimiento de varita la hacía llegar hasta la pelirroja- Espero que algún día tu familia pueda perdonarme por haber alejado a Ginny de su lado…

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Ginny habló con nosotros antes de unirse a tu bando. Sólo espero que esté bien –dijo la señora tomando la fotografía frente a ella.

- Yo misma me he encargado de ello Molly, y te aseguro de que sus manos no se han manchado con sangre inocente durante todos estos años. Espero que un día no muy lejano, puedas acogerla entre los tuyos al igual que a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos…

- ¿Sobrinos?

- Si, tengo una hermosa sobrina de siete años y un sobrino de cuatro… son un caos completo

- Como todos los Weasley –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en os ojos y aferrándose a la fotografía de la familia de su hija menor- Gracias Hermione, por esta gran alegría que me traes… te deseo mucha suerte con tu destino…

- Gracias Molly

Luego de esto, la mujer se retiró de la sala al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Inmediatamente, la castaña se volteó a mirar a Remus.

- Remus… ¿aceptarías volver a Hogwarts a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

- ¿Estás segura?

- No hay nada que desee más que quitar a Amycus Carrow de ese puesto, profesor Lupin…

- Sería un verdadero honor, directora Ryddle…

El silencio que reino luego de eso fue aplastante, todos sabían lo que seguiría luego… Minerva… Sirius… Remus… sólo faltaba él… Lentamente, los tres restantes salieron de la sala con claras intenciones de dejarles solos. Hermione le volteó a ver con la tristeza reflejada en su mirada… antes de que lograsen salir, la castaña habló una vez más deteniéndolos…

- Gracias… por todo lo que hicieron por mi estos años y por lo que van a hacer por mi hija los años que siguen… díganle… díganle que su madre la ama y no permitan que nunca lo olvide… díganle que recuerde que cada noche le prometía que iría a buscar a Jack y que lo regresaría sano y salvo… que pronto lo volverá a ver porque yo se lo prometí… díganle… Díganle que quizá algún día tengamos esa familia feliz que tanto deseo…

- ¿Hermione, este en un adiós? –preguntó Harry con tristeza. Aquella fue la señal para que el resto saliera, ocultando las lágrimas que salían de sus rostros luego de las palabras de despedida de la castaña.

- No Harry… es un "gracias" y un "hasta pronto"… Espero que algún día me logres perdonar por todo el daño que ambos sabemos te he causado… espero me creas cuando te digo, que te amo más que nunca, Harry… Ojalá pudieras comprender…

- ¿Comprender que Herms?

- Que esto también lo hago por ti…

- No lo hagas, Herms –insistió él acercándose un paso más a ella- Tiene que haber otra forma… Yo te puedo ayudar si tan sólo me dejaras… encontraremos la forma Herms…

- No la hay Harry… he pasado los últimos diez años dándole vueltas al asunto…

- Yo… te amo…

- Yo también…

- Yo…

- Por favor cuida de nuestra hija…

Hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos se había enterado de que Kaitlyn se hallaba observando la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

- Sé que serás un padre excepcional para Kaitlyn, Harry, pero por favor, sólo… sólo recuérdale cada noche que la amo y que esto lo hago por ella y por su hermano… que buscaré a Jack hasta encontrarlo, y llegará el día en que nos volveremos a juntar… y al final…

- Esperaremos ese día con ansias, Herms…

- Yo… te amo, Harry… siempre lo he hecho…

- No te vayas…

- Debo hacerlo… lo siento… por favor, perdóname…

- No hay nada que perdonar… sólo prométeme que un día volverás…

De pronto, como sellando aquella promesa, Harry Potter y Hermione Ryddle se besaron como tantas veces lo habían hecho aquella noche hacía 11 años… repentinamente, la castaña se aleja tres pasos de él, quien simplemente se dedica a examinar ese rostro que por un buen tiempo no volvería a ver…

- Adiós… -dijo ella llorando…

Con tristeza, desapareció. Lo único que con los años recordaría de aquella noche, sería aquel desgarrados grito que llegó a sus oídos cuando estaba desapareciéndose… fue horrible…

- ¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Su alma quedó allí, con ese grito… en el aire…

_Adriana "choco-musta" González_

Hermione se apareció en Hogsmeade. Levaba puesta la típica capucha negra de los mortífagos, así que nadie se inmutó cuando la vieron aparecerse, pues el lugar estaba plagado de mortífagos.

Hogsmeade ya no era más aquel divertido pueblo mágico al que salía asistir con Harry y con Ron. Las calles eran circuladas por mortífagos y dementores. Casi no había gente deambulando por las calles como era normal tantos años atrás. Los pocos estudiantes que aún asistían al pueblo, preferían evitar contacto con aquellos "vigilantes" y permanecían dentro de los locales.

Se quedó allí viendo como habían cambiado las cosas. De repente pensó que aquel no era el panorama que deseaba para Kaitlyn y Jack… Jack… su corazón se lleno de furia con sólo pensar en él… se había prometido a si misma que se vengaría… y lo haría… tan pronto Voldemort estuviese muerto…

Respiró profundo… el miedo que se podía sentir en el aire la hizo sonreír… miedo… odio… sentimientos tan conocidos por ella en los últimos dos meses… sentimiento a los que se había acostumbrado…

En aquel momento, un encapuchado se acercó corriendo a un grupo de mortífagos mientras un mechón rubio se escapaba de su capucha. La castaña sonrió en sus adentros y se acercó con determinación al grupo. Antes de alcanzarlos por completo, una mortífaga la vio…

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Identifícate!

No pudo más que sonreír, Pansy sería siendo la misma precavida de siempre por más que los años pasasen, pero nunca imaginó que la joven estaría entre aquel grupo.

- ¿Esas son maneras de tratar a tu señora, Pansy?

- ¿Jane?

Con una extraña alegría al sentirse entre los suyos, la castaña se retiró la capucha dejando su rostro al descubierto.

- Mi lady –dijeron los mortífagos arrodillándose frente a ella.

- ¡Oh vamos! Saben bien que aún no soy como mi padre que adora ver a todos a la altura de sus pies –todos la miraron extrañados- Poneos de pie y dejadme ver quiénes son…

Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vicent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Millicent Bulstrode, Francini y Francesca Bailestrong, Justine Macnair, Antoine Dolohov y Zacharias Smitt.

- Vaya –dijo una voz detrás de la castaña- Esto parece una reunión de egresados…

- Es lo que pretendía, hermanito –respondió la castaña con sarcasmo- per nos faltabas tu y mi hermosa cuñadita…

- Pues no deberás esperar mucho cuñada


End file.
